


The Bloodlust

by BooButler



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Killing, Love Triangles, Mental Instability, NSFW, Smut, Strength, There is a foursome, its kinda fucked up, no lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooButler/pseuds/BooButler
Summary: Following the death of her husband and children, Reili Fujiyo participates in the Hunter's Exam hoping to use the resources to find her family's killer. Along the way, she befriends a certain group of boys and a mysterious man dressed like a clown. As she joins them on their journeys, she realizes her target is closer than she thinks, and all the while, she is forced to conceal her true nature, hoping not to scare them off.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 86





	1. Fates Sealed

Reili Fujiyo stood towards the back of the dark tunnel of the exam site, eyeing people from the shadows, trying to keep an eye out for any actual competition. The possibility of alliances hadn’t escaped her, so it was a matter of anyone being worthy as well. She planned to bring out the upbeat part of her personality once the final candidates entered, she did however feel the eyes of the others staring at her as she breathed boredly. Being 20, she was rather young to be taking the Hunters Exam, but she knew she was more than capable of passing it. 

As she continued to scan her surroundings, Reili’s eyes landed on a figure, one she had overheard a pair of men talking about, referring to him as the Rookie Crusher. In front of him were three males, one looking no older than 12, another who looked young but something about him made her feel like he was in his late teens, and the third looked older than her. The young one was how she knew they were rookies like her. She watched the veteran offer them cans of juices and she huffed. 

Reili reached down to the little satchel on her hip and opened it, pulling out a single cherry blossom petal and tossed it into the air. It began multiplying around her and she jumped into the now cloud of petals. Kurapika paused for a moment as he saw pink petals begin to fall in the middle of their group and a figure gladded in black land in the midst of them. Before the petals could even hit the ground, her hands were over the holes of the cans of himself and Leorio.

“I wouldn’t drink that,” she said in a sweet voice, looking into Kurapika’s eyes and offering a sweet smile, her sharp canines making the grin seem even larger and more sincere. 

Leorio looked her up and down in shock, seeing her off the shoulder black crop top and high waisted leather pants, the top of which was covered by the wrapping of a black cloth belt, tied at her hip. Attached to that belt however, were the hilts of two swords, but no sign of any blades. His eyes locked onto the leather straps above and below her cleavage and the shoulder straps, holding her backpack tightly to her and the two sachets attached to either leg, and then the heeled knee high boots on her feet. As the long flaps of her belt flowed down, she looked over to him, holding her admirable smile and soft eyes, letting her long ponytail swing behind her. “W-where did you come from?” he asked, looking down and watching the last of the petals hit the ground. 

The sound of disgust made Reili turn her head around to the boy at her back, seeing him spitting out the juice slowly. “She was right,” he said, looking at her before looking past her at the man. “I think this juice might have gone bad, Mr. Tonpa,” he said innocently. “It tastes funny.”

“Seriously?” Leorio exclaimed, looking at the can as Reili pulled her hands away. “That was a close call!” 

“Huh?” Tonpa exclaimed, forcing Reili to turn back to him and stepping out of the center of the circle and standing between the younger of the three boys. She was shorter than the blond by about 6 centimeters but her eyes were glued to the man who stood in shock, tilting her head a little. “That’s odd, really sorry ‘bout that, fellas!” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “How could you tell though, miss?” he asked, looking directly at her. 

Reili offered another smile. “I saw the expiration date from over there,” she said with a giggle, pointing to her previous spot, a lie, but she didn’t want to give away her lead of knowing his reputation. “And to answer your question,” she said, looking to Leorio and pointing to him a little. “The petals,” she said with a giggle. “But really, you should never accept drinks from strangers. That’s the first lesson you learn as a girl.” A giggle escaped her lips again, her hands landing on her hips. “Though, I’m sure you had the purest intentions,” she said, looking back to Tonpa. “Tonpa, was it?” she inquired, furrowing her brows, feigning interest.

“Y-yes,” he said. “And who are you, miss?” he asked, eyeing her number on her chest, 69. 

“Reili,” she said, smiling still. She wanted herself to seem like just another sucker, hoping to stay one step ahead of him. “Pleasure to meet you!” she said.

“I’m Gon!” the younger boy to her left said happily. “That’s Kurapika and that’s Leorio,” he said, pointing to each of them. 

She giggled, looking at each of them. “Well, its wonderful to meet all of you!” she said, bowing her head a little. She looked down at Gon and tilted her head a little. “So, the juice had gone bad?” she asked, looking for reassurance. 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding a little. “It tasted a bit off.”

Reili looked back to Tonpa and tilted her head a little and he clapped his hands in front of his face and bowed a little while dropping to his knees. “Please forgive me!” he exclaimed. “I had no idea the juice was bad!” 

Gon shrugged a little. “You don’t have to apologize,” he said, looking down at the man. “What about you?” he asked, the level of sincerity surprising Reili slightly. “Is your stomach okay?”

“I’m alright,” Tonpa released, looking up at the four in front of him. “I’m totally fine!” 

“Oh good!” Gon released. 

“I have to take my leave,” Reili said sweetly, stopping him before he could say anything. “If you guys need any help… of anything really, come and find me, okay?” she asked, smiling. She began walking off into the crowd before they could give her a response, maneuvering through people but the sound of Gon calling after her, made her turn around. “Yes?” she called sweetly, smiling at him to see him waving. 

“Thank you for your help!” he shouted, making her chuckle and nod. “Wanna be friends? We can help each other during the exam!”

Reili chuckled and began walking backwards. “Sounds good, Gon! Come and find me once we get started!” she called, waving at him. She watched him nod happily as she walked but as her back connected with someone, she jumped a little and spun around. “Oh,” she released as her eyes met a chest. She furrowed her brows a little, seeing a spades and clubs symbols, like a deck of cards, on a cropped top. She brought her eyes up, seeing a pale face looking down at her. First she saw the perfectly painted teardrop and star, the colorless lips, curled up in an eerie grin, and then, she met the person’s eyes. They were slim, seeming to be half lidded as he looked down at her, but the golden color made her own go wide. She did everything in her power to slow her heart beat and used Zetsu to hide her aura. She shook her head slightly and offered a small smile, clasping his hands in her own and going more on her tippy toes, making him raise his brows. “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed. “I must have bumped into you while I was walking backwards! Please, forgive me.”

Her voice was dripping with honey, the sweetest intentions coming from her. As his lips pulled into a smirk, he grasped her hands in return and he bent down so they were at eye level. “I suppose I can do that, since you had the decency to apologize,” he said airly. His smirk widened as her smile did and she nodded happily. “If I’m being honest, I saw you coming, and was just trying to see if you would turn in time.” The chuckle he gave as he released her hands made her giggle a little. “Must be more careful, little flower.” Reili tilted her head a little as he stood back to his full height, placing his hands on his hips. “That is what you threw earlier wasn’t it? Flower petals? Teleportation is no easy feat.” 

“Should I call you joker, then?” she asked with a giggle. “Playing cards, that’s what you used earlier, wasn’t it?” she asked, mimicking his words and making him chuckle again.

“So observant for a young woman that just ran into me,” he released. “Hisoka,” he simply stated, making her nod. “So, did you apologize out of fear then?” he asked, his voice seemed a little different, almost excited at the prospect of him striking such a feeling into her. 

“Nope,” she said simply, holding her sweet expression and clasping her hands behind her back. “Its common courtesy, if I was scared, wouldn’t I have just muttered an apology and hurried off before you could disintegrate my arms?” she asked. He tilted his head a little, smirking down at her. “But, I’ll offer a magic trick,” she said, leaning towards him a little. “Now you see me,” she said, taking a step back from him. “Now you don’t.” she heard him release a little chuckle as she turned and began walking away from him. “Nice to meet you, Hikosa!” she called over her shoulder. 

Hikosa watched her wander off through the crowd, furrowing his brows a little at her lack of aura yet capability of using Nen to teleport. The sound of a bell ringing made him pull his eyes from her and look to the giant wall at the other end of the tunnel. Reili did the same, crossing her arms as she stood in the front now. A rumble erupted as she watched the wall begin to rise, allowing her to see a man with a large mustache looking at the group and holding a little green head on a string, that was creating the dinging. 

Once the wall finished its ascent, the man immediately spoke. “I apologize for the delay,” he said, his voice proper but slightly monotone. “Thank you for waiting. The entry period for Hunter applicants is officially closed. So with no further ado, the Hunter Exam will now begin!” Reili smiled, nodding her head a little as her heart beat began picking up. “One final word of caution… If you’re short on luck or ability, keep in mind that there’s a very real chance you could end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility. If you’re willing to accept the risks involved, I’ll ask you to follow me now. But for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator located behind you.” Reili didn’t even bother to look around, keeping her eyes on the man, waiting to start this journey. “Right, then. Very well. All 405 applicants will now participate in Phase One.” 

As he turned and began taking very stiff steps, Reili immediately began following without a second thought, though the rest hesitated for a moment. “You all coming?” she giggled out, looking over her shoulder at them. As they began taking steps she looked back forward, pulling out her cell phone and looking at messages. After about five minutes, she looked up, seeing the man beginning to pick up his pace. Her eyes went wide and she began jogging effortlessly after him, smiling a little. “So this is the First Phase?” she asked softly, starting to pick up pace even more, turning her phone off and sliding it into her satchel. The sound of hundreds of people beginning to run filled the tunnel, almost forming a little beat. 

“How rude of me. I neglected to introduce myself,” the man leading the hoard called. “I am Satotz, your Examiner for the first Phase of the Exam. It’s my responsibility to lead all of you to the Second Phase.”

“Second?” the man beside Reili asked. “What happened to the First?” 

“This is it,” Reili said, looking at him. 

“Correct Number 69. The First Phase is already underway,” Satotz said simply. He looked over his shoulder, looking at the group. “The First Phase is quite simple. All you have to do is follow me to the Second Phase. So try to keep up.” 

“Follow you?” the man asked. “So that’s it? There’s nothing else?” 

Satotz remained looking forward. “That’s right. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need only to follow me.”

After roughly two hours, Reili sighed a little. “You’re a little boring,” she released, looking at the bald man beside her. He looked down at her with furrowed brows. “No offense of course!” she said with a smile. “I just want a little more conversation.” she reached down into her satchel again and pulled out a petal before zipping it again. She kept running but closed her eyes, hunting through the footsteps of the crowd to find one of a young boy, but she found two. She released a noise of displeasure and sighed, focusing on the two and looking to find two other sets that would match that of the body weights and types of Kurapika and Leorio. 

“Going somewhere, little flower?” a voice to her other side asked, making her eyes open and look over. Hisoka smirked down at her. 

“Hisoka!” she giggled out. “When did you get here?” she asked, tilting her head and looking at him. 

“I caught up about 10 kilometers ago,” he said, chuckling. “Maybe you are more oblivious than I thought.”

Reili chuckled. “Well, you should have said something! Could have made the time go by faster.”

Hisoka chuckled again, nodding. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, looking up ahead of them. “Two hours and you haven’t even broken a sweat, I’m impressed.”

She shrugged a little. “It’s just tedious, not fatiguing.”

Hisoka nodded a little in agreement. “It is quite dull, I was hoping for a little more… excitement. So, where were you planning on disappearing to? The end?”

Reili chuckled. “No, the task is to follow him, so I have to stay behind him. I was going to try and check on some friends I made earlier. This guy was being so quiet, and I’m bored, so I figured I’d try and find someone to talk to.” 

“I see,” he said, smirking. “Not tired at all then?”

“Nope,” she said with a large smile and the pace quickened. “I could probably do cartwheels and keep pace,” she said with a chuckle. 

“That would be a sight.”

Reili raised a brow and looked over her shoulder. “No ones very close behind us right?” she asked, looking back in front of her. “I probably have enough room ahead of us too. Think I should?” she asked, looking back to Hikosa. 

“Absolutely,” he said airily, looking down at her with a smirk. 

She chuckled and nodded, bringing her hands over her head and did a little hop up, and started with a cartwheel, then a back handspring, then three more before throwing a layout and quickly turning back around and jogging a bit. “Did I keep pace?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“Agile little flower, aren’t you?” he asked, chuckling. 

“I have a name, you know,” she said, joking to him as she moved. Moving faster as the group did. 

“And what would it be?” he asked, looking down at her. 

“Reili,” she said with a smile. 

As more hours passed, they reached the 80 kilometers point. Hisoka and Reili spoke and ran together the whole time, trying to keep each other entertained. Neither showed signs of breaking a sweat, even now, and the further they went together, the more intriguing the girl seemed to Hisoka. He made note of the sword hilts, and the satchels and things weren’t adding up to him. Finally Reili sighed. “I better go check on my friends, make sure they’re still moving.” 

“Leaving me already?” he asked, faking pain. 

Reili giggled. “I’ll find you easily, don’t you worry.”

Hisoka furrowed his brows. “How so?”

Reili shrugged. “187 centimeters tall, 91 kiligrams, a run that’s effortless, even at this point and slight heels, shouldn’t be hard to sense your footsteps.”

Hisoka made a face of surprise. “And how do you know all that?”

Reili chuckled and pulled out a Cherry blossom petal. “Not as oblivious as you think.” she brought a dainty hand up and sent him a wink before throwing the petal out in front of her, allowing it to multiply. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said as she jumped up and did a front flip through the cloud of petals. As she landed, she heard a frightened noise. “Sorry,” she giggled out. “Hey Gon!” she said happily, running behind him and a boy with white hair. “Oh! Another person,” she said as the boy stared at her, surprised by her sudden presence and had a few flower petals in his hair. 

“Hey, Reili!” Gon said excitedly. “Where have you been running?”

“Up at the front with this guy, number 44 I believe,” she said, nodding her head a little. Gon made a confused face. “Tall? Kind of looks like a jester?” Her face contorted slightly she recalled his appearance, offering that as a description. 

Gon made a worried face. “Oh! I’d be careful, he disintegrated a guy’s arms earlier!”

Reili giggled. “Yeah, I saw that. Neat trick. I actually bumped into him before the running started, he was very nice.” Her happy expression confused the two boys and she shrugged a little. “Oh well, maybe they had a nasty past or something. I came to see how you were holding up, Gon.”

“I’m great!” he said with a smile. “This is Killua!”

Reili smiled at the boy and moved to run at his side. “I’m Reili, nice to meet you, Killua!” she said happily. 

“She’s a friend who helped us a little earlier,” Gon explained and Killua nodded his head. “Killua’s my age, Reili!”

“That’s cool!” Reili said, smiling down at the two boys. “Makes me feel old.”

“You’re only a few years older though,” Gon asked, furrowing his brows. 

Reili giggled. “I’m 20, Gon,” she said and his eyes went wide. “Thank you for that though, it’s a confidence boost!” Her joking tone was only amplified as she offered a content head wiggle.

Gon chuckled and looked ahead. “You definitely don’t look 20, I was going to say a year or so younger than Kurapika!” 

Reili smiled and looked ahead. “Oh! Stairs!” she exclaimed happily. 

Killua smiled a little. “Hey, I’ve got an idea,” he exclaimed. “Let’s race to the finish, see who’s faster.”

“Sure, okay,” Gon said happily, making her chuckle. “But, loser has to buy dinner.” 

“Yeah,” Killua agreed. “You’re on!” he looked up at Reili a little. “You in?” he asked, raising a brow and smirking. 

Reili giggled. “How about I race with you until we catch up with Kurapika and Leorio, gotta check on them as well!” she said happily. 

“Deal!” Killua said, smiling and looking ahead. 

Reili chuckled. “Ready, go!” The three shouted together before all bolting towards the stairs. 

Reili didn’t bat an eye as she kept pace with the two boys. The steps brought a slight burn to her thighs and she sighed happily, a smile growing as the three sprinted together. “Look!” she exclaimed after about 10 minutes, seeing the pair she was looking for just ahead of them. “Found them!” As they drew closer, she parted from the boys and moved to Kurapika’s side. 

“See you at the finish line!” Gon exclaimed, making them aware of their presence. 

Kurapika went wide eyed as he looked at Reili. “Catch ya later, old man,” Killua taunted. 

Leorio looked at him. “Hey I’m not old!” he shouted, making Reili giggle. “Can’t you tell I’m a teenager just like you?” he asked, making Reili furrow her brows. 

“Am I really the oldest out of us?” Reili whined, watching Gon and Killua start sprinting again. 

Kurapika looked at her in confusion. “You’re younger than me, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“20,” she corrected, shrugging. She looked at their surprised expressions and chuckled. “Don’t try and flatter, Gon already said I looked younger than you, Kurapika. Oh! You got rid of your shell!” she exclaimed, looking at his white shirt and pants. 

“When did you get behind us?” Leorio asked. “Weren’t you at the front?”

“I came back to check on you guys!” she said with a large smile. “I’m glad to see you’re all still pushing through! Hopefully that Tonpa guy dropped out though, that would make me pretty happy.” Her words surprised the boys as she brought her hands over her head, stretching a little as she kept pace.

“Why’s that?” Kurapika asked, furrowing his brows. 

“I don’t trust him,” she explained, shaking her head a little. “I was hearing some rumors about him amongst the groups, when I saw he was offering stuff to you guys, I got a little worried I guess.”

“I got a little worried when you bumped into number 44,” Kurapika admitted. Reili tilted her head a little, signalling for him to continue. “He rubs me the wrong way, and his little display earlier. I heard something about him almost killing an examiner last year which is why he had to retake it. He was a top contender, apparently.”

Reili released a noise. “That’s weird, we’ve been talking this whole run! He’s been very pleasant the whole time. I’m usually a very good judge of character though, I’d say the one to watch out for is definitely Tonpa, he’ll probably try and sabotage us because we’re rookies.”

“You’re a rookie?” Leorio asked. “You aren’t even breaking a sweat, you some kind of monster?”

Reili chuckled. “I don’t think so, just very determined.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Kurapika said. “Why do you want to be a Hunter?”

“Well… If I’m being honest, revenge,” she said, looking up at them. Their expressions made her sigh. “Just under two years ago… A man broke into my home, looking for a certain drive containing classified information on some mob families, but my husband and children were home… he killed them but really left no trace for me to track him down. I want to use my resources to find the person responsible. I want justice.”

“Husband?” Kurapike asked, eyes wide. 

“Children? Like multiple?” Leorio asked, eyes wide.

“Twin boys,” she said softly, for the first time since they’ve seen her, dropping her smile. “They were only a year old,” she explained. “Someone slaughtered two babies in their crib. To me… that kind of person is a monster. And I’ll be damned if I don’t find them.” the two boys next to her stared at her as she kept running alongside them. “How about you?” she asked, looking at them and forcing a smile. 

“Money,” Leorio grumbled.

Kurapika looked at him with an angry face. He shook his head a little and looked at her. “I’m the last survivor of the Kurta clan,” he started. 

Reili went wide eyed as she stared into his eyes, for the first time seeing the edge of the black contacts. “So you wear black contacts then,” she released, making him go wide eyed. “The Phantom Troupe… they were the group, right? For the red eyes.”

“Yeah,” Kurapika said, surprised she knew about the target on the Kurta Clan. “My goal is to use the Hunter’s license to hunt them down.”

“I understand,” she said softly, nodding her head. “I’m sorry.” Reili looked at him with kind eyes. “I’d offer a hug, but, you know, running.”

Kurapika bore a small smile. “I appreciate it,” he said, his eyes locked on her. His smile grew slightly as hers did. As he forced himself to look away from her, his eyes moved ahead of them, opening wide. “W-we’re nearing the end!” he exclaimed. 

“Thank god!” Leorio said, moving ahead of the two, forcing himself up the last of the steps. 

Reili jogged into the light, but saw mostly mist. “Reili!” Gon exclaimed.

Reili looked down, seeing he and Killua were sitting down and looking up at her. She giggled a little. “So, who won?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“It was a tie!” Gon said, smiling. 

Reili chuckled and nodded. “I see! Well, it seems you both have met your match.” Gon nodded and went to look back at the crowd, making a little bit of an uncomfortable face. Confusion came to her now and she placed her hands on her hips. “Is something wrong?” she asked. 

“44… He’s looking for something,” Leorio said from his spot. 

Kurapika gently placed a hand on her lower back, making her turn her head to him. “Look,” he said, pointing a little towards the man who was lazily eyeing the crowd. 

“He’s been doing that since he first got up here,” Killua explained, also staring at the man. Reili furrowed her brows and started walking towards him.

“Reili, what are you doing?” Kurapika whisper-shouted after her. 

“I’m gonna go see what’s wrong,” she said over her shoulder, earning protest from the four boys. She waved a hand a little and made her way to him. “Lose something?” she asked, concern in her voice and he turned to her abruptly. 

He placed his hands on his hips and bent over a little, smirking. “There you are,” he said, smirking. “I didn’t think you’d return.”

Reili giggled. “Nope, not so lucky,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.


	2. Misty Encounters

Reili stood beside Hisoka, arms crossed but holding a dazed expression as she tilted her head, looking out at the swamp ahead of them. Hisoka kept eyeing her, trying to sense any type of Aura, but she was doing well to conceal it all. The sound of Satotz speaking grabbed her attention, her eyes floating from the barely visible swamp to the man with the mustache. 

“The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler’s Swamp,” he said, and Reili smirked a little, swaying a little bit with excitement. “We must cross it to reach Phase Two of the Exam.” Reili looked at him to see his eyes locked on her. “That place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals, many of which are crafty, voracious creatures who deceive and feast on human prey. So please, be very careful. If you’re deceived, you’ll surely die.”

The sound of fear erupted from the group and a chuckle escaped Reili’s lips, earning a small glance from Hisoka as clamoring filled the air. The door to the tunnel began to close and the fog seemed slightly more dense than it was already. “These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated,” Satotz continued. “For they will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception. And that is why it is also known as Swindler’s Swamp.” Satotz turned his back to the group, his arms crossed. “Now then, please follow me closely so you won’t be deceived.”

“Don’t fall for it!” a male voice screamed, grabbing Reili’s attention, making her turn her head. As a beaten man came from the corner, her brows furrowed, tilting her head a little and her arms uncrossed. Through the vibrations in the ground, she could feel Hisoka’s movement before his hand brushed against her back, leading her to believe he was pulling something from his pockets. “Don’t let them fool you!” he groaned out. “He’s lying, that man is lying to you!” he accused, stepping out further. 

“I’ll take him,” she muttered, making Hisoka smirk a little and nod from behind her. 

Reili slowly reached down as he continued. “He’s an impostor! A total Fraud. I’m the real Examiner, you got it?” As people began to question Satotz’s identity, Reili pulled out a single petal and held it between two fingers. “I’ll prove it!” the man yelled, dragging a body from around the corner. “Look at this!” he exclaimed, showing a seemingly dead monkey but it bore a face resembling Satotz. “This is a man-faced ape from the Milsy Wetlands.” Reili tilted her head, cracking her neck a little. “The man-faced ape loves the taste of human flesh. But their limbs are really long and thin, so they’re actually quite weak. That’s why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick us into following them into the wetlands, where they work together with other creatures to kill and eat us. That’s what he wants, to deceive the entire hunter applicant pool and feast on every one of you.”

Reili smirked a little and tossed the petal up, allowing it to multiply as she walked towards the cloud and did a flip through. She stood behind a man now as petals fell down around him and he made a confused face. “Don’t you mean us?” she whispered, grabbing his nape with one hand and the top of his head with the other, quickly snapping his neck and he collapsed. She looked up, seeing Hisoka sending cards flying at Satotz, who caught them between his fingers. 

Hisoka released a chuckle, fluttering a deck of cards between his hands. “I see, I see,” he released. “That settles it, then.” Reili giggled a little and crossed her arms. “So you are the real one.”

The sound of the monkey screeching, showing it wasn’t dead, made her tilt her head and look down at it, its fearful wide eyes looking at her before taking off away from the group. “I don’t think so,” she sang sweetly, using her right hand to grab the sword hilt at her side and lazily throw it, a blade materializing and landing in the back of the creature. She looked back at the crowd who stared either at her or Hisoka. “The Examiners are Hunters,” she explained. 

“Each is hand-picked by the Exam Committee to do this job without pay,” Hisoka continues, smirking while looking towards Reili, now having a small understanding of what she was capable of. “Anyone who holds the title we’re vying for ourselves could have deflected those attacks, quite easily, I might add.” 

“Our little imposter’s voice was fluctuating far too often and was blinking too much to be able to actually telling the truth, add on that that his heart rate varied while Mr. Satotz’s stayed constant and calm, there was no doubt he would have just killed the ape at any second,” Reili said, smiling. The crowd watched her as she teleported to her sword, ripping it from the back of the ape and returning to Hisoka’s side, no petals being used. The blade vanished and she put the hilt back to its place on her hip. “As 44 stated, a Hunter like Mr. Satotz would have easily been able to stop me before I snapped his neck,” she said, a sweet smile showing her canines as she looked to the man. 

Satotz bowed his head slightly. “I shall take that as a compliment, thank you,” he said. He looked up at Hisoka with unfazed eyes. “Still, should you choose to attack me again, for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you for attacking an Examiner, and have you immediately disqualified. Is that clear?”

Hisoka closed his eyes, smiling. “Of course,” he answered. 

The sound of cawing filled the air. “Seems the vultures have already swooped in,” Reili said sweetly, putting her hands out in an ‘oh well’ fashion and shrugging. 

“He was trying to confuse the applicants and lure some of you away,” Satotz explained, gaining the attention of the whole group. “These attempts are to be expected,” he said, beginning to walk through the center of the group, taking a glance at Reili. “Please be aware that you will encounter such deceptions on a regular basis.” He came to a stop, watching the vultures as they picked apart the impostor, holding his hands behind his back. “I must assume that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my true identity. Understand?” he asked, turning back to the group of applicants. “I want to make it abundantly clear that if any of you are to lose sight of me once we enter the fog of the Misly Wetlands, you have no hope whatsoever of reaching the Second Phase of the Exam. You’ve been warned. Now,” he said, eyeing everyone. “Let’s begin. Please follow me.” 

As Satotz began running, the group followed closely. “So, you chose him knowing he was the impostor,” Hisoka released with a crooked smile. 

“Hope you aren’t mad,” she said with a giggle. 

Hisoka chuckled a little. “When did you figure out he was the fake?” he asked. 

“The second he started talking,” she said, smiling up at him. She looked back in front of them and saw they were approaching the trees. “This is where we part,” she giggled out. “See you at the finish!'' Before he could respond, she was up in the air, grabbing a branch and swinging herself to the next, landing on her feet. She stayed above Satotz, maintaining her high ground, occasionally keeping tabs on five of the other applicants, but as she moved through the trees, she furrowed her brows. She landed and saw all five were missing, but so were a large group of others. “Shit,” she breathed out. “Sacrifice them and get my license… save them and risk it,” she muttered, standing up straight on the branches and keeping an eye on Satotz as he kept moving. 

She stood still, contemplating, but as Satotz began disappearing, she jumped three more branches to keep him where she could see him. However much she was ready to let them die, Gon’s face flashed through her mind, his words filling her mind. ‘Wanna be friends? We can help each other during the exam!’ his voice filled her head and she grunted. “Dammit,” she released, pulling her sword and conjuring a blade. She jumped down in front of a group of applicants, slamming her sword hilt deep and kneeling on the ground, her eyes closed. Their shouts of fear filled the air and she huffed. “Shut up, I’m not going to kill you,” she released, closing her eyes as they all stared at her. They watched her eyes move back and forth under her eyelids until a smirk formed on her face. “Found ‘em,” she said, making the blade disappear and moved the hilt to her hip. She pulled out a petal and looked at the group of men staring at her. “Better keep up, don’t want to get lost!” she said, chuckling. She tossed the petal up and did a back flip into the cloud, disappearing right in front of them. As she landed, she crouched down beside Kurapika. “Why are we here?” she asked, making him jump. She giggled, “sorry, I noticed everyone was away from the group.”

He blinked and pointed to a small field. She looked over, seeing a collection of dead men laying on the ground, Leorio unconscious, and then Hisoka, holding Gon in the air by the throat. She tightened her jaw, a set of motherly instincts coming in. “44 killed all those men, Leorio confronted him with a stick and he got punched in the face, and then Gon stepped in.”

“I’ll handle it, stay here,” she said quietly. 

“Reili, no, he’ll ki-”

“No he wont,” she said, masking her Aura and standing. She gripped her hilt and began to silently sprint at him. She hurled the hilt at him, sending it flying and hitting his elbow, making him go wide-eyed and he was forced to drop the boy in his grip. He looked over quickly as she was in the air, coming down at him. Her feet hit his still outstretched arm and she used her momentum to jump forwards, hooking her arm around his neck and swinging around his body, landing on her feet and flipping him backwards over her. She released him as he started falling back, but he reached a hand out, catching himself with one hand and pushed himself up doing a back hand spring. 

“Reili-” Gon started to shout, gasping for air. 

“Stay back,” she ordered. “Check on Leorio.” Hisoka smiled at her as the two began walking in a circle. “They are my friends,” she said in a kind voice, staring at him. 

“Am I not?” Hisoka asked, pouting and tilting his head. 

“You are,” she said, nodding. “That’s why I didn’t sever your arm with my blade, but I don’t like seeing my friends fight.”

“So intense,” Hisoka said, his voice becoming giddy. “I’m getting turned on,” he moaned out. 

“I suppose we fight then,” Reili breathed out, looking at him while slowly beginning to walk. 

Hisoka brought a hand up, cards between his fingers. “I suppose so, little flower.” In a swift movement, he sent the cards and she quickly drew her second hilt, conjuring a blade and spun around, swinging the blade effortlessly to deflect the cards. When she came to a stop, two more were flying and her and she jumped up, doing a barrel roll between them. Hisoka released a thrilled noise. “Look at you go!” he airily said. Reili giggled and threw her sword up, sending it flying over his head and land it blade down behind him. “How do I sense no malice around you?” he asked, intrigued. 

“Maybe I have none,” she offered, putting a hands behind her back and shrugging with a smile. “Shall we continue?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Yes please,” he said, smiling widely. He darted at her, swinging as he reached her, she lazily evaded six blows before unlatching her hands from behind her and took a few swings, often hitting nothing but a misty form of him or straight air. In a swift movement, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air, raising a brow as a small moan came from her throat, showing no signs of trying to fight him. “Oh?” he asked, tilting his head. 

She smirked a little, bringing her arm up and slamming her elbow into the inside of his own, making him loosen his grip as she wrapped her arm around his, lacing it under and reached up to his neck as he dropped her. She grabbed his throat and stuck a leg behind his own before slamming him to the ground. He released a moan as she held him in place and she chuckled. “Oh?” she mimicked. 

Reili saw his hand coming up and she jumped from him, letting him jump to his feet, standing between her and her sword. She started sprinting at him, flipping in front of him with a foot stretched out in front of her, looking like she was going to deliver a kick to his chest. He reached out to grab her foot and she teleported. She landed on her sword, parallel to the ground and the weapon bent as she came into contact with it, shooting her towards him from behind like a slingshot.

Reili flew through the air like a bullet and she slammed her shoulder into the center of his back, sending him flying forward. She did a forward roll and caught herself in a crouching position, looking up to see him land fully standing, his back to her. His chuckle filled the air. “I’ve seen enough,” he said, looking back at her. “Don’t worry, I didn’t kill your friend,” he said, looking to Gon. “He’s going to be just fine. And that’s because he passed.” He released a giggle, moving towards Gon as Reili stood, picking up the first hilt she threw and then pulling the second from the ground, ridding it of the blade and attaching them to her hips. “And yes, you passed as well. All three of you did, actually,” he said happily. “Now, go and become a good Hunter.”

Gon stared at him in confusion, then to Reili who crossed her arms and giggled. The sound of ringing filled the air and Reili tilted her head a little. She watched the man pull a walking talky and looked down at it. “Hisoka,” a robotic voice said. “You should get back here. We’ve almost reached the site of the Second Phase.”

Hisoka boredly brought the device up so he could speak into it. “Okay, be right there.” He stood up and began walking towards Leorio. “It’s good to have friends, isn’t it?” he asked. Reili watched him effortlessly lift Leorio up over his shoulder, letting him hang like something he just stalked and killed for dinner. “Can you find your own way back?” he asked, looking over at Gon. Gon gave a single nod and Hisoka smiled. “Good boy,” his voice sang as he turned and began walking in Reili’s direction, as she was standing between him and his path. “Will you be needing the little flower to do so?”

“N-no,” Gon released, furrowing his brows. 

“Good,” Hisoka said, smirking at Reili as he reached her, ducking down briefly and lifting her up over his other shoulder, making her release an angelic laugh.

She placed her hands on his lower back and propped herself up to look at Gon. “If you don’t get there a half hour after we do, I’ll come find you, kay?” she called smiling widely at the boy. As they were engulfed in mist, she chuckled. “I can walk, you know?” she asked, hearing him chuckle. “You didn’t beat me, you can’t carry me like your last kill.”

“I was holding back,” Hisoka said, laughing. 

Reili smirked a little. “So was I,” she said. 

“Oh, I’m aware,” he giggled out. “Do you actually wish to walk or are you just going to teleport back to help them?” he asked. 

“I’ll walk with you,” she said, nodding. “I told them a half hour, remember?” she asked. As Hisoka lifted his arm from her and bent down, she leaned backwards and did a back walkover from his shoulder. “How could you tell I was holding back?” she asked with a giggle, lacing her finger behind her head as she walked with him. 

“You use Nen, but didn’t use it at all during our little match,” he said, smirking down at her. “Besides to teleport and conjure that blade, at least.” 

“You think so?” she asked, tilting her head a bit. “Who’s to say I wasn’t using it any other time?”

“Because other than those two times, you’ve been using Zetsu to hide it,” he said, chuckling. “What I’m trying to put together is why the petals if you can teleport without them?”

“Nosey thing, aren’t you?” Reili jeered, peering up at him with a smirk. “If I can see where I’m going, I don’t need to use them, but, if I can’t, I can still teleport but it isn’t as exact without the petals, I’ll end up in the general location, not exactly where I want to be.” Hisoka made an impressed face as she looked up at him with a goofy smile. “So, figure out my Nen Class yet?” she asked, giggling. “I’ve figures out yours.”

“Oh really?” he asked, raising a brow at her. “What am I then?” he asked, chuckling. 

“Transmuter,” she said simply and he furrowed his brows. He watched her lurch forward doing some cartwheels in front of him. All of this, the fighting style, concealment of her Aura, her perceptiveness of others, made him desire a fight with her, but he knew he wouldn’t get a real one until she released herself from Zetsu. She had a wall up he would have to shatter before he would get the chance. “So? What’s my type, Jester?” she asked, landing on her feet and looking back at him. 

He chuckled and raised a brow. “Due to the multiplying petals and blades, Conjuring, but I still can’t figure out the teleportation, so that might be a question of species. And the personality doesn’t quite match that of a Conjurer.” 

Reili giggled. “Nope!” she exclaimed, smiling at him before turning around. “And I’m human.”

She started going to the right and he smirked. “Left,” he corrected, turning to go the right way. Reili made a noise and turned, moving to follow him. “Then what is it?” he asked as she reached his side. 

Reili shook her head a little. “Nope, you have to figure that out on your own!” she released, smiling up at him. 

He chuckled. “Don’t strike me as the independent type, so can’t be a specialist. Not very hot tempered, can’t be an emitter. Possibly a transmuter like me, whimsical. I can’t be sure until you actually use your hatsu, little flower,” he had a large smile, seeing it as some sort of challenge, however, the fact she is hiding so much was enough to give him hints. “We’re almost there,” he said, looking ahead of them. 

Reili smiled and nodded. “I’m not a transmuter,” she offered, chuckling. She started jogging ahead, moving through the trees and finally emerged, seeing the large group of people. She smiled and met the eyes of Killua. He perked up and jogged over to her. “Hey, Killua,” she said, climbing over a bush and met him about ten feet from the bush. 

“Hey Reili,” he said, looking up at her. “Have you seen Gon at all? I lost him once I got here.”

“Yeah!” she exclaimed. “He should be coming through soon, I gave him a half hour before I was going to go out to find him, Kurapika is with him.”

“Oh,” Killua said in understanding. His eyes darted over, seeing Hisoka climbing out over the bush she had just maneuvered over, carrying Leorio over his shoulder. “W-what happened?” he asked. 

Reili looked over, seeing Hisoka smiling at her as he usually did, walking over to a tree. “Oh, he got knocked out, Hisoka helped me carry him back,” she said, looking down at him. 

“You’re friend is here, little flower,” Hisoka released, making her look back at him and give him a large smile and a thumbs up. 

She turned back to Killua and smiled. “I’m glad you made it through alright.” 

After about 20 minutes of talking to Killua, Gon and Kurapika arrived, and they all checked on Leorio, deciding to not tell him what happened. Turns out, Gon had found their way back by tracking Leorio and Reili by scent, Leorio’s cologne and Reili’s flower petals leading him to them. They were able to enter the Second Phase and were greeted by two Hunters, Menchi and Buhara, the examiners. The group was to enter the forest and get pork to prepare a dish for the Hunters. Reili had watched everyone provide tasteless meals, most being just roasted pig as a whole, but then it was her turn to present. She had made a pork stew, carrying two bowls up and placing them down. 

Menchi eyed the stew and smirked a little, seeing the seasoned meat, different types of vegetables and even some flower petals from her own collection, adding even more flavor to her meal. She smirked a little, looking at Reili who was smiling widely, her hands clasped behind her back. “Excellent presentation, but let’s see about the taste, okay?” she asked. Reili was the last to present her meal, no one having passed yet. Reili watched the woman dunk her spoon in and brought the stew up to her mouth, eating it. She smirked and looked up at her. “Nice job, 69,” she said, holding up her little sign with an O on it. “You passed.” Reili smiled widely and jumped up, cheering. She looked back at the group of four boys who all stared at her with sadness and irritation. 

Reili made a face and began walking down the steps and to them. “I’m sorry guys,” she said softly. 

“So much food!” Buhara released, patting his stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty stuffed, myself,” Menchi released, looking rather displeased from her seat. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Only one of you passed to the next Phase, everyone besides applicant 69, Exam’s over!” she called. 

Reili stood with wide eyes, looking at the boys around her and clenched her jaw. As people began questioning the situation, Reili carefully eyed everyone. The sound of crashing grabbed her attention, a man with blond hair with an undercut having slammed his fist onto a table, crushing it. “This is unacceptable, do ya hear me?” he shouted loudly. “I will not accept this!”

“Say what you want,” Menchi released with a chuckle. “But you still failed.”

“Shut the hell up!” the man shouted. “You asked for pork and we gave it to you. We risked out lives-”

“Your challenge was to prepare a pork dish that both examiners would find delicious,” Menchi corrected, looking angry from her spot. “And only one of you succeeded. The rest all did pretty much the exact same thing. I mean, it’s like you didn’t even try to figure it out. And when it looked like you had tried, it was just fancy plating with no flavor to back it up! Its clear that other than 69, none of you took this seriously!”

“But its pork,” Hanzo said quietly. “No matter how you cook it, its still just pork.”

Reili smiled and went wide eyed as Menchi dashed at him, grabbing him by his red scarf and pulling his face close to hers. “You wanna say that one more time?” she raged, growling at him. “If I hear any more crap from you, I’ll shove my arm up your ass, and knock your teeth out! Got it?” as she continued to scream at him, Reili released a single laugh and clapped her hand over her mouth as the applicants all looked at her. She made an apologetic face as Menchi sat down and crossed her legs. “So, as I was saying. Only one of you has the guts to cook anything remotely new or innovative.”

“Hey!” the first man shouted. “Shut up, I’m not here because I’m trying to be some gourmet cook, but a Hunter!” he shouted, walking towards the woman. The crowd behind him all began cheering and Reili rolled her eyes. “My goal is to become a Blacklist Hunter, and no stupid Gourmet Hunter is gonna tell me I can’t.”

Menchi didn’t even look at him. “Then it’s too bad a stupid Gourmet Hunter is your examiner. Well better luck next year, I guess.” 

Reili’s eyes remained on the angered applicant, side stepping and lurking through the crowd with her arms down beside her. As he shouted and started running at her, she saw Buhara clench a fist and she smirked. She jumped up and teleported directly behind him, slamming both feet into his back as Buhara saw him falling forward, quickly delivering an uppercut and sending him flying over the crowd. Menchi smirked at Reili as half of the applicants eyed her, watching her bring her legs up and give herself momentum to jump back up to her feet, the other half watched the man go flying. 

“Buhara, 69, please don’t interfere,” Menchi released. 

Reili giggled. “Sorry,” she said, clapping a hand on the back of her neck. 

Buhara looked down at Menchi. “I’m sorry, but it kinda looked like you were gonna kill him if I didn’t step in.”

“Probably,” Menchi released with a chuckle, standing up and holding knives. “Nice kick, by the way,” she said, smirking at Reili. 

Reili teleported back to her friends, watching Mechi provide a speech and knife throwing display. Her eyes floated to Hisoka, seeing him raise a card with a smirk, but wind began picking up. She teleported to his side and gently grabbed his wrist, making him look down at her. She simply pointed up at the figure barreling down from an airship above them. “Don’t make the same mistake twice,” she said softly, looking up at him. He smirked and made the card disappear as a collision sounded. 

The ordeal was quite boring to her, the Exam Chairman reprimanded Menchi for her anger and ultimately came to the conclusion they would retake the Second Phase, Menchi participating. Reili didn’t have to participate again. Now, they were all on Split Mountain, Reili having slammed one of her swords into the large rock and was standing on it, one foot on the butt of the hilt, bending at the knee and sitting back, her free leg resting on top of her foot. She had her arms crossed on her knees, resting her chin on her forearms. The group was all watching Menchi go and collect a Spider Eagle egg, diving down before riding the wind back up. 

Reili’s bored expression disappeared as she landed again. She giggled and lurched from her sword, pulling out a petal before sprinting past Hisoka and hurling herself over the edge, laughing as she started to fall. She spun and looked up, seeing four boys in particular falling with her. She zoomed right past the web lining, spinning again so she was face down, snatching and egg from the sack. “Wait for the wind!” she shouted up before she hurled a petal under her, letting them instantly multiple and she teleported. Gon let out a laugh, seeing all of the Cherry blossoms start falling. Menchi saw petals falling around her and Reili did a flip and landed on her sword, one foot on the butt and she regained her previous position, this time holding the egg carefully on a single finger. 

Menchi smirked. “You didn’t have to do it,” she offered. 

Reili giggled. “Seemed like fun! Do you want this? I don’t eat eggs,” she offered, tossing it up and catching it in her palm, holding it out for her. 

Menchi looked at her confused, the Chairman smirking. “I’ll take it!” he said happily and Reili giggled, tossing it to him.

Reili looked passed him as he caught it, seeing the wind pick up and all the applicants that were brave enough come flying up and land on the cliff's edge. It didn’t take long for the eggs to be boiled, Reili using the time for meditation on top of her sword, but she could feel a pair of heeled feet closing in on her. She smiled and opened one eye, seeing Hisoka coming to a stop in front of her. “Not eating?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Not a fan of eggs,” she said, placing her hands on her knee and resting her chin on them, looking up at him with a smile. 

“Give it a try,” he said, smirking at her. “You may just like it.” He brought his egg out towards her, smirking. She made a face at him and he giggled. “Just one polite bite, little flower.”

Reili puffed her cheeks out but sighed. She leaned forward a little and opened her mouth. Hisoka raised a brow and Reili closed her eyes. “I don’t want it enough to reach for it, you’ll have to feed me,” she said before opening her mouth again.

Hisoka chuckled and brought the egg to her mouth, letting her take a single bite. He watched her face instantly morph to disgust and she shook her head viciously. He released a laugh as her eyes opened and he held his empty hand out, letting her spit it out into his hand. It was unchewed, showing she probably just gave it a second on her tongue before holding it between her teeth. “Really now?” he asked, chuckling and holding it with two long nails. 

“Awful,” she said, shaking her head. She watched as he popped the piece into his mouth and she shivered. “Gross,” she said. Hisoka laughed again and gave her a little push, making her lose balance and fall back on her butt. “Ow,” she huffed, hopping up onto her sword but standing so she was taller than him. She held her free leg up and close to her other leg as she placed her hands on her hips. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“It seemed like the perfect opportunity,” he said, biting into his egg again. 


	3. Release

Reili sat on the airship, looking out the window at the starry sky. They wouldn’t be arriving until the morning, and she was feeling rather restless at the time. A sigh escaped her and she forced herself to stand, figuring it would best if she got some sleep. The halls seemed empty as she walked, her arms crossed and slowly moving. She knew Kurapika and Leorio had gone to get rest, but she wasn’t sure about the two twelve year olds, she knew they planned on exploring, so that’s probably what they were up to. A dark feeling filled the air as she rounded a corner and she raised a brow. She quickly used Gyo, seeing the hall was filled with a malice filled Aura. She engaged Ten, walking through with her protection and saw an open door in the hall, the Aura pouring from it. She popped her head in, seeing Hisoka sitting with a cruel grin on his face as he created a tower of cards. 

Hisoka’s lidded eyes darted to the doorway, his smirk growing when he saw her and placed the last two cards with one hand. Reili smiled and entered, leaning against the doorway. “Little flower,” he released, tipping the tower over with a single push. “Please, come in,” he instructed, not getting up from his spot at the wall. Reili moved in, eyeing the man on the couch. “Have you met Gittarackur?” he asked, gesturing to the man. 

Reili smiled at the man, not showing any level of fear. “No, I haven’t had the pleasure, but I’ve seen you quite a few times, I believe.” His body cranked and shook as he looked at her, the small mouth holding an eerie smile. “I’m Reili, despite this Joker’s pet name.”

Hisoka released a chuckle. “What are you doing awake?” he asked, making her look at him. 

“That was actually what I was on my way to take care of,” she said, giggling a little as she seemingly floated through the room, looking at different paintings on the wall. “Trying to find a place that’s not so crowded.”

“Well, you’re welcome to rest here if you’d like,” he released, placing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his hand. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” she said, tilting her head a little. 

“Nonsense,” Hisoka released, grinning at her. “Gittarackur might even offer you the couch,” he said in a joking manner. 

The cranking that filled the air made Reili offer a hand up and smile at the man who was beginning to stand. “No need for that,” she said with a giggle. “If you’re sure it's alright?” she asked, looking between the two.

“Of course, little flower,” Hisoka released. “We’ve just finished talking, so, pick your spot, we’ll be sure no one disturbs you.”

Reili chuckled as he gathered his cards, making her way over and laying on the ground two feet from him and propping her head up, resting it in her hand as she was on her side, looking at the cards in his hands. “Can I help?” she asked with a smile. He chuckled and halved the deck for her, handing them over. She sat up and shuffled them between her hands, making note of one card in particular. She giggled. “You used the Joker the most, how silly,” she breathed, making him look at her. 

“And how do you know that?” he asked, grinning at her. 

Reili chuckled and blindly plucked it from the deck. “It has a crease in it that’s a little deeper than the rest. And it has more of a red hue to it. Hisoka, you naughty thing,” she joked. 

“So young, yet so cheeky,” Hisoka released, leaning back against the wall and smirking at her. 

Reili giggled. “How old do you think I am, exactly?” she asked, taking two cards and leaning forward, beginning to set them up. 

“16?” he asked, repeating her actions right next to her cards. 

Reili giggled, crossing her legs. “20,” she said, smirking as she set up another pair. 

“I don’t believe you,” Hisoka released, smirking and setting up another pair. “Too bubbly and ditsy.”

“Well, I’m used to this persona,” she released, smiling while placing a card on top of the two she placed. “It was my husband’s favorite, and the kids didn’t like when I got mad either.” 

“You’re a wife and mother then?” Hisoka asked, grinning at the idea of her slowly opening up. “You could leave them so easily to get a Hunter’s license?”

Reili did a little shrug. “I was, they’re all dead. Murdered actually.” Reili didn’t look up at him as his jaw tightened. “Just under two years ago, murdered in our home by a thief. I found them but he was still in the house, he knocked me unconscious, got what he needed, and left.” Reili casually mentioned the town they were living in at the time before sighing, adding cards to their tower.

“Well, that’s very unfortunate,” Hisoka breathed out, his brows raising as he looked down at the cards between them. 

Reili shrugged and smiled at him. “These things happen I suppose, I’ve done my mourning. My husband didn’t want me to get my license, so I figured that nothing is stopping me now.” By now, their small card castle was nearly finished, and Reili placed the last two cards on top. Her eyes floated up to look into Hisoka’s, a smirk on her face. “Everyone wants to rule the world, right?” she asked, bringing a finger up and knocking it over. Hisoka had a look of surprise and her smirk turned into a smile, bringing a hand up and releasing her hair from her ponytail. She fell backwards on her back, keeping her legs in the criss cross position. “Suppose I better try and sleep,” she breathed out. 

Hisoka kept his eyes on her, no longer having a smile on his face. He stared at her face, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, soft breaths coming out. He silently stood and moved to the couch, grabbing the blanket from the back rest behind Illumi and bringing it over, draping it across her. He stood over her, Illumi staring from his spot. After about 20 minutes, Hisoka saw the rapid eye movements indicating rem sleep and his jaw tightened. However, a burst of energy filled the room, causing him to step back. A malice filled Aura flowed rampid, overpowering his own and Illumi’s forcing the two to take on a state of Ten. She had a small smile on her face as she slept and Hisoka looked at Illumi. 

“What?” the man asked from his place on the couch, pulling the pins from his face and allowing himself to drop the disguise. 

“Such a thing to watch,” Hisoka chuckled out, raising a brow. “I killed her family,” he said. “Didn’t recognize her at first… I knew for sure once she let her hair down, but I remember killing them,” he released with a smirk. His voice was quiet, and Illumi could barely make out what he was saying. “Her husband was a foul mouthed, fat old man, and once I started the torture, he told me just how he managed to land this little beauty.”

“Strayed from your usual pattern? For what?” he asked, tilting his head. 

Hisoka smirked a little, walking over to the couch and plopping down. “I saw a photograph of her holding the children, twin boys. At the time, I was going to make their deaths swift, but I made a comment on how a man like him got a girl like that. Then it dawned on me, so I asked sincerely. The torture was quick before he started to spill everything. He bought her at auction when she was four, and she wasn’t as compliant as he would have liked. After two years of torture and brain washing, she fell in line. Married when she was thirteen, and forced himself on her when she was 17, and that was how she got the twins. I killed him the instant he finished, and then killed the boys in their cribs.” He made a gesture to the aura filled room. “This must be the pent up rage she had been forced to hold back most of her life coming out to some-what protect her while she sleeps.” 

“Think she knows it was you then?” Illumi asked, eyeing the sleeping girl. 

Hisoka raised a hand lazily. “I knocked her out before she even had a chance to see me. Didn’t have the heart to kill her at the time.”

“You could do it now,” Illumi offered, not taking his eyes off the sleeping woman. 

The red haired man made a face. “No… she’s holding back, has been since she first got to the exam… I need an all out fight with her before I could think about killing her. I won’t get that until she opens herself to me.” Hisoka scanned her, a cryptic smile coming to his face. “I’m getting excited just thinking about shattering her. She’s mine, understand?” 

  
  
  


The next morning came and Reili had awoke before the two men. She slowly sat up, seeing Hisoka in his place from the night before, head hanging a little with his arms crossed as he was sitting up against the wall. Stretching a little, she saw she was between his legs, both stretched out and spread as if some sort of protection for her. She twisted her body slightly, stretching her back and saw another set of legs, cladded in green, spread like Hikosa’s. Her eyed moved up his body, seeing the pin-clad face of Gittarackur, sleeping. They must have laid down like that after she fell asleep. 

Reili silently stood up, looking down at the two sleeping men, her malice filled Aura still swarming around her as she gritted her teeth. She closed her eyes and calmed herself, stepping over their legs and making for the door. She shut the door behind her before pulling a hilt and slamming the conjured blade into the ground before hopping onto it and sitting on one foot, sitting criss cross and and putting her hands out in front of her, touching her fingertips together. She meditated there for about three hours, closing her Aura off from the world, as well as her own mind. The sound emanating from the speakers around the ship must have woken the two men, and as they exited the room, they saw the back of Reili as she sat perfectly still. 

Hisoka smirked and placed his nails against her back, giving a slight push, but she didn’t sway an inch. Instead, her hands dropped to her sides and she stood up smoothly, bringing one foot up close to her other leg and jumped, spinning to face them before landing again. “Well, look who’s finally up,” she released with a giggle. 

Hisoka chuckled and put his hands on his hips. “And how long have you been sitting there?” he asked, leaning forward and looking up at her. 

“Three hours,” she said with a shrug and jumped back off the sword, grabbing the hilt as she landed. The men watched the blade disappear and she attached the hilt to her hip. “I was meditating. We should probably get going though, we’re arriving at the location of Phase Three,” she said, turning and beginning to walk, the two men in tow. 

  
  
  


Reili stood on top of the tower with Kurapika and Leorio, trying to figure out a way to get down. She sighed a little, seeing less and less people remaining and furrowed her brows. She grabbed her hilt and slammed it into the top of the tower, kneeling down and closing her eyes. 

“What are you doing,” Kurapika asked, furrowing his brows. 

Leorio crossed his arms. “What could you possibly be-”

“Please be quiet,” she said softly, her face emotionless. “I’m analysing.” The two stared at her in confusion. After about four minutes, she opened her eyes and made the blade disappear. “There are trap doors,” she explained. The pair went wide eyed. “There are multiple paths going down, the problem being there’s really no telling if we’d be able to all go through together.” she looked around, seeing rectangles in the stone. “We’ve already wasted 20 minutes…”

“There are less applicants as well, 24, actually,” Kurapika said. 

“That means half have already found doors,” Reili said, nodding. 

The sound of someone calling their names made them look over. Gon and Killua were waving them over and Reili carefully made her way, trying not to step on any doors. Once the three reached them, Reili smiled at them. “What’s up?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Look at this,” Gon said, pointing down. “We’ve found a trap door. Check it out!” he exclaimed, making her look down at the rectangle in front of them. He put some pressure on it and they all heard the scraping of the stone.

“I see,” Kurapika said, making Reili look up at him. “So the only way that we can reach the lower levels is by turning over these stones.”

“Okay,” Leorio exclaimed. “Good job! Let’s head on down!”

“Okay, but I’m sort of confused,” Gon said, looking up at him. 

“Why?” Leorio asked, looking over his glasses at the boy. “What is there to be confused about?” 

Gon pointed outward. “There’s one,” he started and began pointing out a few more doors.

Reili huffed a little. “They’re single use, aren’t they?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

Killua nodded his head. “They can only be used one time,” he agreed, looking at her. “We saw someone fall through one earlier,” he continued, “but when we tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge an inch.”

“Judging by the door’s size, only one applicant can go through it at a time,” Kurapika said, crossing his arms. Reili nodded in agreement, slowly moving closer to the blond’s side and crossing her arms.

Killua raised a finger. “Which means, only one person can use each door. It’s beginning to look like we’re all gonna have to split up.” He had a smile, looking at them all. “We decided that we’ll each pick a door and see where it goes.”

Gon nodded, looking up at Leorio. “And no hard feelings if one of them’s a trap. How bout you guys? What are you gonna do?” 

“Works for me,” Leorio said, shrugging his shoulders. “Seems like luck is part of the game or something.”

“It seems like a good plan!” Reili said, smiling at the two boys. “Good work!” they smiled widely at her like two kids that just pleased their mother. 

Reili giggled and Kurapika nodded, smiling. “No objection here, either. That settles it.”

The group of five each moved to a door, Reili looking down at hers with a sigh. “At the count of three, we all hop in at exactly the same time, okay?” Leorio asked. 

“Sounds good,” Reili said nodding. 

“Reili,” Killua said, making her look at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, making her furrow her brows. “You can teleport.”

Reili made a little bit of a shocked face and took a few steps back. “I-I didn’t want you guys to do it alone,” she said, brows furrowed. 

“Reili, we’re going to be alone anyway,” Kurapika said, looking at the girl. 

“Were you actually going to risk not making it down so you could go with us?” Leorio asked, furrowing his brows. 

Reili made a little face, not realizing that is exactly what she was doing. “Y-yeah… I guess.”

Gon shook his head and looked at her. “Come on, Reili, you don’t have to hold back for our sake. We will get to the bottom, okay? And we will have you waiting there for us!”

“A-are you sure?” she asked, furrowing her brows.

“Reili, go on, we will meet you down there safe and sound,” Kurapika said, nodding his head at her. 

Reili looked at their soft smiles and smiled a little. “Thanks guys,” she released, nodding her head. “I’ll wait for you, okay? I believe in you!” The happiness in her voice made them smile more. “You got this!” she dove her hand into her satchel and grabbed a pink petal.

“Goodbye for now,” Gon said, smiling widely. 

“See you at the base!” she exclaimed, nodding. She tossed it into the air and jumped up, doing a layout and disappearing. As her feet came in contact with stone, she opened her eyes. There were four torches lighting the stone room, but other than those, all that was there were closed stone doors. “Hm?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“First to pass the Third Phase, Reili, number 69,” a voice said over the intercom. “Time elapsed, 27 minutes.” 

Reili giggled. “So they still counted it!” she released with a laugh. 

“As much as I hate it, you technically made it to the bottom under 72 hours,” the voice said, making her jump. 

“Oh? You can hear me?” she asked, brows furrowed. 

“Yes,” the voice said simply. 

Reili giggled. “Can you tell me how four people are doing? 99, 403, 404 and 405?” she asked, looking up. 

“Those four applicants all fell into the same path,” the voice said, making Reili smile. “They are currently waiting on a fifth participant before they can begin their journey through the tower.”

Reili’s smile dropped. “So I could have gone through with them?” she asked, muttering. “Well, I can just teleport up to them, right?”

“No you cannot,” the voice said, making her pout. “Leaving this room will indicate a forfeit of placement, and will disqualify you from continuing with the exam.”

“Well, that’s dumb,” she huffed out. “How far is the closest applicant from finishing?”

“Approximately eight hours,” the voice answered, making her pout again. “However, he is moving at an exceptional speed, so it is quite possible it will take less time.”

“44?” she asked, raising her brow. 

“Yes,” the voice said. 

“Can you tell him I said to hurry up?” she asked innocently. 

When no response came, she sighed, and lifted a hilt before slamming a blade into the ground before hopping up into it, this time upside down. Her palm was on the butt of the hilt, her other hand behind her back and she belt at the hips, spreading her legs, flexing every part of her body as she flowed through a series of movements. 

“Your message has been given,” the voice said abruptly and she fell, landing on her feet. 

She looked up at the dark ceiling. “What did he say?” she asked with a giggle. 

“He chuckled first, asked if you had teleported, and added ‘tell little flower to stop being so impatient, include the pet-name,’ and that was all.”

“Can you tell him he’s a clown?” she asked, giggling. She stood still, a smirk on her face as she waiting in silence. 

“He laughed,” the voice said. 

“Thank you!” Reili called, giggling. 

The next six hours were painfully boring for her. She meditated for three, practiced with her swords for two, ate a small meal that whoever was working the tower sent through a shelf coming out of the wall, and even tried carving things into the wall, being yelled at by the voice on the intercom. Now, she was running back and forth, doing different flips and stunts to try and pass the time. At least when they were running during the first phase, she was able to talk to people and had an activity she had to do. As she did a series of layouts, she didn’t see or hear one of the stone doors opening or a person walking in, smirking as she flipped gracefully through the air. 

“Second to finish the Third Phase, Hisoka,” the voice announced, making Reili land and stop in the center of the room, looking over as he walked towards her. “Time elapsed; six hours, 17 minutes.”

She smirked. “Took you long enough,” she released, moving towards him but jumping up onto her still implanted sword, looking down at him. 

“Not everyone can just bypass physical space, Little flower,” he said, putting his hands on his hips as he looked up at her. “Did you really call me a clown?”

Reili giggled. “I was hoping it would make you hurry up, and it did! He said the estimated time for you was eight hours!” she exclaimed, looking him up and down. Her smile dropped when she saw he had two deep gashes, one on his side and the other on his shoulder. “Oh my,” she released, furrowing her brows. “You got hurt,” she whispered.

“Just scratches,” he said, waving it off. 

Reili crossed her arms. “Scratches my butt,” she countered, making him laugh. “I’m stitching you up,” she announced before hopping off the sword. 

“No,” he said, grinning. “It’s fine!”

She pouted a little. “At least let me treat them so they don’t become infected,” she said softly. 

“Not going to take no for an answer?” he asked, raising a brow at her. She smiled and shook her head. “Fine, just this one though,” he said, gesturing to the one at his side. “It seems to be festering a bit.”

Reili nodded her head and smiled. “Take your shirts off,” she said nodding, reaching to be straps above and below her breasts. 

“Oh?” he asked, raising a brow suggestively. 

Reili rolled her eyes as the straps fell and she began pulling off the bag. “So I can treat the wounds,” she clarified and he chuckled. She knelt down to the ground, unzipping the bag, letting it open like a book and lay flat on the ground in front of her. Two shirts dropping in front of her bag, made her look up at him, seeing his toned abs and chest as he looked down at her crouching figure, his tongue slipping over his top lip. “Come on, lay down on your side,” she said, going back to her bag. 

Hisoka eyed the bag’s contents as he did as he was told, laying down with his left side up and propped himself up. “Flower petals?” he asked, raising a brow and smirking. His left leg was bent and his foot held it up behind his right knee. 

“And stems and roots,” she said, opening up two different pouches. “If you haven’t figured out my Nen type, you’re about to.” A giggle escaped her lips as she began pulling out two different types of flowers.

“You’re a Specialist, aren’t you?” he asked, smirking. She didn’t answer, just smiled a little. “So, when I guessed Conjurer, I technically was right about that?” he asked. 

Reili chuckled. “Technically, I got to my full potential as a specialist at the age of 10,” she explained, nodding. She began moving towards him on her knees, sitting on her feet in front of his stomach. “My husband taught me Conjuration, his uncle taught me Manipulation, and then I found a master of Enhancement.” 

“Why did they teach you?” he said as she grabbed his left arm and moved it out of the way. 

Reili shrugged. “I had a purpose to them, I needed more abilities to fulfil my duties,” she explained. Hisoka raised a brow at the phrase duties, but the look on her face showed that was as far as she would go for the time being. 

“What are the flowers going to do?” he asked, watching her take both petals in hand. 

“Goldenrod,” she said, holding one up. “It has powerful anti-inflammatory qualities due to its Flavonoids and Saponin content so it will help with swelling and irritation while taking away some of the pain.” She lowered it and raised the second petal. “And Calendula, looks just like a Marigold but actually contains Flavonoids as well, it increases blood flow, helping wounds heal faster and aiding tissue reconstruction. The Flavonoids in this one are incredibly effective at combating viruses and bacteria, so the goal is to help create a barrier with these two flowers to kill anything that’s already appeared as well as fight off anything trying to get in,” she explained. “Now hush, I need to focus.” He chuckled and nodded his head. He watched as she balled the plants together between her hands, her eyes closed. Aura began flowing between her fingers in golden streams and her hair began floating from the ponytail at the back of her head. As her eyes opened, he saw they were glowing gold, her mouth was slightly parted as she slowly separated her hands, showing the flowers were gone but gold wisps were flowing from her palms. 

Reili carefully held her hands over his wounded side, her slim fingers moving on their own and the wisps began flowing down to the sliced flesh, penetrating the bleeding meat and he tightened his jaw at the odd sensation. Hisoka smirked, now understanding that her Aura dematerialized substance properties and harnessed them to use for Reili’s benefit, or in this case, his. She released the breath he didn’t realize she was holding and the gold disappeared. She quickly placed a hand over his wound as it started bleeding, red liquid flowing between her finger, reaching for her bag and grabbing medical supplies. Gauze quickly replaced her hand and she didn’t look up to meet his eyes. “Sit up,” she instructed and he did, holding his arm up as he sat criss cross in front of her. She began wrapping a long bandage around his waist, leaning forward to reach around him and circle his torso until the length ran out and she folded it into itself and sat back on her feet. “All done,” she said, smiling and nodding. “The bleeding will slow in a few minutes, it's pushing out the infection.”

Hisoka smirked a little. “So, you can do that with any substance?” he asked and she leaned back, moving her feet and using her hands to prop herself up. Reili nodded her head, smiling up at him. “And the teleporting?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “That’s unrelated, I just figured out the cherry blossoms help me navigate better.” 


	4. Counting Heads

The time at the base of the tour was long, and quite boring for Reili. She had been stuck with Hisoka, Gattarachur, and Hanzo for quite a few hours, and as soon as they two joined them, Reili went and meditated on her own, not really wanting to converse with either men. Hisoka would occasionally throw a card at her, not to hurt her, but to try and surprise her, allowing her to easily catch it every time and blindly throwing it back at him. Everytime, he’d chuckle and shake his head a little. Even with her eyes closed and back to him, he couldn’t get the jump on her. 

Once, Hanzo tried to talk to her, asking why she sat on her sword like that, but she simply brought her finger to her lips, shushing him. As more applicants came, she found herself moving closer and closer to Hisoka, eventually sitting directly next to him on her sword, back to the wall. She even slept on her sword at one point, her pack on her back, pinned to the wall so no one could touch it, and her arms were crossed. When it came time to eat, Hisoka had brought food over and she simply opened her mouth as he sat down. He absentmindedly fed her as he fed himself, those who had passed watching them in utter confusion. 

As they drew towards the end, Reili finally opened her eyes, looking at the clock, muttering they only had three hours left. She clenched her jaw at the fact her friends hadn’t gotten there yet and Hisoka sensed her tenseness as he placed two cards on top of his tower. “Relax,” he released with a chuckle, making her look down at him. 

She furrowed her brows as he brought his hand back, smiling at his little card house. She closed her eyes and stretched her right leg down which had previously been resting on top of her left foot, swinging it into the little structure in front of him. His eyes went wide as he watched it collapse and looked up at her, seeing her smiling and leaning her head back against the wall, bringing her leg back up to rest on her foot. He leaned back against the wall, looking forwards at those who stared at him, waiting to see his reaction. He chuckled a little and shook his head, bringing his left hand up slowly. In a quick movement, he gripped her right elbow and yanked her from her sword, making her eyes shoot open in surprise and release a noise as she fell. As she landed in his lap, he smirked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. She released a sweet laugh as she climbed off him. “What, want attention or something?” she asked, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

“Yes,” he said, looking up at her with a grin. “Let’s play cards,” he offered, spreading the deck out in his hands.

  
  


Much to Reili’s protest, they played cards... for almost three hours. She ended up convincing him to play bullshit, and invited other applicants to play. In the end, only the Amori brothers and Hanzo agreed. They were sitting in a circle, Reili calling out everyone when they lied, except Hisoka, in fact, no one called him out. Reili pulled her eyes up as Hanzo laid down his card, claiming to place one queen. “BS,” she said instantly, smirking as he huffed. 

“Just say bullshit,” Hisoka chuckled out, collecting three cards from his hand. 

“No,” Reili said, smiling at her own hand, seeing she had four Aces left and she was done. 

“Its a part of the game,” Hanzo released, sighing as he collected a rather large pile from the middle. 

Reili shrugged. “My husband said it's not ladylike to swear.”

Hanzo brought a cup of water up to his mouth and started to drink. Hisoka eyed her. “Well, your husband is dead.” The man’s words made Hanzo choke on his water and fall into a coughing fit. 

“Thank you for that reminder,” Reili said sarcastically as the four other males stared at her, unsure of how to proceed in that conversation. 

“I am very uncomfortable with the energy that just appeared,” Umori released, slowly looking down at his cards. 

“Understandable,” Hisoka chuckled out, placing three cards face down. “Three kings,” he released, smirking. 

Reili didn’t look away from Imori and smirked. “Bull shit,” she said loudly. 

“Little flower,” Hisoka groaned, shaking his head. “You evil little thing.” Reili raised a brow and looked up at him with a knowing smirk, seeing him boredly pull his cards back to him.

“Four aces,” she said, laying her cards down face down. 

“Bullshit,” Hisoka said in return. 

Reili let out a sweet laugh. The five males expected her to take them back but she placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her hand. “Take them,” she said, her grin widening as she looked at the man. “I win.”

Hisoka let out a long laugh and took the cards, looking at them to see she in fact was telling the truth. “You little sprite,” he said, shaking his head with a large smile. 

“He’s lied every turn,” she said, looking at the other males. She giggled as she saw their expressions. 

“Three minutes remaining,” the voice over the intercom called. 

Reili’s smile dropped and she sighed. “Relax,” Hisoka breathed. “They’ll make it.”

“Will they?” she asked softly. The sound of a door opening made her head shoot up. Out of the darkness, she saw a battered man come walking in before collapsing. Her eyes widened as the three brothers got up and moved to him. 

Imori kneeled beside him and checked for a pulse. “He’s dead,” he said, looking at his brothers. 

“Damn,” Umori said. “What a moron. It’s better to survive and try again next year than to pass and die tryin’.”

“One minute remains,” the voice sounded again. 

“Fuck,” Reili released. 

“Thought swearing wasn’t lady like?” Hisoka asked, not looking up from his cards. 

“Thought my husband was dead?” she retorted, standing up in anger. She moved from him and went to a more vacant side, pulling her hilt and slamming the blade into the ground before jumping up onto it, sitting as she normally did. She leaned back against the wall and bit her thumb. 

“Am I in trouble now?” Hisoka called, not looking at her as he began collecting his cards. 

“Yes,” Reili called back. Now there were only nineteen people she had to compete with, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness for the four people who had still not arrived. She bit down on her thumb, drawing blood. As she did, the liquid began flowing into her mouth and onto her bottom lip, dripping down her chin. The sound of a rumble made her look up quickly, eyes wide. 

“Kurapika, number 404, is the twenty- second to pass. Killua, number 99 is the twenty-third to pass. Gon, number 405, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Time elapsed, 71 hours and 59 minutes.”

Reili sat still, her eyes wide. It was almost instantaneous that Hisoka was infront of her, lifting her chin with a single finger. “Told you,” he said, smirking. He dragged his thumb across her chin, collecting the blood before dragging it across her lower lip. She watched him look down at his red stained thumb, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it, a blood strip visible on his tongue. “Three of them, eh?” he asked, looking to the door. 

“Thirty seconds remaining.”

Reili looked from the man in front of her. “Leorio and whoever their fifth was,” she whispered, sadness in her voice. 

“Leorio, number 403, is the twenty-fifth to pass,” the voice said, and Reili’s eyes went wide as she saw him coming through the doorway, struggling against someone. “Tanbo, number 16, is the twenty-sixth to pass. Time elapsed, 71 hours and 59 minutes.”

Hisoka smirked a little, looking down at her. “Seems all your little pets made it,” he chuckled out. “Am I still in trouble?”

“Yes,” Reili said, not looking away from the group, but she still bore a huge smile. “But I’m really happy right now so you’re safe for the time being.” she dashed off her sword, leaving it in place as she sprinted to the group. “Guys!” she said excitedly. She latched onto the closest boy, Kurapika. He laughed and caught her as she hugged him tightly. “You scared me half to death!” she exclaimed, pulling away and grabbing the two young boys, hugging them tightly to her chest. Hisoka chuckled and shook his head, pulling her sword from its spot, surprised by how much effort he had to actually put into it. 

“The Third Phase of the Hunter Exam is over!” the announcer said over the intercom. “Twenty-seven applicants have passed, including one deceased.”

Reili released the laughing boys and threw her arms around Leorio, who blushed and caught her. “Good job!” she exclaimed. “I can’t believe the one path you boys ended up with was one that we all could have done together!”

She pulled away smiling at the four fondly. “Do I get a hug?” Tanbo asked, holding his arms out a little. 

“Absolutely not,” Reili said, smiling wide and not even looking at him, making the four boys laugh. The sound of rumbling made her turn around, seeing light pouring in through an open door. “Let’s get out of here,” she said, beaming. 

Reili ran out in front of her friends smiling as the sun hit her face. She giggled and looked back at them, seeing them shield their eyes from the bright light. “Congratulations on escaping Trick Tower, everyone,” a voice said, making her turn around. There was a man with large glasses and a large purple mohawk, dressed in black and white standing in front of the whole group. “All that remain now are the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase.”Only two more.” he quickly brought a hand up, pointing to a nearby Island. “The Fourth Phase will take place right over there on Zevil Island. Now, let’s proceed.” Reili watched him bring his hand over his head and snap his fingers. A large man began pushing a wheeled cart to the man’s side, stopping beside him. “To begin with, I’ll need each of you to draw lots now.”

“What will that decide?” a voice asked. 

Reili watched the man have a wicked smirk. “Who you hunt, and who hunts you.” The man gestured down to the box, looking at the group. “In this box there are exactly 26 numbered cards,” he said, smiling. “Which means that one of the numbered cards will correspond with your badge.” the second the words left his mouth, Reili’s eyes darted to each applicant she wasn’t exactly acquainted with, memorizing their numbers. “”Now each of you will draw a card in the order you passed the tower.” Reili looked back forward, tilting her head a bit. “All right, which of you was first?” he asked. Reili nodded her head, walking through the crowd and earning looks of confusion. “Ah, miss 26 minutes herself,” the man said, raising a brow as he looked up at her a little. There were noises of astonishment from the applicants behind her.

Reili giggled. “Sorry bout that!” she said, offering a peace sign before sticking her hand into the box. “A technicality but one I can live with,” she said before pulling out a card. She quickly stepped away from it and moved back to her friends, chuckling as she looked down at the white sticker. She looked around slightly, seeing people already had removed their badges. 

After about five minutes, Reili looked over. “Has everyone drawn?” he asked. “Very well, now if you would, please go ahead and remove the sticker. Reili did so and saw 172. Her eyes carefully floated to a man, seeing him smirk down at his number. His eyes met hers and he held his smirk and she smiled back, waving. “The number you see is your target.” Reili looked around, seeing people covering their badges. “This box recorded the number you drew, each card was tallied and then stored in memory. So if you like, you’re free to dispose of the cards. It makes no difference at this point. The objective is to steal your target’s ID badge.”

“Oh good,” Imori released. “So we don’t have to kill each other, then.”

“The method is up to you. Produce the badge however you see fit,” the man said, nodding. “But, if you kill your target, you can take their badge easily.”

Amori chuckled. “Yeah, that sure sounds like the fastest way to me.”

“Listen Carefully!” the man called, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Collecting the ID badge of your specified target will earn you tree points, understand? Your own badge is also worth three points. And all the other badges are worth one point. In order to move on to the Final Phase, you will have to collect six points. So during your time there on Zevil Island, gather enough badges to collect six points or fail the Exam. Only those who do will clear the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam. With that, please, board the ship down at the docks and prepare yourselves.”

Reili turned, showing no interest in hiding her badge as she looked at her four boys. “Let’s go guys!” she said excitedly. Reili, Gon, and Killua took off running, laughing as they went, forcing Kurapika and Leorio to run after them. As Reili passed Hisoka, she hurled her card at his chest but he caught it right before it hit him, making him look up to see her laughing and running with the boys. He called to her, making her turn her head and he lazily tossed her the sword hilt, letting her catch it. He chuckled a little, watching her practically vault over the railing of the ship and doing a cartwheel.the first thing she did once the set sail was find a bathroom. She was thankful she missed the announcement made by one of the boat workers. Though once she finished, she went to sit by herself, sitting up on the railing of the back of the ship. She sat alone for those two hours, moving around in the back but ended up climbing up to the top deck when she heard voices coming. The sound of a wooden plank hitting land grabbed her attention, making her rest her hands on the railing and put her chin on them. She explained the method of which they would get off the boat and that they would have seven days to get their points. 

“First applicant, get ready to disembark now!” the cheerful woman said, and everyone began looking around for her. “First applicant?” she asked, seeing no one step forward.

Reili chuckled and did a handstand on the railing before leaning over the edge, falling over and landing on her feet, spooking those who were close to her landing point. She smiled and waved at her boys. “I’ll keep an eye on you guys, kay?” she asked as they waved at her, nodding. She began walking over the plank, pulling a cherry blossom and tossing it forward. The second her foot hit the grass, she disappeared. 

Reili was now perched in a tree on the north east side of the island, looking out at the horizon as a foot dangled down. That was how she spent the first day and she sighed, deciding to go look for her friends. She sighed a little bit, dropping down from the tree. As she began walking through the forest, she wasn’t really trying to hide. After about 45 minutes, she heard the slightest movement in the trees. She chuckled and came to a stop. She looked around, but finally saw some hair. “You can come out,” she called, smiling. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Can’t really say the same for you,” a male voice called. Reili smiled as he stepped out from behind a tree. “You are my target after all.”

“172!” she exclaimed, seeing his face. “You’re mine too!” she said happily. 

He chuckled. “I almost feel bad, you’re so sweet and happy,” he said, coming closer to her, holding an axe in hand. “Cute too, kinda stinks.”

Reili giggled, sticking her hands out and releasing her Aura, wrapping it around some vines and sending them flying at the man from behind, wrapping him up immediately. He was lifted from the ground, dropping his weapon. She began walking over to him, smiling up as she got to him. “So, where’s your badge?” she asked, beginning to search his pockets. 

“What the hell is this?” he asked loudly. 

“Hm,” she said, making a face. “Not here. Maybe your bag?” she asked, moving behind him and opening his satchel. “Aha!” she exclaimed, pulling them out. “Oh! You have two other badges? Already? Naughty boy,” she teased, moving around him and taking a look at them. 

“Give them back!” he shouted. 

Reili pocketed his badge before looking down at the other two, and her smile dropped instantly. 404. She flipped it around, her sweet demeanor gone. “Where did you get this?” she asked, showing it to the man. She did nothing to hide her malice now, the dark Aura surrounding her and the surrounding area instantly

“O-off of some blond,” he said, taken aback by her personality change. 

“This,” she said, holding it closer to his face. “Doesn’t belong to you. How did you get it?”

“I- I stole it while he was sleeping!”

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” she growled. 

He shook his head. “I’m not lying! I took it in the night. Please, let me go, you can keep it. You said you won’t hurt me.”

Reili released him from the vines and stared at him as he crouched down, looking up at her in fear. She pocketed the other two badges. “I lied,” she said, gripping his neck and lifting him off the ground, a cruel smile coming to her lips. She slammed him against a tree, making him release a scream. She brought a fist back and slammed it into his face, forcing another scream, drawing blood instantly. “If he is dead when I find him, I will resurrect you and kill you all over again,” she growled out through a devilish smirk. 

“P-please.”

Reili brought her fist back again and delivered another blow, splattering his blood across her face. She released his neck and grabbed him by the hair, slamming his head against the tree. She pulled his hair back a little, holding him still to look at her. “He is one of mine,” she said, looking into his weak eyes. She slammed his head four more times before releasing him, allowing his body to fall to the ground. She crouched down in front of him. “You really fucked up, bud,” she released, licking his blood from her lips. She grabbed his neck again, but also pressed his head against the tree. In a swift movement, she tore his windpipe out. She stood up as his blood started to pour out from the gaping whole in his neck. Reili tossed the piece of his neck to the side and turned on her heel. “Can’t be far from here,” she said, looking around a little. “Better find a stream and wash up first though,” she said, looking down at her hand. 

She wandered the woods, aware of the applicant who saw her lose control. She managed to calm herself down, taking a deep breath as she saw a stream up ahead of her. She moved to it quickly, dropping to her knees by its edge and plunging her hands in ridding them of the blood before she got even lower, beginning to scrub her face clean with the cold water. She sighed a little, sitting back and the water dripped down her face, running down her neck and down her cleavage. Her arm came up, the sleeve of her top dragging across her face to dry herself and then she placed her hands on the ground. With little effort, she brought her hips up, looking as if she was doing yoga that early morning. 

“Reili!” a voice called, making her stand up straight. She turned her head and saw exactly who she was looking for. Kurapika waved at her and came jogging over to her. “There you are!”

A smile formed on her lips and she jogged to meet him. “Hey!” she exclaimed. “I was just looking for you!”

Kurapika furrowed his brows. “W-wait… I’m your target?” he asked, his brows knitted together and taking a step back. “I-I don’t have my badge.”

Reili laughed. “No, you weren’t my target,” she said, chuckling. Kurapike watched as she dove her hand into her back pocket, pulling out the three badges. She held them together, showing him the 172. In a swift finger movement, she replaced the front badge with his. “Believe this belongs to you though!” she said, giggling. 

Kurapika went wide eyed. “Y-you got my badge back?” he asked. 

Giggles escaped her and she effortlessly tossed it to him. “I keep tabs on you guys, remember?” she asked, tilting her head and stuffing the pieces back into her pocket. “My target was the one who stole yours.”

“Thank you,” he said, staring at her with wide eyes and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. “You’re all wet, what happened?”

Reili giggled and looked up at him, her hands still around his waist. “I just washed my face in the stream.”

He smiled down at her and chuckled. “I don’t get how you can be so calm while you’re being hunted… do you know where the other’s are?”

Reili made a face. “I don’t,” she said, shaking her head. “I can probably find them though!” she pulled away and grabbed her sword hilt, conjuring a blade. She slammed it into the ground and crouched down, resting her other hand against the ground and closed her eyes. After about a minute her mouth twitched. “Hisoka is sitting at the base of a tree… Gon is hiding from him, but its clear he isn’t the prey in this situation… Killua is walking around, no sign of hiding, and… Leorio is being confronted in the woods… I can’t say for sure but judging by the weight and height, I think its Tanbo... but there’s someone in the woods by them.” She opened her eyes and stood up, ripping her sword up as she came and ridding herself from the blade. “They’re hunting him.”

“We should go help him,” Kurapika said and Reili nodded. “Lead the way.”

Kurapika followed her as she took of sprinting through the woods, randomly changing directions. “They took off running this way, Leorio in pursuit,” she called over her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks and Kurapika smacked into her back, grabbing her shoulders so she didn’t fall over. “Hide,” she said.

“Not my fault you got duped buddy!” a voice called through the trees. Reili jumped up into a tree and Kurapika hid behind its trunk. “Besides, forming alliances is a great way to pass the Exam!” he called. 

“I can accept the latter,” Kurapika said, stepping out. “But never the former.” Tanbo had no idea he was there, so as he ran by, Kurapika delivered a swift kick to the chest, close lining him and forcing him to do a back flip.”Deception is the fault of the deceiver!” 

Reili flipped out of the tree and landed her feet in his back. As he connected, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him smiling. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted!” she said with a giggle. 

“Kurapika! Reili!” Leorio exclaimed as he came to a stop. Reili looked up at him, smiling and waving. 

“Leorio,” Kurapika said, looking at him. “Would you like to team up?”

“With you two? Absolutely,” he said, looking at the two.

“Gonna have to leave me out of the alliance,” Reili said, making an apologetic face. The two looked at her with sad expressions. “I already have my six, I have seven actually! But, I’ll help you get your badge back! Otherwise, I gotta check on everyone. So I’m in the alliance but am also kind of in multiple ones.”

“Can you get off me?” Tanbo groaned. 

Reili smiled at her friends and dug her heels further into the man’s back and he released a shout of pain. “I’m just getting started, Tanbo,” she said, looking down at him. She quickly hopped from his back, standing over him, legs on either side. Grabbing the back of his head by his hair, she slammed his head against the ground. “You’re finished,” she giggled out. 

The three beat the absolute shit out of the man before tying him up on and leaving him on a rock, a large sign behind him saying ‘Please don’t feed’. Reili giggled as he called after them, hopping onto Kurapika’s back and he caught her. “I already have their location,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Atta girl,” Leorio said, laughing. 

“You pursue on foot,” Kurapika said, looking at Leorio. “I’ll wait up in the trees and grab the monkey.”

“So it’s that dude with the monkey?” Reili asked, tilting her head. “I just thought there was a really small human with the guy. Well if that’s the plan, I can teleport in front of the guy and grab him!” Reili pointed ahead of them, seeing the monkey. “Found them,” she said, pointing.

“You saw them earlier, didn’t you?” Leorio asked. 

“Yup!” she exclaimed. “I’ll see you guys in a few minutes.” She teleported from Kurapika’s back up to the tree tops, around 4 hundred yards in front of the pack. She was a few branches high as well, and after about 5 minutes, she saw the man and his monkey, closing in. She got ready. She heard him excitedly shouting but stopped in his tracks on a branch. Reili looked over, seeing Kurapika holding his monkey and she smirked. She dropped down on him, landing with her thighs on his shoulders. The man looked up at her with a shocked expression. “Hiya,” she giggled out before squeezing her thighs together and leaning back. His scream filled the forest and she ripped him from the tree, flipping them so he landed on his back and she sat on his chest. “Badge please?” she asked and he released a groan. 

After the three tied them up and left them with Tanbo, they made for the woods, finding a place to sit and discuss. “Okay,” Leorio said happily. “Got my badge back safe and sound.”

“We have the badges for 16 and 118 as well,” Kurapika said, pulling his back from his shoulder and putting the bags away safely. 

Leorio smirked and looked up and Reili who was perched on a tree branch, lazily laying back against the trunk with a goofy smile on her face. He looked to Kurapika, still holding his smirk. “So, hey. It was pretty lucky that Tonpa was your target, you saved me back there. Reili, what number is your target, we can go get them next.”

“Oh, I already have mine,” she said, looking down at him. “I already have seven points, eight if I choose not to give Kurapika his back.”

“W-what?” Kurapika said, looking from her and diving his hand into his pack again. “Where did it?”

Reili giggled and hopped from the branch. “You should really be more careful, this is the second time someone snagged it right under your nose.” she pulled it from her pocket and tossed it to him. “Do you know when I grabbed it?” she asked. 

“When you hopped off my back?” he asked, catching it and looking at her. 

“Nope!” she said, holding her hands together behind her back. “When I jumped on! I’ll see you guys later, kay?”

Leorio stared at her with wide eyes and she giggled, waving before jumping into the air and teleporting. She landed and stuffed her hands in her back pocket. “Hey Killua,” she said, seeing he showed no sign of surprise. 

“Hey Reili,” he said, offering her a smile. “What are you doing here?” he asked, looking ahead of him. 

“Came to check in,” she said with a chuckle. “Was just with Leorio and Kurapika and when I was trying to find Leorio, ended up finding you too.”

Killua chuckled. “Checking in? Shouldn’t you be hunting your target?”

Reili giggled. “Already got it this morning. Sitting on seven points right now,” she said with a smile. “But you’re all good?” she asked, looking down at him. 

“Yeah, I’ve been followed for the past day, gonna see how long it takes for him to try and strike,” he said with a shrug. 

Reili nodded. “Well, don’t be too rough with him, we don’t want any unnecessary deaths!” she called. 

“You off then?” he asked, looking up at her. 

“Yeah, gonna go check on Hisoka and Gon,” she said with a shrug.

Killua gave her a confused look and she giggled. “Why Hisoka?” 

“Gon is hunting him,” she explained. “I don’t wanna give away his position!” 

The boy chuckled at her side. “You’re a predator, aren’t you?”

Reili smirked a little, looking down at him. “This test must have been made for me, stay alive, kay? I’ll visit tomorrow.”

“Alright!” Killua said, smiling up at her. “See you tomorrow.” 

Reili gave a little wave before doing a cartwheel up into a layout, teleporting with a cloud of petals in tow.


	5. Trickling

As Reili landed, she was straddling a fallen tree and sitting down. She looked over to see Hisoka standing in front of a kneeling man. “Because I have no interest in the dead,” he released, not realizing her presence yet. 

“Wait, what?” the man asked as red butterflies began swarming around him. “I-I’m not,” he groaned.

Hisoka turned his back to him, seeing Reili smiling at him and smirked. “Do you know how I know you’re dead?” he asked, peering over his shoulder at the man. “Your eyes.” He smirked and turned back to Reili, walking towards the tree trunk and sitting down beside her, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs. “Bye-bye.”

Reili looked over to him, seeing him use his spear for support but it was obvious he was straining. “It’s better to rest, sir,” she said, looking at him. He looked up, meeting her eyes. “You’ll have more of a chance of surviving if you stop struggling.” She had kind eyes as she looked at him, but showed no signs of aiding him.

A loud roar filled the air as he screamed in agony but also determination. He raised his spear and used all his energy to try and run at the two. Reili didn’t even flinch, but a gold pin landed in the man’s throat, stopping him in his tracks. A wave of pins flew above her head and she smirked, watching the man fall backwards. “Hey, Gittarackur!” Reili said, looking at the dead man in front of them. 

“Sorry,” the man’s voice said, making her turn her head to see him standing at the edge of the clearing. “I was careless and he got away.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Hisoka chuckled out. “Little flower could have gotten hurt, all because he probably begged you to grant him a last request and you relented. Am I right?” he asked, lazily looking to Reili with a smirk. 

“Well, I may have felt sorry for the man,” Gittarackur said, making his way to them and stopping at Hisoka’s side. “He was going to die anyway.”

“You really need to stop pitying those who serve no purpose,” Hisoka said, looking up at the corpse as the butterflies landed on him. 

“You’re guilty of that yourself,” Reili said, making him look to her with a raised brow. 

Gittarackur smirked a little, looking down at the pair that looked at eachother. “You’ve walked away from opponents before finishing them.”

“Should we really be having such a conversation in front of the little flower?” Hisoka asked, looking up at the man. 

Gittarackur shrugged a little. “I wouldn’t leave her at a little flower, she’s more of the Atropa Belladonna variety. Isn’t that right?” Reili looked up at him with a sweet smile. “Small and beautiful but very deadly.”

Reili chuckled. “So you were the one lurking earlier!” she said. “However, that particular strain of nightshade won’t necessarily kill you, usually just put you in a coma. If you were insinuating I was a deadly flower, you should have compared me to the Nerium Oleander, they create irregular heart rate patterns, quick at first, then it drops until eventually, the beats just… stop,” she said, making a small hand gesture. “Plus, they're far prettier!”

“Have I missed a development,” Hisoka released, looking back to the body. 

“Seems so,” Reili said, giggling. 

Hisoka chuckled. “Am I to be informed?”

“Nope,” Reili said, popping the P. 

“Ah,” Hisoka released, nodding. “So I’m still in trouble.”

Reili raised a brow, looking to the body before lifting both of her legs and planting them on his left shoulder with a swift kick, sending him flying to the side, falling off the log. “Yup.” she said, crossing her ankles and resting her hands behind her on the log. Hisoka released a laugh and stood up. Eyes surveying her, he reached down, grabbing her ankles in one hand and lifting them up so he could sit back down. He placed her calves across his lap and sat up straight, crossing his arms. “Give me till tomorrow and you’re off the hook,” she said with a chuckle. “You know, you have yet to try and actually fight me, let alone kill me.” her comment rounded them back to their previous conversation and she leaned her head back, looking up at the sky.

“If I do recall, you did the same,” he said, lazily looking at her.

She smirked. “I have standards, you know,” she released, her voice dripping with sweetness. 

“As do I,” he said. “You refuse to go all out, why waste time on people who are utterly useless. I only spare those whose premature deaths would be a waste.” Reili looked back at him now. He peered at her and giggled. “Yes, your death would be a waste, in more ways than one.” Reili analyzed his words, but found no lies which confused her a little, what other ways besides a good fight? “Well? What about his badge?” Hisoka asked, looking towards Gittarackur. 

“Oh,” the man said, raising his hand. “I already took it. I have six points now, so I don’t really need this one,” he said reaching into his pocket. “Want it?” he asked, tossing it to Hisoka. 

Hisoka looked at it, seeing the number 80. “Whose is this?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“It belonged to someone who tried to snipe me,” Gittarackur explained. “That pissed me off and so… well, I killed ‘em.”

“Boo, if it was the red head, she seemed fun,” Reili breathed. 

Hisoka chuckled. “Well,” Gittarackur said, pulling a pin out of the side of his head. Reili watched his hair turn black and she giggled. She sat forward a little, placing her hand on Hisoka’s forehead to push him out of the way for a better view. It didn’t take long for his long fingers to pull all the pins out and Reili placed her hands on her knees, smiling. His face began to morph and her jaw dropped in excitement. The long dark hair, large eyes and almost feminine features surprised her.

“Hmm,” Hisoka released, looking up at the man. “That’s always so fun to watch,” he released. 

“It does take its toll on me, you know,” Gittarackur said. Reili watched his transformation come to an end and chuckled. “Ah, that’s much better.”

“So,” she said, tilting her head. “Do I get to learn your real name now?” she asked, making him look at her with an emotionless face. She giggled. “I can always tell when someone’s lying.”

“Not yet, Oleander,” he released and she giggled. 

“Fair enough,” she said with a shrug. She watched him squat down, using his hands to barrel into the ground and start digging a deep hole. “You know,” she said, chuckling. “You’re much more handsome this way. A little odd but... handsome!” Hisoka let out a laugh as he continued to dig. 

“Reili, was it?” Gittarackur asked, making her smile and nod as he hopped in the hole. He looked up at her. “That was quite the performance earlier, how many points did you acquire?” he asked.

Reili released a giggle. “I got four so I’m up to seven now!” she said excitedly. He nodded his head a little. “How many do you have, Hisoka?” she asked, looking at the man. He pouted and held up four fingers. “Even with the one he just gave you? You’re falling behind,” she said with a giggle. “Well, do you want my seventh?” she asked. 

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Hikosa released, smiling. 

“That stinks, I don’t help people on my shit list,” she said with a giggle and he laughed. 

“He could always just kill you,” Gittarackur suggested. 

Reili giggled. “He could try,” she said with a shrug. “Wouldn’t succeed, but he could try.”

“Oh really?” Hisoka asked, smirking.

She giggled. “Just try and grab me,” she said, not moving from her lazy position. He raised a brow but grabbed one of her calves. She brought her free leg up and over his head, slamming it on his back and barrel rolled off the tree trunk, flipping him forward onto his back, sending dirt flying. She hopped up. “And that’s without Nen, care to try again?” she asked, looking down at him with her hands on her hips, a large smile on her face. He laughed and hopped up as well. He went to grab her again and she jumped up, placing a hand on his shoulder before he had her and dropped behind him. “One last time?” she asked, trying to whisper in his ear but he was a bit tall for that. He spun and swung a hand but hit nothing but air. He looked around, seeing her teleport from place to place around the clearing until finally, she disappeared. She was crouching on a tree branch above Gon. “Hey,” she whispered. He looked up, eyes wide. “Keep quiet, I wanted to check in on you, but don’t want him to figure out you’re here. You good?” she asked, smiling down at him. He nodded and she smiled. “Good, have a plan?” she asked, tilting her head a little. He nodded again, smiling. Her smile widened and she nodded. “Good, I’ll visit again tomorrow, okay?” she asked and he nodded. “Stay safe,” she nodded before disappearing. 

Gon’s eyes shot back to the men, seeing Reili appear on Hisoka’s shoulders, her hands gripping them as she did a handstand, perfectly straight. “Boo,” she said and he laughed as she dropped off him and he watched her cartwheel away from him. “Plus, you wouldn’t try to kill me, if anything knock me out and take what you want,” she said, shrugging and turning back to him. “Said it yourself, my death would be a waste.”

Hisoka chuckled a little. “We’ll have a fight one day,” he said. “A proper one, and the excitement is almost unbearable for me.”

She chuckled. “Waiting for me to stop holding back?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Precisely.”

“Well,” Gittarackur said smoothly. “I am just going to sleep until the deadline, best of luck.”

Reili nodded. “And I better be off as well,” she said with a shrug. She turned and began walking off, hands in her back pockets. “Gittarackur,” she called over her shoulder, making him pause in his efforts to cover himself in the hole. “What you saw this morning, let’s keep that between us, kay?” she asked, tilting her head. He nodded his head simply and she turned, continuing her walk. The second she hit the trees she teleported to the tree tops. She was going to keep an eye on Hisoka no matter what. She kept her distance, lurking in the treetops, teleporting from place to place as she masked her Aura. Night had fallen as she eyed Hisoka from her tree, seeing him zone in on someone. Her eyes fluttered down, looking at the trees as he dove down and took off running through a path. Her eyes landed on two figures… Kurapika and Leorio. “Shit,” she muttered. She began teleporting, jumping from place to place when she could and caught up to him easily, concealing herself the entire time. 

Hisoka stopped running, resting his back against a tree, Reili stopping about 30 feet away, watching closely. Kurapika and Leorio came into view then and instantly moved into a defensive stance, but Reili was too far to hear what they were saying. She bit her lip, getting ready to vault in and fight if Hisoka did try and attack them. However, as Hisoka approached, Kurapika spoke, stopping him. She eyed him and smirked, seeing he was negotiating, but when the two pulled weapons, she groaned, and jumped a tree closer. However, she could see Hisoka begin chuckling and raised a brow. He began talking and made his playing card vanish, Kurapika placing a badge in a crevice in the tree. As Kurapika and Leorio began backing away and disappearing from view, Reili sighed and stood. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her seventh point, looking down at it. 

Looking up again, she saw Hisoka at the base of the tree, holding the badge in hand. She grabbed a flower petal and sighed a little, debating silently to herself. She bit her lip and tossed the petal up. 

Hisoka sighed a little, his lust for blood taking over him. He licked his lips as pink petals began showering around him. He released a moan and slowly looked up. Reili was up in the tree, her feet against the trunk and leaning up against a rising branch. She lazily let her hand fall, dropping the badge down to him and he snatched it. “You’re reward, for not killing them,” she said, smiling a little and looking down at him. “You’re off the shit list.” She bounced a little, spinning so her back was against the tree and her feet were dangling. Hisoka had a devilish grin, slowly raising a hand up and running it up her hanging calf. He sunk his nails into her flesh and she giggled. “It’s not going to stop you though, is it?” she asked, smirking. 

“Seems not,” he moaned out, feeling her blood trickle down his fingers. “I accept the badge, but ask you to leave me now.”

“Gonna have to let me go first,” Reili said, smirking down at his pleasured face. “Think you can manage that?” The sound of gritting teeth filled the air and he forced himself to release her. “Good boy,” she said, swinging herself down and standing in front of him. “Happy hunting,” she said with a wink before disappearing. 

Reili kept her word, checking up on people everyday. It didn’t take long for her to understand each of their predicaments. She often brought people food, hung out with them for a half hour before bopping to another person, finding herself spending more time with Killua than any of the others, whether it was to get to know him more, or a need to protect him, was unknown. But as the last day came, she simply sat at the pick up location, waiting. More and more people began arriving and she smirked a little as Hikosa reached her, sitting beside her sword and giving it a tap. 

“So,” she released, peering down at him from her perch. “Gittarackura tell you about that second morning?” she asked, making him huff a little. “Guess not.” A giggle escaped her as the man in green began approaching, his pins all in place again. “Good job.”

“Where are your little pets?” Hisoka asked, chuckling. 

“Not pets, friends,” Reili corrected. “Three are coming now, can feel their foot patterns, and the last,” she said, smirking. Killua dropped down from the tree in front of her. “Hey, Killua,” she said with a smile. 

“Hey, Reili, want to come skip stones with me?” he asked, eyeing the two men that sat beside her. 

Reili giggled. “Yeah, sure!” she exclaimed, happiness in her voice as she stood up on one foot, hopping off the butt of her sword and reaching a hand behind her to grab the hilt before the blade disappeared. “Let’s go!” she attached the hilt to her hip and jogged off with him at her side. 

“She’ll protect him you know,” Hisoka released, crossing his arms. 

“Just a small obstacle,” Gittarackur muttered. 

“Don’t forget what I told you,” Hisoka said. “You don’t get to lay a hand on her.”

Reili stood at the water’s edge with Killua, both skipping stones. “I get a bad feeling from those two,” he muttered, throwing a rock. 

“You should,” Reili said, nodding. “They’re not good people.”

“Then why do you hang out with Hisoka so much?” Killua asked, looking up at her. 

She looked down at him, smiling softly. “You keep a close eye on everyone, friends and enemies alike. Everyone has a hidden motive, Killua, its important to be one step ahead of them.”

“So, you keep an eye on them for different reasons than you do Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and I?” he asked, turning towards her fully. 

“Yeah,” she admitted. “They aren’t my enemies, though. And neither are you guys. You guys are my friends, and I aim to keep you all safe…”

“That’s why you check in on us?” Killua asked, nodding his head a little. “To make sure we are safe?”

Reili nodded and tossed a stone, watching it skip. “Warn you that you’re being hunted, fight off anyone who aims to hurt you. Bring you food.”

“Why did you bring us food?” he asked, looking back out to the water and throwing a stone. 

Reili smiled a little. “I’m a mother,” she said, looking down at him and he looked surprised. “I had two twin boys before they were killed. I like to think they would have turned out like you and Gon. They were only one, but the personalities the two already began forming…” her voice was soft as she skipped a stone. “I wasn’t very present in raising them, I always was on missions and taking care of loose ends for my husband, and its something I regret even now… I suppose I’m taking out that regret on you two, I wasn’t there to protect them, so I’m trying to be for you four.” 

“So… you see us as your kids,” Killua said softly. 

“Friends first,” she said, shaking her head a little. “But motherly instincts are playing a role. You and Gon may not need to be protected, but… it helps me a little bit too.”

Killua stared at her for a minute, silence engulfing them. She sighed a little and looked down. “Well… thank you,” he said quietly, making her raise a brow and look down to him. “Since meeting you… you’ve been more motherly than my actual mother ever was… I don’t know if you know about my family.”

“The Zoldycks,” she said, smiling a little. He looked up at her with furrowed brows. “I’ve had a run in with your family before, Killua… your mother, actually. We were hired by the same client, and worked together briefly.”

“Y-you’re an assassin?” Killua asked, brows furrowed. 

Reili chuckled a little. “Actually, a thief, but… I was hired by some who wanted lives taken instead of possessions. So unofficially, yes.”

“You really don’t seem like a thief..”

Reili smirked. “That’s why they never suspect me,” she offered. “Look, I’ve been out of the game for almost two years, and now just wish to hunt the man who killed my family… we all have hidden motives, mind you, but I swear on my life, I have no intentions of causing you all harm.”

“I know,” the boy said, nodding. “ Gon and I are your kids in your eyes, and your friends. I don’t think you’d be able to hurt us at this point. Unlike my mom, you actually care about our lives, not what we are to become.”

Reili smiled a little. “I’m just here to watch you grow, I’m excited to see what you become capable of… Killua, I have to ask something of you, now.”

“I’m not going to tell the others,” he said, tossing a stone again. “Who you were doesn’t really matter now, if you’re with us, you’re with us. People constantly are changing, and seeing you as you are, that life you used to live isn’t controlling you. I think you would have been a great mom.”

Reili’s jaw dropped a little. Tears began brimming her eyes as she looked down at the boy. “You’re going to make me cry,” she released, a little chuckle coming out. “You little brat.”

Killua gave her a cheeky grin. “I’m serious though.”

“I’m going to hug you, if you even try to fight it, I swe-” Reili was cut off by Killua wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her, hugging him as tight as she could without hurting him, though, his family being who they were, it probably wouldn’t have. “I’ll keep you all safe, okay?” she breathed out, still hugging him close. Killua nodded his head as he tightened his grip around her. 

He pulled away from her and saw the ship had finally pulled to shore. “Come on, we better get going.”

Reili wiped her tears as they began spilling over and nodded, smiling down at him. She watched him bend down and grab his skateboard and the two walked side by side towards the group. They stood off to the side as the ship attendant that saw them off came ashore. “Now we will check the badges of everyone present here,” she said smiling. Reili stuck her hand into her pocket, pulling out her two badges. “Number 69, Miss Reili,” she called, letting the woman lift her badges and smile. As she went through each present applicant, Reili began taking in their faces and names, memorizing them as those who would be facing off with her. “Wow, only seven applicants have passed?” she breathed out, surprised. “Oh!” she exclaimed, looking up at the top of a small cliff. Reili looked up and saw her three remaining boys, a large smile coming to her face. “Three more!” she called happily. “You’re certainly cutting it close, aren’t you?” 

As the three showed her their badges, Reili smiled widely and as they came down the cliff, she jumped them, hugging each of them. The group of 10 applicants were herded together before being picked up by the airship. The chairman called for individual interviews and Reili sat outside the door, waiting for Hisoka to finish. As he stepped out he eyed her, smirking for a moment before turning his head and continuing his walk. 

Reili sighed a little as her name was called and she ducked inside. “Please, make yourself comfortable,” Netero said, smiling at her. She shrugged and pulled out one of her hilts, conjuring a blade and slammed it into the ground before hopping up onto it, sitting as normal and smiling at him. “We’ve been keeping a close eye on you, Miss. Reili, quite the applicant.”

Reili chuckled. “Thank you!” she said, tilting her head. 

“Of course,” he said, nodding and smiling at her. “If you’d be willing, I’d like to ask you some questions.” Reili nodded and he smiled. “Thank you, firstly, why do you want to be a hunter?” he asked, looking down at his sheet quickly before eyeing her again. 

“I was hoping to find the man that killed my family,” she said simply. “Hunters have many resources and I would have been able to hunt him down.”

“To avenge them?” he asked. 

Reili giggled. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Netero smiled. “Next, out of the other nine applicants, which one are you keeping a close eye on?”

Reili smiled and perked up even more. “Numbers 99, 403, 404, 405 and 44, We’ve all become friends!”

Netero smiled at her sentiment. “And the last question, which of the other remaining applicants would you least want to fight?” he asked, looking at her. 

Reili nodded a little. “99, 403, 404, and 405,” she said, nodding her head. “I’d like to protect them as much as I can. And then 44 as well, that is a fight that will come in due time, but now isn’t the right time. Plus, I’ve grown quite fond of the clown.” Netero let out a small snicker. “What?” she asked, chuckling and tilting her head at the man. 

“44 said almost the exact thing about you,” he said, smirking a little. “Though, instead of a clown, he referred to you as… oh what was it?”

“Little flower?” she asked, raising a brow. 

“That’s it!” Netero said, letting out a laugh. Reili giggled. “Thank you, Reili, you’re all set.”

Reili giggled and nodded her head. She hopped from her sword and pulled it from the ground. “Thank you sir,” she said, bowing to him. 


	6. Another Head

All 10 applicants were forced to go into a hotel, having a night of rest for themselves before they would compete in the Final Phase. That day, Reili was more chipper than ever, giggling with Gon as she waited for the exam to start. As Netero explained the rules of their one-on-one tournament, only needing one win to pass. Whoever loses the most, fails. Reili raised a brow at who she was to fight, and that was Hisoka. Whoever lost had to face Kurapika. Reili sighed a little at seeing this, realizing they would be the second fight. The first to fight were Gon and Hanzo. 

Reili was sitting on top of her sword between Hisoka and Killua, gritting her teeth. She was forced to watch Hanzo beat Gon half to death. Taking time to brag about his training, and finally, Reili slowly stood up. Hisoka gripped her arm. “Intervene and you get disqualified.”

“He’s not going to give up,” Reili muttered, crossing her arms. “He just threatened to cut his legs off, I’m going to bury him.” 

“You were just chuckling at his determination,” Hisoka said. 

“Well, now he’s pointing a sword at his forehead as if he’s not in my direct line of sight,” Reili huffed. She watched Gon not falter in the slightest, and she smirked a little. 

“I’m going to go see my dad,” Gona said in determination. Reili’s eyes widened a bit as she switched the foot she was standing on. “My dad is a hunter, so I’m going to become a Hunter exactly like he is and then I’ll be able to meet him!”

“You kids break my heart,” Reili whispered, staring at the boy as he continued talking. She clenched her jaw as she saw a drop of blood drip from his chin. 

Reili furrowed her brows as Hanzo removed his blade and turned from him. “Fine, you win,” he released. “I give up, okay?” he asked, looking away from Gon. “I’m not allowed to kill you,” he explained. “And I just can’t think of another way to force you to surrender. So I’ll take my chances in the next round.”

“Well, I can’t accept that!” Gon shouted, making Reili release a laugh. “We both have to come up with a way that we can have a proper match!” 

Reili’s hand moved to her mouth to suppress her giggles as the two went back and forth, shouting at each other. She watched Hanzo deliver an uppercut to Gon and her eyes locked onto him in rage. Gon was unconscious and Hanzo looked at the groups watching. “I’d like to say something first,’ he said loudly. “Whenever he wakes up, He’ll probably decline his advancement. And as we’ve all seen, he can be incredibly stubborn. Only one person fails this round, right? So, if Gon is disqualified, wouldn’t that render the rest of our upcoming fights completely meaningless?”

  
  


After being assured Gon’s advancement to Hunter status, Gon was removed. The next fight was called, and Reili sighed a little, walking towards the center of the room with Hisoka at her side. They separated and Reili chuckled a little, cracking her neck and turning to him. “We can’t fight to the death,” she said, smiling at him. “Whatever shall we do?” she asked. 

“I suppose the only way this will come to an end is if one of us admits defeat,” Hisoka said with a chuckle, shrugging a little. “Both of us are going to hold back…”

Reili sighed a little, nodding her head. She crossed her arms a bit. “What if… we set rules, like… if something specific happens, I’ll surrender, and like wise for you?”

“Pick our own terms,” he offered, those watching just stayed in confusion as neither moved to attack yet. Reili smiled and nodded her head. “Alright… If you land a hit on me first, I’ll surrender.”

Reili chuckled. “Alright! And the same goes for you!”

“No weapons to strike each other?” he asked, tilting his head. “You can’t swing a sword at me or poison me,” he clarified. 

Reili shrugged, pulling her hilts from her hips and jumping into the air, and doing a barrel roll, sending the swords flying to the opposing walls after conjuring blades. They stuck out and she made note of their exact locations. “I can’t even get to them now,” she said as she landed, holding her hands out. 

Hisoka chuckled, bearing his peculiar smirk as he looked down at her. “Are you ready then, Little flower?”

“Of course!” she said happily. “Come at me!” she exclaimed, putting her hands behind her back. Hisoka smirked a little bit and dashed at her. As he ran at her, she chuckled, jumping up and placing a hand on his shoulder as he swung, pushing herself up and flipping over him. As she landed, her back to him, she ducked down, avoiding a kick. She did a forward roll away from him quickly and turned to him. He swung a fist at her and she ducked under it, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the ground. She swiftly rolled him onto his back and gripped his throat, her heel digging into his bicep as she stepped on him, a moan releasing from his lips as he grinned up at her. She brought a fist up but in that time, Hisoka brought his legs up, hooking them under her breasts and slammed her onto her back on the ground. She chuckled as he crouched on top of her and brought a fist down at her head. She moved her head quickly and grabbed his arm, and brought her legs up, hooking them around his waist and pulling the same maneuver as he did. She rolled away from him and stayed low to the ground, looking up at him as he held the same position. “My turn,” she said, dashing at him.

No fists present, Reili jabbed her hands at him, aiming to hit him with her fingertips. He easily dodged her advances, occasionally swinging himself and she simply ducked under him. “Its like they’re dancing,” Leorio said, furrowing his brows as he watched their footwork, lazily swaying away from each other’s attacks. 

“They’re toying with each other,” Kurapika said, crossing his arms. “Neither of them are taking it seriously.”

“Not Seriously?” Reili called, grabbing his wrist and jumping up, wrapping her legs around his arm and flipping him onto the ground, letting her sit on his chest. “Whatever do you mean?” she asked, tilting her head at the watchers. Hisoka grabbed her waist and lifted her off him, throwing her about ten feet and she did a layout, landing on her feet. “We’re just feeling each other out.” 

“Exactly,” Hisoka said, showing no sign of fatigue. “But, we should end this quickly, my dear.”

Reili giggled, looking back at him. “You’re probably right,” she said with a shrug. The two charged again, throwing punches and evading until finally, Reili grabbed his wrist and slammed her knee into his chest, sending him back about three feet. 

Hisoka released a small chuckle. “I surrender,” he said, smiling eerily at the girl. Reili giggled and stood up tall. “You win.”

Reili teleported, appearing on the wall, gripping one of swords before teleporting to the other. She teleported back to stand directly in front of him and laid her blades on her shoulders, crossing them behind her neck. “I think our real fight will be interesting.”

“Agreed,” Hisoka said, bending down a little with his hands on his hips. “Congratulations, little hunter.”

A wink from the man made Reili chuckle and turn, walking from him. “Goodluck against Kurapika!” she called over her shoulder. 

Reili had taken her original spot, sitting on her sword and watching their fight, resulting in Hisoka whispering something to her friend and surrendering. Then she watched Pokkle surrender to Hanzo, then Bodoro surrendered to Hisoka, the latter putting little effort into the destruction of his opponent, allowing him to return to Reili’s side without a word. The next to lose was Killua, making Reili chuckle as he returned to her side, saying it didn’t seem interesting to him. When the time came for Leorio’s fight, he insisted they postpone it to allow Bodoro to recover from his match with Hisoka. 

In the meantime, Killua was to face his next opponent, Gittarackur. Reili rested her head in her hand, watching Killua slowly approach the large male. “It’s been a while, Kil,” Gittarackur released, making Reili furrow her brows. She watched the man reach a hand up, slowly pulling out his pins. His hair began to turn black, growing to a very long length and his face started morphing. Fear and shock overcame Killua, Reili seeing him begin to shake and sweat as the man came to his true form. 

Killua stood with wide eyes and Reili slowly began standing. “Big Brother?” he asked, his voice trembling. 

“Shit,” Reili released, standing fully on her sword. 

“Hey,” the man released nonchalantly, looking down at his brother.

“You knew,” she released, talking to Hisoka. 

“Yes,” he said softly as he crossed his arms and boredly leaned back against the wall. “His name’s Illumi.”

“Bastard,” she released.

“I heard you stabbed mom and Milluki,” the brother said. 

Killua had a small smile as he looked at him. “Guess so,” he said, looking into his brother’s black eyes. 

Illumi tilted his head a little. “Mom couldn’t stop crying,” he said ignoring comments made by the on lookers. “She was just so happy. She was delighted to see that her son had finally grown up. But she’s concerned about you being out on your own. And she asked me to check up on you when I got the chance. Lucky me, huh?” he asked. Reili’s teeth began to grit a bit, seeing Killua upset, setting a small fire in her. “I had absolutely no idea that you wanted to be a Hunter. As for me, I’m here to get a license for a job that’s coming up.”

Killua looked down a little before looking up at his brother. “I don’t actually want to become a Hunter. I just felt like taking the Exam.”

“I see,” Illumi said, his tone seeming bored. “Well, that’s a relief. In that case, I have some advice for you.” Reili went wide eyed, initiating her Ten as the man began surrounding himself with a Malice filled Aura. she gripped Kurapika and he grabbed Leorio, both being pulled to stand behind her as she acted as a shield. “You’re not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born for one purpose: to be an assassin. You’re a puppet of darkness, devoid of passion. There is nothing you desire, nor is there anything you wish for. As one who lives in the shadows, the only pleasure you’re capable of is derived from causing death. Because that’s how dad and I raised you. What do you imagine that you would accomplish by becoming a Hunter?” he asked, his voice this entire time being void of emotion, making it clear to Reili that he was as good as brainwashed to be such a way. “Wrong,” Illumi said, making Killua stiffen. 

“There is something I really want!” Killua said defiantly. 

“Hmm,” Illumi released, bringing his hand to his chin. “Enlighten me, what is it that you want?” he asked, offering a small gesture to the boy. Killua huffed a little, looking to Reili who stared at him with sympathetic eyes. “Hmm,” Illumi breathed. He watched the boy trying to find words as he looked at the space between them. “What’s the matter? There really isn’t anything, is there?” 

“There is!” Killua shouted, pain covering his face. “I… want to be… friends with Gon… and Reili. I-I’m just so sick of killing people. I want to be friends with them, and just have fun, and feel the affection that comes from Reili.”

“Impossible,” Illumi said immediately. “You are incapable of friendship. The only thing that you can do is discern whether or not you can kill them. That is all you were taught. Gon is such a radiant personality that you don’t know how to classify him. Reili is a mother, with different morals and level of care than our own mother, but holds a darkness no one knows of. You don’t actually desire their friendship.” Reili clenched her fists so tightly, she drew blood, staring daggers into the man. 

“No,” Killua whispered, clenching his fists and shaking a little. 

“If you stay with them,” Illumi said, staring at him with dark eyes. “One day, you’ll end up wanting to kill them. You’ll wonder if you can. And you’ll want to find out. Because… you are, by nature, a murderer.”

Killua began releasing shuddering breaths and Reili moved to lurch forward, being grabbed by Hisoka, holding her from behind, his arms pinning hers to her sides as she fought against him. “You cannot interfere,” he released, holding her tightly to him. 

“Killua! Rock his shit right now!” she screamed, fighting against Hisoka’s grip. 

Leorio nodded. “I couldn’t care less if this guy’s your brother, all right?” he asked loudly. “He’s a worthless piece of crap!”

“Don’t listen to him!” she said, shaking her head as Illumi stared right at her, a hand on his hip. “Tear him apart!”

“Beat the crap out of him like usual and win!” Leorio shouted, nodding. “You wanna become friends with Gon and Reili?” he shouted as Reili continued to try and break Hisoka’s grip. “Are you kidding me? You’re already friends! How do you not know that!” he screamed, pointing at the boy. Killua released a small gasp. “Gon sure seems to think so anyway! And Reili? She’s literally being restrained so she doesn’t ruin your chances! She would kill for you! Sweet, innocent Reili, on a warpath, for you!”

“Is that true?” Illumi asked, looking over at the group. 

“Hell yeah it's true you idiot!” Leorio shouted. “Look at her!” he said, pointing at Reili who looked like she was about to rip Hisoka’s arms off. 

“Oh no,” Illumi said, looking down and bringing a hand to his mouth. “That isn’t good. So they already consider Kil a friend?” Illumi pointed a finger in the air and nodded. “Fine. then I’ll just kill them both!”

“I would love to see you try you peace of shit!” Reili screamed as everyone gasped at his comment. 

“For once, shut up,” Hisoka grunted, spinning around and pinning her to the wall, using his bungee gum to lock her in place. 

“Move Hisoka,” Illumi said, beginning his journey towards them.

Hisoka chuckled, his hands on the wall beside Reili’s head. “You don’t get to touch her,” he moaned out, turning around slowly, leaving Reili trapped against the wall. 

“Assassins have no use for friends,” Illumi said, pulling out a handful of pins. “They only get in the way. If you won’t move, I’ll simply find Gon first,” he released, looking to the door. “Where can I find him?”

“Don’t you touch him!” Reili screamed at him. 

An examiner ran towards him. “Please, wait a second! The match is still--”

Illumi cut him off by lazily throwing three pins at him, landing them in his forehead. “Where?” Illumi simply asked as the man’s face began morphing. 

“He’s in the waiting room right over there…” the man groaned out in agonizing pain. 

As the man collapsed to his knees, Illumi thanked him and continued his journey towards the door. “Free me!” Reili screamed at Hisoka as Kurapika, Hanzo and Leorio all moved, standing in front of the door. 

“Shut up,’ Hisoka reminded. 

“Oh what a Pain,” Illumi released. “I need to acquire a Hunter’s license right now so I can do my job. But if I kill them, I’ll fail, and then Kil will pass automatically. Oh no,” he released, raising his pointer finger up into the air. “The same thing will happen if I kill Reili and Gon.” Reili stared at him in rage as he released a chuckle. “I’ll pass the Exam and then Kill them!” he exclaimed. Hisoka crossed his arms, standing in front of Reili with a crazed grin on his face. Illumi looked towards Netero. “If I pass the exam first, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, isn’t that right?” Illumi asked. 

Netero looked at him. “Well… yes, according to the rulebook.” 

“Did you hear that Kil?” Illumi asked, slowly turning and looking at his brother. “If you really want to save Gon and Reili, you’re going to have to beat me.” Reili clenched her jaw as he began walking towards his brother, slowly moving and she could sense his Aura increasing. “Will you fight me to save your friends? You can’t do it, can you? Because deep down, you’re more worried about whether you can defeat me than anything else, Aren’t you?” he asked, his Arua dominating the room and Killua gasped at the feeling of such malice. “And, you already know the answer.” Reili watched the man taunt Killua, raising his hand up towards him. “Remember the lesson I drilled into you? Never go up against a superior opponent.” Reili felt tears pricking her eyes as she tried to fight against her restraints, seeing Killua taking a step back in fear. “Don’t move,” Illumi demanded. “Move one more inch and I’ll assume the fight has begun. The same goes for if our bodies come in contact with each other. The fight starts. There is only one way to stop me, and you know it. But don’t forget… If you decide that you won’t fight me, your dear friends will certainly die.” Killua was shaking at this point and Reili was fighting just to get to him and protect him. 

“Take him out, Killua!” Leorio screamed. “We will protect you! He won’t kill you, Gon or Reili! We will do whatever we have to do to stop him!”

“He can’t fight us all!” Reili cried out, trying to reach him through such hateful aura. “We are with you, Killua!” she screamed. 

Illumi’s hand was inching closer to the boy’s head, and Killua was cracking. He was shaking and finally, he slammed his eyes shut and bowed his head. “You win, Illumi,” he breathed out. “I admit defeat.”

“Oh! Excellent!” Illumi said, smiling and shrugging a little with his hands up. He clapped his hands together as he looked down at him. “No need for us to fight then, huh?” he asked, and Hisoka backed up closer to Reili, making himself a wall. Reili couldn’t see them, but heard Illumi let out a laugh. “I lied, Kil. I was never going to kill Gon or Reili. That was only a test to see what you were made of. And now I know for certain. You are simply not qualified to make friends. Not that you need any. You’ll keep doing what you’ve always done: the job dad and I trained you to do. I’ll order you to take the Hunter Exam when the time is right. But not now.”

Hisoka in that moment released Reili from her binds, letting her push him out of the way and stare at the boy as his head hung, walking over and standing beside her. She went to place a hand on his shoulder, but couldn’t bring herself to do it, seeing the look on his face, he was already gone. 

Leorio and Bodoro were to fight now, Bodoro having been able to recover enough to participate. As the two went to begin, Reili felt a fast movement from her side. Her eyes widened as she saw Killua standing behind Bodoro, his eyes dark. “Killua!” she shouted, but it was too late. He stabbed the man through the back, hitting his heart and making him collapse to the ground, blood dripping from Killua’s hand as he stood still. Reili saw the blood on his face, his cold stare and tears began brimming at her eyes. She brought a hand up over her mouth, gasping. Hisoka placed a gentle hand on her lower back, sliding it to her side and slowly pulling her into his side. Reili continued to stare at the boy as Hisoka moved around her slightly, gently placing his palm against the side of her head to pull it to rest on his shoulder. Her hands found his white top, balling it in her fists as she watched the boy, feeling the man’s fingers rubbing her hair in a comforting way she didn’t even think he was capable of.

“K-Killua has… been disqualified, for slaying another applicant, and interfering in a match,” Netero breathed out, making the official announcement. 

Reili stared at the boy as he turned, moving towards the exit and throwing the door open without another word. Leorio and Kurapika immediately began arguing the decision, but Reili stared at the door as it closed. She pushed the man holding her slightly, taking a step away from Hisoka, then another, and in a flash, she was sprinting towards the door as a few applicants called after her. “Killua!” she screamed as she threw the door open and darted out. The door slammed as she sped down the steps, seeing the boy walking with his head hung. She ran to him. “Killua!” she cried out. She rounded him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop. He slowly looked up at her, emotionless eyes, blood stained face and she saw his jaw clench. He latched onto her waist, hugging her tightly. Reili immediately hugged him back, beginning to sob. They both dropped to their knees, latching on to each other like they were the other’s only life line. “H-he’s wrong,” Reili whispered, hugging the boy tightly, a hand on the back of his head. “You are not a murderer, Killua. none of this was your fault, do you hear me?” she asked, her tears soaking his shirt. “This isn’t who you are, you aren’t some product of evil.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“You are not a monster, do you understand me?” she said loudly. She pulled away and held her face in his hands. “You are not a monster,” she said, looking into his eyes, seeing a small amount of life coming back to him. She brought his head to her, kissing his forehead roughly. “You aren’t your family, you are capable of friendship. They aren’t but you… you most certainly are, okay? Don’t you dare listen to him.”

Killua brought a hand up and carefully wiped away some of her tears. “Reili… I need to go home,” he whispered. 

“I’ll go wit-”

“No,” he said, cutting her off. “I need to go alone.” Reili watched him shake his head. “You can’t come… If my mom saw you again, and found out what happened… she would have the whole family on you in an instant. They would kill you immediately.”

Reili’s jaw clenched. “Do you not want me to come?” she asked. “Not your family, you. Do you not want me to come?”

“I can’t watch you die,” he said, shaking his head. 

Reili clenched her jaw and dove her hand into her satchel on her leg. She pulled out three Cherry blossom petals and zipped the satchel again. She cupped her hands around them for a moment, gold wisps starting to flow between her fingers and she opened her hands again. “If you need me… for anything. You throw one of these in the air, okay? I will teleport to you in an instant, got it?” she asked. 

“Ho-”

“Don’t ask questions,” she said, crying still as she looked at him. “Take them, and use them at any time, okay?” she asked, looking at him in the eyes. He nodded his head slowly, hesitantly reaching up and taking them. 

“Do you have a phone? That way we can keep in touch?” he asked, looking at her sad face. She nodded her head and he pulled out his phone, letting her take it and quickly save her number for him. As she handed it back to the boy, he pulled her in for a hug again. “I’m sorry, Reili.”

“Don’t even think about apologizing to me,” Reili said. “We will meet again, do you understand?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he said. He pulled away again and she grabbed his head, kissing its top again. 

She watched him stand up, walking around her and leaving her kneeling on the concrete. Reili continued to cry until her sadness was replaced by rage, and she knew exactly who to take it out on. She forced herself to stand, concealing her Aura as she made her way to the door. She moved up the steps and threw the door open, gaining everyone’s attention. They saw her tears and went wide eyed. She moved slowly, standing beside Illumi who stood with his back to a door, leading to an interior room. “Now that we have all passed,” she said, looking at Netero. “We can’t get our licenses revoked?” she asked, tilting her head a little, making no effort to wipe away her tears. 

“No, Reili, they can’t be revoked. Please, are you alright?” he asked. 

Reili gave no answer, instead, she lifted a foot up and pivoted, slamming her foot into Illumi’s chest at full force, sending him flying backwards through the doors, cracking them. Hisoka released a laugh, earning looks from everyone. “She just rocked him, what?” he asked, trying to defend himself. As the doors started to swing close, she moved to Hisoka who stared at her with a surprised face. She looked down at his waist as her hands reached for the yellow fabric tied around his hips. “Finished?” he asked as she pulled the fabric from him. 

“Not even close,” she said lowly, turning from him and walking towards the now closed doors she just sent a body through. She jammed the yellow cloth into the wrap around her waist, freeing up her hands. No one moved as she kicked the door open and walked inside. Reili stared at Illumi as he pulled himself from the ground, rage overcoming her. “You think your Ren can over power mine?” she asked lowly, a wicked smile coming to her lips. She finally released herself, bloodlust filling the room immediately and Illumi looked at her, slight fear on his face. She watched him try and engage Ten, and chuckled. “Too late for that!” she shouted, walking towards him. “Nothing can save you from me,” she said grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. She tossed him up and planted a foot in his chest, sending him flying back. “I could poison you, cut you in half with my swords, kill you in more ways than you could even count,” she said, sprinting at him and slamming her knee into his face, busting his lip open. “But where’s the fun in that?” she asked, crouching in front of him. “I’m going to make it slow, you don’t deserve the compassion of a quick death, you deserve to suffer for what you said to him.”

“Why… do you even care?” he breathed out, pain in his voice as she was coming at him full tilt. 

“You said it yourself,” she said, delivering a punch to his face. “I’m a mother with dark secrets,” she said, a cruel smile on her face as he looked back at her. She gripped him by the hair and lifted him from the ground. She took his head and slammed it against the wall. She pulled her only sword hilt on her hip, conjuring a blade and rammed it through his shoulder and the wall behind him, locking him in place. “You saw what happened to the guy at the thought of him hurting Kurapika. What do you think is going to happen now that you actually caused damage?” she asked. She kicked him in the chest. “How dare you say such things to him?” she screamed. “You drove him to murder, you sick fucking bastard!” 

“Do they know you’re a complete psychopath?” he asked, looking at her as blood dripped from his lip and the wound on his shoulder. 

“Not yet,” she said, smirking at him. “Do you think anyone is going to come save you?” she asked, tilting her head. She grabbed her sword, ripping it from his shoulder and he lurched at her. She ducked under his advance and kicked him in the back, knocking him to his knees. “I’m the queen of monsters in this world,” she said, standing behind him. She gripped his long black hair again and he winced as she pulled up at it. The door was pushed open, and she looked up, seeing Kurapika and Leorio in the doorway, staring at her with wide eyes. “Get out!” she shouted, her Aura sending them out immediately. “Your brother? Those two boys? Gon? They are being protected by me. They have no idea what I’m capable of, which means neither do you.”

“Are they friends, or prey?” he asked, gripping her hand in his hair. 

“They aren’t my prey,” she said simply, releasing him and he slumped down a little. “You are.” she pulled the yellow cloth from her waist wrap and took it in both hands, quickly lifting it over his head and placing it at his neck. In a swift turn, she raised the cloth over her shoulder and bent forward, choking Illumi as his back collided with her own. “This ends with your head on a spike,” she said, hearing his choking sounds in her ear. 

The door opened again, but this time, Reili’s laughing made it so she didn’t hear it. Hisoka stared at their state, seeing Illumi’s eyes rolling back a little, bent back with his fabric from his waist around his throat. His tongue moved across his upper lip as he stared, a little moan coming out. He took a breath, gritting his teeth and moved towards the two quickly. He helped pull the fabric from Illumi’s neck and pulled it over his head. He threw Illumi behind him and tackled Reili to the ground. He sat on her hips, his legs behind him on her thighs to hold them down and pinned her hands down, interlocking his long fingers with hers. “Illumi, get out of here before she breaks free,” he released airily as he stared down at the wicked woman below him. After about 30 seconds, the sound of the door closing made him understand they were alone. “You need to calm down, little flower. Focus on me so when you return, you’ll be level headed.”

“Oh please,” she laughed out. “You love this, you loved the sight of me strangling him with your clothing.”

Hisoka smirked, dipping his head down to her neck and taking a deep breath, running his tongue across her flesh. “You are absolutely correct,” he chuckled out. “But you’re scaring your friends when you act this way, though, this side of you is just my type.”

Reili watched him hover over her, bringing his face right above her, only an inch away. His half lidded, golden eyes staring into hers, a wicked smile of pleasure plastered on his face. “Do I turn you on when I get like this?” she asked, a brow raised, a smirk forming on her face.

“Do you want honesty?” he chuckled out, moaning a little as she dug her nails into the backs of his hands. “It makes me excited knowing one day I’ll get to break you, in more ways than one.”

Reili smirked. “Too bad, I’m not here for you,” she whispered before slamming her head into his, forcing him to break his grip on her and she lurched up tackling him onto his back. She did a forward roll, flying off of him and sprinting towards the door. 

“Alright,” He muttered, sprinting at her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her right as she was going to touch the door. Her enraged shouting filled the room, flowing into the large room they were previously fighting in. He moved to the center of the small room, sitting on the ground and forcing her to sit between his legs. 

“Let me go!” she screamed. 

“Not until you calm down,” Hisoka chuckled out, grabbing her neck from behind and reaching around her, pulling her legs in and locking them in place with his legs as she tried to fight back. He used his bungee gum again, further restraining her and locked his ankles before forcing her arms to cross in front of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her back to his chest. He sat like that for about five minutes, her enraged sounds finally dying down and she let her head hang. “Tried yourself out, huh?” he chuckled out. 

“I’ll bust his knees in the first chance I get,” she breathed out. 

Hisoka released a chuckle. “I’m going to have to carry you, aren’t I?” he asked. “Otherwise you’ll just go right back to attacking him.” Reili grumbled a little and hissed an insult at the man. Hisoka shook his head a little and unwrapped his legs, quickly shifting his arms around her legs, continuing to hold her in a forced fetal position as he brought himself to his feet. “Put the Aura away,” he insisted, beginning to walk towards the door. Reili complied and he used one of his hands to open the door before walking out. Reili looked mad, but to the hunters in the large room, it was unclear if her rage remained at Illumi or at Hisoka for carrying her like a large ball. He chuckled as he walked towards the group. “We have orientations now, yes?” he asked, raising a brow. 

Netero raised a brow at the pair. “Has she calmed down enough to not attack him?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“She won’t be able to if she’s restrained,” Hisoka released with a chuckle. 

Leorio and Kurapika stared at Reili as she had her eyes on Illumi, her face emotionless and the man took a slight step away from the pair that just entered the room. “Is it really necessary to hold her like that?” Leorio asked, crossing his arms. 

“Would you like to restrain her?” Hisoka offered, smirking and raising a brow. “You did get a peak of what she was doing to Illumi, didn’t you?” he giggled out. “Do you think you could stop her if she went for blood again?”

“She stays how she is, Hisoka, if you wouldn’t mind?” Netero asked, offering a hand toward the conference room door. 

“Not at all,” Hisoka said, nodding. He carried her, the only movement she made was to look at Illumi as they passed him and she jerked in the man’s grasp. The grip around her tightened and she growled a little. He walked through the doors that were opened for the pair by examiners and moved into the lecture hall like room, moving down the steps towards a bench and desk, moving through and setting her down beside him. “If I release you, you have to stay, understand?” he asked, looking down at her balled form. 

“Whatever,” she released. The second he released her, she brought her legs up on the bench, sitting criss cross and crossed her arms over her chest. Hisoka sat down beside her and crossed his legs and placed an arm across the backrest of the bench around her shoulders. 

As the other Rookie Hunters came in, they sat scattered around the room, Illumi being wise to sit where Hisoka sat between him and the woman that wanted his head. After a few silent minutes, Reili dashed to the top of the desk and moved to attack him. Shouting from Kurapika and Leorio filled the room at her outburst and as she jumped from the desk, moving in on Illumi, Hisoka was there in a flash, catching her mid air and carrying her fighting body back to the bench. “What did I say?” he asked, chuckling. 


	7. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry im a toddler and cant post consistently

Reili sighed a little bit as she leaned against a tree, her eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest. She told the boys she would meet them outside so she was just waiting for them, much calmer now and was thinking of a plan to get Killua out of that house and to safety, but also how she was going to get money. The wind picked up and she lazily leaned her head back, a hand coming up to pull her hair from her ponytail, letting it fall to its full length. Reili’s eyes slowly opened, lowering her head to see Kurapika coming towards her and she smiled at him. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching her with a small smile. “Have you calmed down a bit?” He asked, putting his hands together behind his back and making a small gesture to walk with him. 

Reili's feet started moving and she nodded. “Yeah,” she released. “Probably should just stay away from Illumi for a bit but, right now, I’m alright.”

“I’m glad to hear,” he said nodding. “So… I was talking with Gon and Leorio,” he explained, nodding his head. “And we've come to a consensus that we should go after Killua.” 

Reili went wide eyed as she looked up at him. “Really?” She asked, furrowing her brows. “Is it the best option for all of you to go?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“We don’t really have an option otherwise,” he said, nodding his head. The wind picked up around them even more and she lowered her head a little, walking through the courtyard with him and he eyed her. “Do you not think we should get him back?” He asked, furrowing his brows. 

“No,” she exclaimed, looking up at him. “No yeah, for sure we should… I just figured I’d be doing it alone,” she said and he stopped walking, looking down at her. 

“Like we’d let you do that alone,” he said, smirking slightly at her. “So you will be coming then?” He asked, nodding.

Reili made a face. “That’s the issue… when I went after him… he told me specifically not to come.” Kurapika’s expression morphed to confusion and Reili sighed a little. “I know his mother,” she said softly, looking down. “We had both been hired to work together on a mission a few years back… and it didn’t go well… to say the least, didn’t really tell Killua the extent of our time together, but… it ended with us in a death match… she isn’t a fan of me now and… well Killua doesn’t want her finding out I befriended him, let alone see me break into the estate to steal her son.” 

Kurapika nodded his head a little and sighed in discontent. “So… what should we do?” He asked, his hands dropping from behind his back to his sides. 

Reili looked back up to his and made a little bit of a face. “I don’t know… in all honesty… it might be better if you three get in there and once you have… I can teleport you if you absolutely need me and try to avoid being seen? Maybe? I’m not sure if I’m being honest… but this family, Kurapika. They will kill anyone that they deem unworthy, Killua was an exception which is why he needs to get out of there.”

Kurapika nodded his head in understanding. “Alright… we will figure that out, but how will you know where we are exactly?” He asked, furrowing his brows. 

Reiki reached down into her satchel, pulling out 10 cherry blossoms. “With these,” she said, nodding her head. “If i infuse them with my Nen, all you’ll need to do is toss them into the air, and I’ll come.”

“Nen?” Kurapika asked, furrowing his brows as he watched her surround her hands in the petals, closing her eyes for a moment and gold wisps began pouring from the space between her fingers and as her eyes opened, they were a shimmering gold as well. Kurapika’s eyes widened at her state, watching her close her eyes quickly to stop herself from absorbing the petals and holding them out to him. He stared at the soft pink pieces in her hands, seeing the holding gold wisps embedded throughout them. 

“I can’t be the one to explain Nen to you, as I could never be the one to teach you how to harness it,” she said, shaking her head a little and pushing her hands out further. “But take them. The higher you toss them, the more time I’ll have to react,” she said nodding. “You’ll be able to call upon me whenever and I’ll be able to come to your exact location.” Kurapika nodded his head slowly, carefully taking the petals in hand and putting them into his bag. “And try not to lose them, okay? I can easily make more but if someone else got their hands on them, I could be called by anyone.” 

He nodded his head. “I won’t lose them,” he said in understanding. 

“They’re also worth a pretty Jenny too,” she said, a chuckle coming from her lips. “But I’d be very surprised if you sold them.”

“Can I use them more than once?” He asked, furrowing his brows a little. “How do they work exactly?”

“No,” Reili said, putting her hands on her hips. “They’ll disappear after you throw them, appear wherever I am, and if I catch it before it hits the ground, I’ll automatically teleport to you. But the issue is, if you lose one, I have no way of telling who is throwing them, so I could think I’m going to help you, but end up in a very bad place.”

Kurapika nodded his head. “I understand,” he said, looking down at her. 

“Reili!” A voice called, making the two look away from each other. Gon came running towards them, a smile on his face and Leorio in tow. “So! Are you going to come with us?”

“Not right away,” Reili said with a smile, eyeing his broken arm. “Kurapika knows my part of the plan, so I’ll be able to come and assist at any time you need,” she said, nodding her head. “For now, I’ll part from you and head out to get some money in my pocket. My involvement has to be kept as quiet as possible, understand?” She asked, giving him a very mother look and he nodded his head once. “You boys stay safe for me, okay?” She asked, nodding her head. 

“I’ll keep a close eye on em,” Leorio said, nodding his head in determination. 

Reili nodded and smiled. “Alright, big hugs and we’ll see each other soon, alright? I’m counting on you guys.” Gon laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her hug him into her chest with a bear’s grip. She pulled away, reaching up to Leorio and he hugged her tightly, giving a smirk to Kurapika who rolled his eyes. Reili chuckled and moved to the blonde, his hug seeming different than the rest, her arms around his neck, her hand gently on the back of his head and he gripped her sides as he held her close. “Leorio isn’t going to do shit,” she whispered in his ear. “Please keep an eye on them.”

He stifled a laugh and nodded his head, slowly releasing her and she kept a hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him. “You can count on me, Reili,” he said smiling. 

Reili giggled and placed a hand on his cheek. “I know, and remember, only if I’m absolutely needed…Killua does not want me there,” she reminded, smiling as he nodded his head in understanding. “Alright boys,” she said, looking at the two behind her. “I’ll be seeing you.”

The boys watched her give one last sweet smile before she began walking away through the courtyard, her smile dropping the further she got. “Little flower,” a mellow voice sang through the air in a taunting manner. “Leaving without saying goodbye?” Hisoka asked, stepping out from behind one of the pillars and moving to her side as she continued to walk.

Reili peered up at him with a smirk. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she offered in a sweet voice. “Your presence wasn't well hidden Hisoka,” she teased, shrugging her shoulders and putting her hands up a little. “Why do you think I didn’t just teleport away?” She asked.

Hisoka chuckled. “And here I was thinking I was so easily forgotten!” He jeered, rounding the corner with her. 

“Like I’d ever forget those eyes,” she said, chuckling. She could have done it then… but she didn’t feel the timing was right. “So, what will you do now, Hunter?” She asked, walking along side him. 

“Kill a few, wander… we’ll see, I suppose,” he said shrugging. “What about you, little flower?”

“Get some Jenny in my pocket and see where the road takes me I suppose,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Still on the hunt for the man that killed your husband?” He asked, raising a brow. 

Reili smirked a little, looking straight ahead. “I have a feeling I’ll have him in my claws not too long from now.”

“I’d love to see it,” he said, an eerie smile coming to his face as a noise escaped his throat. 

“Of course you would,” she released with a chuckle. “ I suppose I’ll take my leave though, it’s been a pleasure, Hisoka,” she said, looking up at him with a large smile. 

“Before you go,” he said. “Why don’t we exchange numbers, little flower?” He asked, raising his brow at her, his smirk widening. 

Reili chuckled, shaking her head a little. “For someone so perceptive, you’re quite oblivious,” she released, bringing her hands up to the back of her neck. “My number’s already in your phone,” she said, glancing to the side at him and he made a face of surprise. “I pickpocketed you before the last phase,” she explained, smiling as she looked forward again. 

Hisoka released a small laugh, nodding his head. “Well, if we end up in the same city, I’ll give you a call, we’ll get dinner.” 

“Maybe,” she said with a shrug, reaching down into her satchel.

“That request requires a yes or a no, little flower,” he said, smirking at her. 

“Suppose we’ll have to see,” she said, pulling out a petal. “Catch ya later, clown,” she said, smirking and throwing the petal forward, prepared to do a cartwheel. 

She went to move forward but Hisoka grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him as the petals multiplied around them, slowly beginning to fall as his finger hooked under her chin, raising it and he softly collided his lips to hers. Eyes wide, Reili stood completely stiff as he pulled away, a smirk on his lips as he opened his eyes. “I’ll be expecting an answer then,” he said, releasing her arm and chin before turning away, beginning to walk and offering a small wave as he didn’t give her another glance. 

Reili was still wide eyed as she turned from him, launching herself through the petals and teleporting away as Hisoka offered her a last smirk that she didn’t see. As petals flowed around her, she looked up at the tall sky scraper in front of her, still bewildered by the incident that just occurred. Heaven’s Arena… at least she could go in with some anger now. 

Before Reili decided to enter Heaven’s Arena, she thought it would be best to find a hotel and get new clothes, which needed up being similar to her current situation, but now she wore heeled ankle boots, black jeans, her normal scarf wrapped around her waist, and a long sleeved crop top that laced together in the front, her hair was pulled back in a half up half down situation, and her usual red toned eye shadow covered her eyes, something she didn’t use while participating in her exam.

After about a week in Heaven’s Arena, Reili had advanced all the way up to level 190, earning a nice room, but she had done that in the first three days, refusing to move forward so she could fight multiple times a day and take in the money she won. After that week, it was insisted she move on to the 200th level, and in retaliation, she threw her next fight, being knocked back down to level 180 and then went back to winning her fights. This she got away with about 8 times in the next two weeks, and then they threatened her again. She was thankful she wasn’t getting called by Kurapika but it also made her question if they had managed to do it or not. 

Despite not being summoned by Kurapika, Reili was getting frequent calls from Hisoka. Daily, actually and everyday it started with “where had his little flower wandered off to”, and every day, she dismissed it by saying where’s the fun if she flat out tells him. She knew he wouldn’t be able to track her down because she traveled without paying for transportation so unless he was in this city and seeing her fights being televised, he wouldn’t be able to find her. 

She was enjoying the lack of effort she had to put in to seem trustworthy and approachable around the boys, enjoying the freeing feeling of fighting. Due to her time there and having multiple fights a day, she raked in around 4 billion Jenny, setting the record for most wins in a short period of time and as she moved to the 200th level, she was challenged by three men, first Gido, Rielvelt, And Sadaso. Unfortunately for the men, Reili was now allowed to have weapons. The fights were quick to say the least, and she took it as a personal victory that she didn’t kill them. However, due to her fierceness and lack of concealing her true nature, word spread throughout the tower quickly, and weaker fighters began to fear her while the strong felt the need to challenge her. Unless she was fighting, no one saw her in the slightest, after being on the 200th floor for a week, she got the phone call. 

Her brows furrowed as she saw the unknown number, standing naked in her suite, her hair in towel. She lifted the smart phone to her ear after accepting the call. “Hello?” She asked, confusion in her voice.

“Reili?” A young voice said and her eyes widened. “It’s Killua!”

“Killua!” She exclaimed, a large smile coming to her face. “Hey, sweetie!” She said happily. She heard a few chuckles in the back ground and her smile widened further. “So they reached you, did they?” She asked happily. 

“Yeah,” Killua responded. “Kurapika told me about this contingency plan the two of you set up in case things got bad out here. We were wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?” He asked.

Reili released a laugh and looked at the clock, seeing she had two hours before her next fight. “Yeah! I can do that, give me five minutes to get some clothes on and have Kurapika do the thing! I’ll be there in a second.”

“How will you know where we are?” Killua asked.

“You two still have the petals don’t you?” She asked, smirking a little as she went to her dresser. 

“Oh,” he drew out and she chuckled. “So five minutes and throw a petal?” He asked.

“Yup! See you soon, okay?” She asked, smiling widely. 

“See you soon!” He called. 

Reili hung up and quickly pulled out some clothes, putting them on and putting her hair half up and down. She shoved her wallet into her pocket as well as her phone, putting a watch onto her wrist. With a quick movement, she attached her satchels to her thighs, making sure she had everything she needed. As she slipped on her shoes, she felt her own aura enter the room and she looked up, seeing the pink and gold petal floating down. She smiled while reaching a hand up to catch it, instantly teleporting. She felt like she was falling and her body collided with another, landing on someone and knocking them to their back. Her head landed on their chest and laughter filled the air. Sitting up, Reili looked at the face of the person she landed on, seeing a blushing Kurapika and she sat back on his hips, releasing a laugh. He had a hand on her lower back, staring at her with a startled face and she chucked. “My fault!” She exclaimed, putting her hands on his chest and launching her butt in the air to land on her feet and standing up straight. “Should have warned you not to move after you throw it,” she explained, bringing a leg up and moving so she wasn’t standing over him. An infectious smile spread across her face and she extended a hand down to him, seeing him give a small smile and take her hand, the two pulling him to his feet. 

“Reili!” Gon exclaimed happily, making her turn around to face him. 

“Hey, guys!” She cheered, smiling. Gon launched himself at her, letting her catch him and do a little spin from the momentum, hugging him close. She set him down and turned to Killua. “Get over here, brat,” she said, a brow raised and he laughed, moving to her and giving her a hug. “I’m glad you’re safe,” she said, smiling as she hugged him tightly. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, pulling back and smiling up at her. 

She rested a hand on his head as he pulled away and smiled at Leorio. “You kept them safe,” she said, smirking a little.

“Promised I would,” he said with a laugh, coming to her and she removed her hand from Killua to hug him. Leorio lifted her from the ground and spun her around, drawing a laugh from her and as he set her down, she offered a playful punch to the shoulder. “Looking as beautiful as ever, Reili.”

Reili smiled at him happily. “Thank you, thank you, fighting does a body good, what can I say,” Killua let out a laugh as he looked at her. “So, Lunch?”

  
  
  


It didn’t take long for them to find a small restaurant with outside seating that would fit the whole, rambunctious group. Before they did however, upon Gon’s request, they all posed for a picture together so he could send it to his Aunt back home. Reili sat between Killua and Kurapika at the round table, laughing as Killua tossed a piece of food at Leorio, earning glares from the workers. “My sincerest apologies,” Kurapika offered, nodding his head to one as he passed and he looked to Reili, trying not to laugh. He had his hand on the table and as the girl beside him brought her gaze to Gon, laughing, she took his hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze. 

Reili didn’t see the pink that came to his cheeks as he looked to her with wide eyes, Leorio looking between the two with a knowing smirk. Her laughter made a small smile come to the blonde’s face and she released a snort, making Leorio release an ungodly cackle. She began laughing harder, smiling widely as she released Kurapika to hold her chest. 

Killua threw another piece of food, this time hitting Gon, making those at the table laugh harder. Reili leaned forward a bit, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes. “Gosh, I’ve missed you guys,” she said, breathing deeply to try and stop her laughter. 

“We missed you too, Reili!” Gon said happily, looking at her before bringing some food to his mouth. “What have you been up to this last month?” he asked, tilting his head.

Reili wiped away a final tear, smiling widely at him. “Gettin money,” she said, wiggling her brows and looking to Leorio. 

“Any closer to finding that guy?” Killua asked, furrowing his brows. 

Reili smirked a little. “Pretty soon here, I’ll take care of him.” 

Leorio let out a laugh of pride. “Atta girl, gonna kick his ass?” 

Reili snickered and nodded her head. “I don’t think there’s any other choice,” she explained. “How bout you guys? What’s the plan for you all?” 

“We decided we were all going to meet in York New City on September 1st,” Gon explained. “Killua and I are going to wander a bit though in the mean time.”

“Leorio?” Reili asked, reaching out and taking her drink in hand, trying to wet her dry throat. 

“I’m going to be studying to pass my exams,” he said, making her furrow her brows. “Gonna be a doctor.”

“Oh! Well, if you need help, let me know!” she exclaimed. “Might not know all the terminology but I am a healer.”

“How exactly do you do all that?” Leorio asked. 

Reili laughed awkwardly and set her drink back down. “Family tricks,” she offered awkwardly. “And what about you, Kura?” she asked, looking at the blonde next to her, seeing him go wide eyed from her nickname for him. 

“Well, I need to find a way to get closer to the Phantom Troupe,” he said, looking down at his plate and nodding. “I have to get in with an agency to find a boss working in their trade.”

Reili made a bit of a displeased face. “You’ll be careful, won’t you?” she asked softly, looking at him with sad eyes. He nodded his head and she smiled softly. “Good, can’t have one of my boys getting hurt.” she took a second to peek at her watch and went wide eyed. “Shoot!” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “I’m late!”

The boys watched as she frantically pulled out her wallet and dug out some jenny, tossing it onto the table. As she began walking from the table she looked over her shoulder. “That should cover lunch! I’ll be seeing you guys, alright?”

“Reili,” Kurapika called after her, getting up and moving around other tables to follow her. She looked at him in confusion. “Would- you want to get dinner once we all reconnect? In York New City?” he asked, a pink hue coming to his cheeks. “With me, I mean.”

She smiled a little at him. “I’d love to, Kurapika.” she saw him go wide eyed and giggled, grabbing his shoulder and moving to her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. “I have to go, but get my number from Killua, ‘kay?” she asked and he vigorously nodded his head, watching as she offered a wave as she hurried towards the street, getting a cherry blossom as she went and she vanished. 


	8. Hidden Eyes

The halls were empty as Reili eyed her phone, seeing the sweet nothings Kurapika had sent her in the form of an email. She almost had a blush on her cheeks. Her heart ached for the boy, if she were to speak the truth, but deep down, she had a feeling that if he saw her true nature, he would flee. The charisma in his words for only her kept the smile on her lips, and since they parted four months ago, she would receive a loving message from the boy every morning and night. Wherever he may have been in the world at that time, he always found some for her. She would often respond with a phone call, or an equally endearing message if time wasn’t on her side in that moment. 

She didn’t feel the eyes on her as she tilted her head a little, acting like a school girl whose crush had just noticed her for the first time. She was leaning against the wall now, a leg bent as she let her foot rest against the well painted structure behind her. “My-my… if it isn’t a little flower?” an airy voice beamed through the empty hall. Her jaw clenched as her breath hitched. 

Reili forced a smirk as she didn’t look up from her phone. “Will you show yourself or will you just lurk?” she asked, hiding her aura as she typed out a reply for the scarlet eyed man. 

Hisoka’s chuckle filled the air and she didn’t bother looking up, quickly hitting send. “Should I? You’ve been hiding from me this whole time.” 

Reili giggled, rereading Kurapika’s message. “Something tells me you’ve known where I’ve been, Jester,” she taunted. “I stopped getting calls last thursday, so I must assume that’s when you found me.” 

Hisoka appeared at her side, leaning on the wall as he peered down at her with a wicked grin. “I may have stumbled into the arena during your last match,” he cooed, sinking down so his nose brushed against her cheek. “What I’m curious about- is who could be making Little Flower bloom so magnificently?” he asked, his breath hot on her cheek as he plucked the device from her hands. He held it up as she began jumping trying to get it back. He read the message from Kurapika, one that mentioned being excited to have dinner with her once they reunited, and his jaw clenched, raising a brow in annoyance. “It’s the little spider hunter, is it?” he asked, masking his irritation and disdain with wonder. He dropped her phone, letting Reili snatch it out of the air. 

She rolled her eyes, stuffing her phone into her pocket as she looked back up at him. “I don’t see how it’s any of your concern.”

He gave a fake pout. “You wound me, Little Flower.” She watched his long fingers land on his chest, feigning pain. 

“Something tells me a mere text won’t hurt that ego of yours,” she retorted, her lips curling as she looked into his golden eyes. 

Hisoka chucked. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, grinning. “Tell me, little flower,” he breathed, his hand moving from his chest to touch under her chin, lifting it as he slowly closed the space between them. “Have you two solidified that union? Or has he yet to taste you?” 

Reili’s jaw clenched as his lips brushed against her own. He lingered there, slowly blinking his lidded eyes as he stared into her almost wide ones, a giggle coming from his parted lips. “I’ll be taking that silence as a no,” he whispered, closing their gap. This wasn’t like their previous, stolen kiss, it was deeper. Reili’s jaw loosened as her lips moved, leaning forward to meet him more. 

Hisoka’s hand moved from her chin to her bicep, gripping it tightly and he pushed her back, making her connect with the wall. It was more forceful than he intended, but he was angered now. His other hand connected to the wall by her head as he reattached himself to the woman. His tongue slid tentatively along her bottom lip, and when she didn’t offer him access immediately, he forced his way into her mouth. Her hands were on the wall as she took his assault, the calculated movements of his tongue surprising her as she matched him. 

Nails glided up skin as they trailed to her face, cupping it in such a way that he could feel their tongues moving through the muscle of her cheek. He wanted to touch her, to feel the skin that was exposed by her clothing, but even more so that which was hidden. He wanted to light the fuse that she had lit in him, to feel the warmth that would come with having her. However, at this moment, he wanted her to touch him.

Reili felt his hand as it left the wall, connecting with her hip and forcing her body to his and her hands flew to his bare biceps to catch herself. He grinned into the kiss, removing his hand from her face to slide under her arm and run up her back, gripping the nape of her neck. He felt the weight of her hair on his hand and she felt tiny in his arms, feeling his nails lightly scratch her scalp as his hand lifted into her hair. He pulled his body back just so he could move down a bit more, hooking the arm that was around her waist under her butt and he gripped her thigh, lifting her from the ground like she weighed nothing to hold her flush against him. Her arms moved slowly around his shoulders. 

She could hear almost pained breaths leaving his nose and she was growing more and more confused as he savored the taste of her. It was a needy kiss, something Reili didn’t believe Hisoka was capable of, and she felt his warm tongue, tasting bitter yet sweet like candy in her mouth, which she wasn’t the slightest bit surprised about. It was like him, bitter sweet.

He forced himself to pull back, breathing heavily as he restrained his more primal urges and rested his forehead on hers. “What has gotten into you, Hisoka,” Reili whispered. She stared at him with an emotionless face as his eyes were closed, his mouth curling until he slowly set her down, grabbing her by the wrist and beginning to pull her down the hall. “H-Hisoka!” she exclaimed, having no idea just what he was planning. As she was dragged into the elevator, she watched him click a floor button, not holding his usual grin, no joy remotely showing. Instead, he stood with a stone cold expression on his face, staring intently at the doors, waiting for them to close. 

As those doors slowly closed, a ding sounded, and there was a rumble beneath Reili’s feet, the elevator beginning to move. In a millisecond, her screech filled the elevator, her back slamming against the wall as he had her legs wrapped around his waist, his lips on hers in another heated kiss while he sunk his nails into her thighs. She whimpered into the kiss, making Hisoka shove his tongue back into her mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as he took in her floral scent. Her nails sunk into his biceps, earning a moan before he kissed her even harder, her head connecting with the wall. The ding indicating the opening of the door made him drop her, taking her wrist in hand before pulling away and dragging her through the doorway, leading her down the hall. 

As they passed doors, Reili’s eyes widened, realizing they were on her floor, growing closer to her room. “W-what?” she stuttered out. “How do you know where my room is?” she exclaimed, looking at him. 

“I followed you after your match,” he said, his voice not holding the whimsical tone it usually had. It was dark, low as it rumbled in his chest and her heart began to race, planting her feet and yanking him to a stop as she tried to break his grip on her. “Don’t fight me right now,” he growled, tearing her towards him, bending down and hoisting her up over his shoulder. She struggled against him and he wrapped a large arm around her thighs, locking them against his chest as he began walking again. “Stop.”

“Put me down!” she said, anger coming from her voice. 

Hisoka rolled his eyes as he neared her bedroom, bringing a hand up and pulling the door card from her back pocket. He held it to the sensor and it unlocked, letting him hold the card between two fingers as the rest wrapped around the handle, opening it and pushing his way in. He eyed the spotless room as he made for the bed, throwing her down onto it before turning and walking from her. 

She propped herself up slightly, her eyes locking on his back as he made for her closet. “W-What are you doing?” she asked as he pulled the sliding door open, flipping through her hanging garments. Reili was confused, she thought he was going to jump her, do unspeakable things but instead, he was just going through her clothing. 

“Stop talking,” he muttered, gritting his teeth as he eyed one garment then shook his head. He had never spoken to her like this before, and he didn’t know what to blame it on, be it be anger, irritation, arousal… jealousy. His eyes landed on a black cropped top, seeing it would be tight to the body and plucked it from the hanger, then moving to the bottoms. Reili stared at his back and eyed the door. “Move and you’ll regret it,” he warned, not even looking back at her. She watched him pluck a long skirt from another hanger and turned back around, walking right for her. He thrusted the garments at her, standing over her body. “Put them on.”

“Why should I?” she asked in disbelief. 

She watched as Hisoka’s eyes became lidded, his lips curling as he leaned down so his face was half a foot from hers. “Because if you don’t do as you’re told, you won’t be getting your phone back, Little Flower,” he eerily said, his voice returning to normal and his playful demeanor returning. He dropped the clothes as she began slapping her pockets, looking for the device and he snickered, making it appear out of nowhere and she groaned upon seeing it. “Now, go get changed, dear.”

Reili huffed and gripped her clothing, standing up and moving to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to change, but she did notice pink and yellow face paint on her cheeks, making her furrow her brows. When she realized what it was from she huffed, grabbing a makeup wipe and began rubbing her cheeks, making them slightly pink from the friction. She then dove her hand into her makeup bag, pulling out yellow and pink liquid eyeliner and grabbed a second makeup wipe. As she walked out in the all black outfit, she saw him sitting at her table, sipping water with a pair of strappy heels dangling from his finger. “I suppose you want me to wear those as well?” she asked, flicking on the lights fully as she passed the switch, walking towards him. He nodded his head, grinning at her as she reached him. 

She plucked the cup from his fingers, setting it on the table and took the shoes, setting them on the floor. She set down the eyeliners and grabbed his chin, making him furrow his brows as she started wiping the spudged designs off his cheeks. “Wh-”

“You smudged your face paint,” she said softly, her lips separating as she worked to get all of it off. She picked up her eyeliner and rested her finger on his cheek. “This is the one the yellow star goes on, right?” she asked, looking to his eyes with a soft smile. 

His grin turned into a smile as he nodded his head. He gripped the back of her thighs, separating his own and pulled her between his legs, lifting her up to sit on one of his knees. “For a better angle,” he jeered, leaning his face towards her. She rolled her eyes a little with a knowing grin, cupping the side of his face with her thumb on his chin, pushing it a little for better access. 

Hisoka watched her swollen lips as they parted in concentration, feeling her paint the cold liquid onto his cheek as he rested a hand on her thigh and the other around her waist. “Was all that really necessary?” she asked softly, finishing off the star and leaning back to the table, switching out the yellow for the pink. 

“Probably not,” he released, eyeing her exposed neck before darting back to her eyes as she came back to him. “But I enjoyed it.” 

“There are words for men like you, Hisoka,” she released with a giggle, once again holding his jaw in her slender fingers, holding him to look away from her as she painted a teardrop. 

“Charming?” 

“Hm- don’t know if that’s the word I’d use,” she said, chuckling. She held him still as she finished, leaning closer and blowing on his cheek to help it dry. 

Hisoka felt his heart flutter as her breath hit him, a content smile spreading across his face as he pressed into her hand. She maneuvered his face to do the same to the other cheek, giving it a light blow before bringing his head back so she could make sure they were even , eyes darting from one cheek to the other. “There,” she said, moving to get off his lap but he held her in place. “What now, you needy little thing?”

“One more?” he asked, smiling at her from his spot. 

“I just fixed your face paint,” she said with a laugh of disbelief. 

“I’ll be gentle.”

Reili could feel him pushing her skirt down as he gripped her inner thigh and tightened his grip on her waist. “I don’t believe you have a gentle bone in your body, jester.” She sighed slightly as she saw his slight pout, rolling her eyes and leaning forward and he moved to meet her, the kiss soft and sweet, his swollen lips delicately pressing to hers. 

He pulled away first. “Now that we are ready to go,” he said, releasing her and giving a get off me gesture. She hopped off him and she began pulling on the heels. He stood up, eyeing her for a moment and dropped to his knee in front of her, grabbing the bottom of her flowing shirt and lifting it slightly she smacked his hand away and he gave her a look. “Be still, I’m just tying it.” He lifted it again, bringing it up to her mid thigh and tying it in a knot. 

“I can dress myself, you know?”

Hisoka stood fully and smirked down at her. “I’m well aware, but tonight, I get to see you in what I like. Now, is there anything else you may need, Little Flower?” he asked, looking around her room. 

“It would help if I knew what we were doing.”

He snickered. “You won’t agree to dinner, so instead I thought we’d have a night on the town.”

Reili’s smile dropped as she crossed her arms. “All that so you can force me to go walking around town with you?” she asked, unamused. 

“Precisely,” he said, moving toward her purse that was hanging up, lifting it and turning back to her. “Come along.” Reili huffed and walked to him, letting him drape her bag across her body. 

  
  
  


Reili walked at Hisoka’s side, his hand on her mid back as they moved through the busy street, following him wherever he decided to take her. They had ended up in some sort of club to her surprise, Hisoka holding a peculiar conversation with the bartender before he ordered the pair drinks. He had her go sit by the window at a tall table as he waited, his eyes locked on her form as she rested her chin in her hand, looking out the glass in a seeming absentminded fashion. 

Someone hiding so much power, a strength he knew must have been there, somehow simultaneously being so ditsy, and loving amazed him. He figured he would never understand her, but he knew she would never understand him either. “Ignorance is bliss, that’s the saying, isn’t it?” he whispered, tilting his head as he rested against the bar. His eyes traveled down her, eyeing her long, crossed legs as one tapped to the music playing from the dance floor. The sound of glasses hitting the counter made him turn and take them, heading for the woman and table, placing down a glass of whiskey in front of her, the same drink as his own. 

“So, why lose your head and drag me out tonight?” she asked, finally pulling her eyes from the window to land on him. 

His grin widened and he shrugged, bringing his drink to his lips, taking a gulp. “I have a meeting I must attend later and you needed a reminder.”

“A reminder?” she jeered, taking the same sized gulp he had. 

“That you have options,” he said, no longer holding the smile, rather a soft one as he watched her take a sip. 

She raised her brow, setting her drink down. She sat back a little, tilting her head. “If I’m being honest, it doesn’t really seem like you’re the monogamous type.”

“And it doesn’t really seem like that would be something that bothers you,” he offered, looking into her eyes. She watched the corners of her mouth pull up slightly, beginning to chuckle and he began to as well, and soon the pair were laughing together. Hisoka finished his drink and she quickly downed the rest of hers as he stood. “Would you like another, Little Flower?” he asked rather loudly over the music and she gave a curt nod. 

Two hours and eight drinks later, the pair were laughing hardily, exchanging small, half truth stories from their lines of work, and as a song came on, Hisoka perked up a little. Reili giggled at his sudden interest and he finished his ninth drink, moving to stand. “Quickly,” he exclaimed with a laugh, gesturing to her drink. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, a giant smile on her face as she threw back nearly all of her drink. 

“Dance with me,” he said, holding a hand out for her. She gave him a disapproving look and he snatched her hand, pulling her up. “One dance won’t kill you, Little Flower.” 

“I never took you for a music lover,” she jeered as he held her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. 

“I’m not,” he confessed, turning to her and sliding his free hand around her waist. “I just am fond of this one.” (the song is My Type by Saint Motel if you wanna hear it). Her free hand met his shoulder and he took the lead, guiding her through quick, salsa like steps, a giant grin on his lips. As the beat slowed, he leaned towards her, making her dip and fly back up to meet him, laughing as he pushed her out and spun her three times before pulling her back in. 

At one point, he dipped her back again and she slowly brought a leg up, toes pointed as she practically did a split. It shot back down as he moved her up, beginning to spin her again. At this point, the pair grabbed a lot of attention, making her laugh as he spun her rapidly, forcing her come up and face him as the song ended. He gave her another quick dip, landing his lips on hers for a brief second then spun her back into a standing position. 

The next song was much slower, and he held her flush against him as they swayed together, his face in her hair as he was slightly lowering his head to be close to hers. “If you were to give me the option, I could make you forget about that blonde pet of yours in a single night.” Reili’s face went pink as her jaw tightened and he placed a kiss on the side of her head. “Little Flower- when I get my hands on you… You’ll be begging me to not let you go.”

Reili kept her head low, not looking at him as she blamed his action on the alcohol he had consumed. As the song finished, he led her back to the bar, ordering two more drinks and closing the tab. He eyed her flushed cheeks and chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re so easy to tease, did you know this?” he asked, paying for their drinks as he accepted their final ones. He offered it to her as he looked to the clock on the wall, widening his eyes. “Oh my- we’ll be late it seems.” 

“S-should we finish these quickly?” Reili asked, looking up at him as he met her eyes, offering a shrug. “Don’t be so nonchalant.”

“I don’t want to go in the first place,” he admitted with a shrug. “I just need to get on his good graces so I can kill him.” She watched him throw the drink back and she rolled her eyes, doing the same. 

“That’s mildly concerning,” she said as he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and dragging her towards the exit.

Once they were outside, she watched him eye the street signs for a moment and nod slightly, dragging her onward. They ended up on a rooftop, Hisoka sitting her on the ledge and had an arm behind her as they looked at the stars, him raising a finger and leaning closer to point out different constellations to her. Reili had a smile on her face as she slightly leaned into him for warmth, blinking a few times as she was growing sleepy. 

“Hisoka,” a voice called, making the pair look down, seeing a man walking out of the shadows. He came to a stop as his eyes landed on Reili, and she bore no smile now, seeing his slicked back hair and the mark on his forehead. He was shirtless as well but wore a long, fur lined jacket and dark tight pants. He wasn’t ugly by any means, she just didn’t enjoy the look she was receiving. Her eyes left him however as two women walked out beside him, on one the shorter side, hair pink, and the other very tall, her hair blonde and she wore a shirt with a matching jacket. “My-my, who might this be?” he asked, making Reili look back at him with a displeased face. 

Hisoka stood, giving them his usual chilling expression, extending a hand down to Reili. She took it and he pulled her to stand. “This Little Flower is Reili. A friend of mine.” 

The man offered her a warm smile, bowing his head slightly as a hand came up to rest on his heart. “It’s a pleasure to meet such a beauty, my name’s Chrollo.”

Reili’s face remained cold as she recognized the name, he was renowned among their line of work, leader of the phantom troupe. “Charmed, I sure,” she said, removing her hand from Hisoka’s and he chuckled from her side. 

Chrollo nodded, gesturing to the women beside him. “These are my associates.”

“Machi and Pakunoda,” Reili finished for him, eyeing the women. Her eyes floated back to Chrollo, seeing his slightly shocked expression. “The Troupe is known amongst thieves.”

“My reputation precedes me,” Chrollo said with a grin. 

“I promise it’s not a good one,” she said, feeling Hisoka stifle a chuckle from behind her. “Hisoka, I believe it's time I take my leave.” 

“Little flower,” he said, grinning down at her. 

“Don’t leave on my account, you’re more than welcome to stay,” Chrollo said, smiling as she looked back to him. “If you are able to keep up with Hisoka, I doubt you’ll turn him in, which means it's safe to discuss with you here.”

“Besides his mindless killing,” she breathed out. “He doesn’t have much for me to use against him.”

Hisoka chuckled as Chrollo raised a brow. “So she’s here unaware you’re a spider?” he asked, a chuckle escaping his own lips. He looked back to Reili, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her and got none. Instead she blinked as Hisoka rested a hand on her lower back. “Unfortunately, we don’t have much time to chat. Hisoka, there’s been a small change in plans for Yorknew, I need you to assemble a small team for me. Further details will come at our next meeting, but we have a lead into some artifacts I’ve been trying to get my hands on for quite some time.”

Hisoka nodded in understanding. “How many people would you like?” 

Chrollo eyed Reili again, a small smirk coming to his lips. “Two, then yourself. I’ll relay location and date as we get closer.” Hisoka nodded as the man turned. “I’ll be seeing you, and- for the fun of it- why don’t you bring your Little Flower as well. I have a feeling she would make things quite… interesting.” Hisoka clenched his jaw slightly, staring at the man’s back as the girls turned and disappeared into the shadows, but he stood there for a moment. “Reili, I hope to see more of you.”

“Wouldn’t count on it, I’d say it's been a pleasure but I’m not a liar.”

Chrollo released an airy laugh and walked off. “You are too a liar?” Hisoka asked, looking down as she glared at the spot the man was standing. 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that,” she muttered.

As the two made their way back to Heaven’s Arena, that’s when she saw them. Two twelve year old boys and her eyes went wide. “Killua! Gon!” she called, a giant smile coming to her face as they both turned to look at her, eyes widening. 

“Reili!” they both exclaimed, smiling but they dropped as they saw the man she was with. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her eyes wide. 

As the three discussed everything that had been happening, she widened her eyes when she found out Gon was to fight Hisoka the next day. They were planning on leaving afterward and she went wide eyed. “Wait, if you guys stay one more day, I have my last fight! We can all go together!” she exclaimed, smiling widely and the boys grew happy, nodding their head in excitement. 

“She’s fighting me, actually,” Hisoka released. “But Gon, I’m quite thrilled for tomorrow. I’d love to see just how far you’ve come.”


	9. Kyousou Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NWSW with Hisoka! 
> 
> Fistly, when NSFW content comes up, I'm going to disclose who it is because I have some plans for this story.
> 
> Secondly, there are some major plot points in it however, so if the reader is uncomfortable reading this type of content, you can skip. I will be including a pg chapter summary before the next chapter to discuss what plot points came about. For everyone else, it's kinda fucked up, I'm so sorry lol.

Reili bit her lip as she paced around her room, just getting back from seeing Hisoka and Gon’s fight. She had met with her boys briefly, making a game plan for how they would go about leaving after her fight with Hisoka before she retreated back to her room. Now, the question of if she should do it no longer existed, what took its place was how. She could just handle in the quickest sense, or she could extend it out… possibly toy with him, dragging it out longer than it needed to be. As she passed by her mirror, she caught a glimpse of her body and her eyes widened. A devilish smile came across her face and she looked to the window, seeing the veil of darkness night caused. “Perfect,” she whispered. She moved to her dresser, picking up her satchel and opening it, pulling out a flower petal. She eyed her current outfit, shorts and a loose tank top, no bra underneath and she shrugged slightly. 

With a toss, the flower petal shot into the air, multiplying and she jumped into it. As her feet connected with the floor, her bright room had been replaced with a dark one, the only light coming from the open bathroom door. The shower was running and the sound of eerie singing filled the air. It was one that seemed oddly familiar and as it came to a certain point, her eyes widened. 

She smirked, quickly sitting down at the table in the room, facing the bathroom door. “Just wait,” she sang out, not loudly but audible enough for the man singing to stop. “Extend both your hands. Lies being dangled at this feast of madness.” Reili leaned back, crossing her legs as the shower cut off. Her hand connected with the table, her finger tips tapping a beat she knew belonged to the song. The sound of feet connecting with tile made her smirk. “Tonight I’ll give you an embrace,” she sang, her voice sickly sweet as a tall silhouette emerged in the doorway, casting a shadow over her. “Piling up beautifully, becoming filled with love, it’s splendid. A wet drop, trickling down, if I squeeze it, it turns into a rose.”

An eerie smile showed through the dark as the naked figure lurked further into the room, a towel hanging around his neck. “Scattering and flying off, turning cold,” Reili continued, lifting her hand off the table and looking to examine her nails. “That moment is forever crimson.” A smirk was playing on her lips as she looked up at him with lidded eyes. “Come, look at this stage of dreams, on the tangled thread, sweet poison. Just wait, extend both your hands,” she sang.

The smirk on her face grew as he drew even closer, resting his hand on the table and leaning down, his face dangerously close to hers. “I’ll dye you in madness, on this whimsical night,” Hisoka sang, grinning devilishly at her. “You know ‘Kyousou Requiem’, little flower?” He asked, tilting his head slightly as his eyes darted to her lips.

Reili smiled sweetly up at him. “Just by capturing you in my gaze, you don’t feel alive anymore, do you?” She sang quietly, eyeing his lips as well. 

Hisoka leaned his head back slightly but kept his eyes locked on her. “Only you are mine, because you’re still far too precious to break.”

Reili smirked and slowly began to stand, he was making it too easy. Her hand gently met his bare chest, pushing him back. “Come, come out of the bushes, let me gouge your those trembling eyes,” she sang out, her tongue wetting her lips as she looked up at the mountain of a man in front of her. 

Hisoka took her by the hand, spinning her before pulling her back into him. “Just wait, extend both your hands. Let me teach you the song of madness.” He was grinning down at her, holding her wrist in his hand tightly. “Few know that song,” he said, leaning down towards her.

“That’s very true,” she said, slowly blinking as she looked into his eyes. 

“I must say,” he whispered, releasing her wrist as his hands moved to her waist. “I never expected you to come here on your own.” 

She giggled as she looked up at him. “Is it really that unbelievable?” She inquired, bringing a hand up to daintily wrap one of his wet curls around her finger. 

Hisoka raised a brow. “Wouldn’t your little blonde pet be upset?” He asked, grinning at her. 

“I don’t see him here,” she whispered. “Besides, we haven’t even gone on our date yet, let alone laid claim to one another.”

“And what if I laid claim to you now?” He asked, his voice slightly lower, lifting her from the ground and wrapping her legs around his torso, holding her up high so she had to look down at him. 

“Who’s to say I’d let you?” She teased, touching the side of his face. 

He smirked, turning so her back was to his bed. “Little flower, I don’t think you’d be able to stop me.” His words flowed like honey and he leaned forward, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Reili kissed him back, her hands connecting with the back of his neck. He pulled back, eyes lidded as he stared up at her. “I’ve been waiting for the chance to feel you,” he moaned out, reconnecting their lips. Reili tugged the wet towel from his shoulders, tossing it to the floor as he began their journey to his bed. 

In a second, she was on her back, Hisoka hovering over her, his lips connecting with her neck, giving her a bite that drew blood. She moaned out, her legs spreading further as he pushed his hips into her. “That’s a good little flower,” he groaned out, moving up to her ear, nibbling in her ear lobe. “I want to hear every sweet moan.” 

Reili could feel his hands grip the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up. As he pulled back to rest on his knees, she went with him, lifting her hands so he could pull the garment off. He pushed her back down, his mouth connecting with her nipple and she gasped, squirming under him. She went to move her arms but stopped as he gripped her biceps, pinning her down. The feeling of his lips on her skin burned and she released airy moans, feeling he hardened length on her inner thigh. He made his way down her stomach, kissing and biting her flesh as he went until he reached the waistline of her shorts. 

“I’m going to devour you,” he released with an unsettling chuckle, looking up at her face, but only saw a trickle of blood moving down her neck. He moaned a little before his mouth attached with the button of her shorts, undoing it quickly and took the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down. 

Hisoka’s long fingers released her arms, gripping the waistband of her shorts. He pulled them down aggressively. His arousal now matching his usual bloodlust, he threw the garment across the room before ripping her underwear off her. He brought his hand down first, managing to not stab her with his long nails as he massaged her clit with his thumb, his mouth latching onto her inner thigh, biting and sucking the flesh. He scattered hickies across her flesh, sometimes his teeth drawing blood. Reili allowed the moans to flow freely from her mouth as his thumb worked steadily on her bundle of nerves. 

As he brought his thumb away, she looked down. Before she could lock eyes on Hisoka, his tongue had moved between her folds, connecting with her clit. He brought her thighs up to his shoulders, holding them tightly, sinking his nails into her skin. Reili didn’t mind the pain, far too focused on the movement going on as he hummed against her, sending vibrations through her lower body. “Ha!” She exclaimed, bucking her hips slightly as heat began rising in her cheeks, her eyes locked on the ceiling. 

Hisoka’s golden orbs locked onto her neck line, seeing her jaw clench with every calculated movement of his tongue. Reili felt a knot forming in her lower stomach, a hand flying to his hair and holding him against her as he only picked up speed, flicking his tongue at an ungodly pace as her loud moans filled the room, the octave rising the closer she got to her release. 

“Say my name,” he said, his breath alone stimulating her before he reconnected his tongue. 

Reili’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. “H-Hisoka!” She moaned out loudly, her back arching as the knot in her stomach snapped, heat swelling at the bottoms of her feet and in her face, her body stiff as waves of pleasure took over. Her hips weakly bucked against him and he continued his assault, allowing her to ride out her orgasm for as long as she needed. 

As she began to relax, he pulled back a little, his golden eyes locked on to her rosy cheeks, grinning devilishly. When she released his hair, he released a chuckle near her entrance, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. “Don’t think I’m finished,” he jeered.

“What are yo- Ha!” She gasped out as his tongue reconnected with her clit, her sensitivity significantly higher this time around. “H-Hiso-ka!” She exclaimed. 

He pulled back and blew some air in the nerves, chuckling. “I want everyone in this tower to know who you’re with,” he moaned out, shoving his tongue back between her folds, circling her clit to tease her and a loud moan was forced from her mouth, the knot quickly returning. “Scream my name, little flower!” He called, returning to her. 

“Hisoka!” Reili screamed, her back arching as she gripped the bed sheets, the tightening feeling inside her forced her body to go stiff, her mouth open like she was screaming but no sound came out but a gasp. Right before the knot snapped, his name flowed from her lips again and he quickened the pace. Feeling her flexing thighs in his hands, her toes curling at his sides. 

When the knot snapped, a scream escaped her mouth, and Hisoka slowed his pace, feeling almost loving as he licked up the juices flowing from her. Her body began to relax as he licked her clean, tonguing her entrance for a brief moment before moving her thighs, licking the trickles off blood his nails created. He peppered kisses on her flesh, a tender expression on his face as he moved up to her face, licking his lips clean of her fluids.

As her breathing began to slow, Reili opened her eyes just in time to see him moving in, planting his lips on her, far more gentle than she was expecting. His hand moved to her neck, his thumb running across her jaw as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips. Reili’s met him, offering no fight for dominance as it was clear he was in control. 

With some pressure from his thumb, she was forced to look to the side, his lips connecting with her neck, trailing kissed towards her ear. “Maybe I should call you HoneySuckle, you taste just as sweet,” he moaned, nibbling her ear lobe. “I hope you’re ready to take all of me,” he murmured, bringing a hand down to his member, giving it a few gentle pumps before aligning with her entrance. Reili reached up, gripping his shoulders, feeling his tip prodding at her. Hisoka moved to look at her, connecting his lips to hers as he slammed into her, hilt deep. 

Reili moaned as he did, murmuring a profanity against his lip and he groaned, not moving. “Fuck,” he hissed, his eyes tightly shut as he brought a hand up, tightly gripping the head board and she forced her eyes open, clenching her jaw. He brought his hips back. “How are you,” he started, slamming back into her, “so tight.” His words came out in moans, his face contorting to pleasure as he repeated the action four or five times, each thrust gaining speed. 

Reili released a weak moan, drowned out by the sound of the bed colliding with the wall. “You’re taking it so well, little flower,” he moaned, picking up the pace. “Such a good little slut.” 

In a quick movement, Reili was face down, Hisoka straddling her and carefully realigning himself. He slid back into her and as his hips met her ass, a loud slapping sound filled the air. He moaned loudly, his hand slapping her ass, forcing a moan from her. A knot was forming again as he rammed into her, his left hand landing on hers and interlocked their fingers, gripping her tightly. Reili felt his right hand moving her hair before his fingers slid around her neck, tightening as he began choking her, not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to feel a whole new form of pleasure. 

She whimpered as her hand grabbed Hisoka’s wrist, her head being lifted slightly as he turned her head to face him, sticking his tongue into her mouth. He held a steady rhythm while plunging deeply into her. Hisoka was coming to his end any second, and as she began tightening around him, he knew she was as well. He held on as long as he could, and as she began to tremble, he gave one final thrust before his seed shot inside her, her name escaping his lips in a moan. His cum was coating her walls as she throbbed around him, and he kept himself inside as he leaned down, carefully planting kisses on her shoulders. 

“Such a good girl.” His voice was a whisper as he kissed the side of her head, slowly starting to thrust again. Reili could feel his member begin to return to a fully hardened state and he began to pick up his pace. “How do you want it?” He hissed out.

“H-How we started,” she whimpered out, a moan escaping. 

“As you wish,” he chuckled out, pulling out and quickly putting her on her back. 

Reili watched his gold eyes and he rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit before he plunged back into her wetness, immediately picking up his pace. He leaned over her, latching onto her hands at the side of her head, pushing them deep into the mattress. She stared into his eyes, moaning under him as she felt another knot forming. “I-I know what you did,” she moaned out in pleasure. 

Hisoka looked rather confused but as she tightened around him, reaching another orgasm, he didn’t want to question her, her blushing face under him as he ravaged her was too sweet to give up. “Little flower,” he moaned out. 

The knot in her stomach snapped, the euphoric waves washing over her. Hisoka kept his pace, thrusting fast and deep, and as the waves stopped, Reili met his gold eyes. Upon seeing her flushed cheeks and her swollen lips parted as she stared up at his eyes, he gave her a shaky thrust, once again coating her walls with his cum. His breath was shaky as a moan escaped him, his forehead connecting him to her as his eyes closed. He stayed inside of her still, leaning his lips down to her own, capturing her with a less needy kiss, instead, it was full of love. His hand moved from hers hand he placed it on her neck as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth. He hand touched her in a way no man ever had, it was gentle, soothing even as his thumb rubbed her warm flesh.

He moved from her lips to her neck, and she could feel his tongue in his tender kisses. Hisoka’s hips slowly started to move, slowly pumping into her and she once again felt him becoming hard. The hand still holding hers let go to move around her back, holding her bare chest flush against his own as he gave slow, deep thrust, moaning against her skin, but these were different, not his normal, erratic, almost crazed moans. He was coming undone against her skin, feeling a warmth he only experienced from one other person; his husband. “I think I might be falling in love,” he whispered against her ear, kissing her below it and he began to tremble against her. A loud, involuntary moan escaped him, a true one as his hips bucked as his release hit once again, much faster than the previous ones. His hips swiveled to get deeper in her, filling her to the brim with his cock and seed. For the first time, his breath was heavy and shaky, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he tried to calm himself. He forced himself to pull away from her, wanting to look in her eyes to see some sort of reaction to this.

A smirk spread across Reili’s lips, quickly pulling her legs up, her feet connecting with his hips. In a swift movement, she pushed him out of her and brought her legs to his shoulders, locking her ankles behind his neck and she forcely tore her hips up against his elbows, dislocating them. It happened in less than a second, giving him no time to react other than a pain filled moan to escape. She flipped them, straddling him and conjuring four swords, two crossing over each arm to lock his upper body in place.

Her hand grasped his neck and he moaned, staring at her with lidded eyes. “I know what you did,” she repeated leaning forward so she was hovering over him, tightening the grip on his neck. 

Hisoka tightened his jaw. “You might have to be more specific,” he choked out. 

Reili leaned forward, gently kissing his ear. “You killed my husband… and children,” she whispered before sinking her teeth into his neck, drawing blood and he groaned, but it was unclear if it was out of pain or enjoyment. 

“How did you find out?” He asked, turning his head to give her more access. 

“I’ve known since I first bumped into you,” she said, sitting back up, using her free hand to hold his cock, giving it pumps to get him hard once again before she held it steady as she slid it back inside her. “I’d never forget those eyes,” she moaned out as she rolled her hips, tightening her grip on his throat. 

Hisoka choked slightly but moved his hips to meet hers. “What? A-are you pl-Ann-ing to avenge —them?”

“Avenge them?” She asked with a laugh, leaning forward over him and rested her free hand beside his head as he looked up at her. “No-no, no,” she said, grinning and tilting her head. “I’m going to get my revenge. You see, clown. You killed them, before I had the chance to.” Her words came through gritted teeth and she tightened the grip on his throat, seeing his face redden. Her chuckle flowed through the air as she rode him, choking him to the verge of blacking out but released him long enough to come to. 

“So, you’re going to kill me then?” He asked, holding a sinister yet lust filled grin and he thrusted up to meet her hips. 

Reili moaned out. “Not yet,” she said airily, feeling the knot forming in her stomach. “I want to make you suffer first.” Her voice was filled with a sickly sweet tone, continuing her movements. “I’ll keep you alive… until I deem it the right time- ha!” She moaned out loudly, her walls tightening around him. 

“You’ve been hunting me, this whole t-t-time! Fuck!” He screamed out, bucking his hips up, shooting another load deep inside of her as she came as well, soaking his member even more. “Y-you’ve been hunting me, and I didn’t even know it,” he breathed out, his cheeks flushed as she continued to choke him. 

“You didn’t stand a chance,” she whispered. “I’m going to hold back in our fight tomorrow… and every fight we have in the foreseeable future.”

“Who’s to say I won’t kill you first?” He asked, breathing heavily as she finally let go of his neck. 

She snickered, using her Nen to make her swords vanish. “You won’t, it would be a waste to you,” she said, smirking down at him. “Until I deem you ready to die, I’ll keep you on your toes, longing for me to actually try.”

“Little flower, is this really neces-“

“I’m not a little flower,” she released her tone holding no humor. “You’ll stay the hell away from Gon, do you understand? And you tell Illumi if I even smell him around Killua, I’ll carve my name into his chest so he never forgets.” She got up on her knees, removing herself from his dick and instantly felt his semen and her own fluids start leaking down her thigh. She began moving up his body, “This is going to hurt,” she said with a smirk, taking his wrists in her hand and in a quick movement, her knees were on his elbows. He gritted his teeth but managed to release a moan. “But I don’t really care.” Reili raised a brow, eyeing Hisoka before she yanked his wrists up, realigning his arms. He released a shout of pain and she laughed. “Good talk Hisoka,” she said, climbing off him, heading towards her shorts.

“Reili,” Hisoka said, making her lazily turn towards him. “Stay with me?” He asked, sitting up as he stared at her.

Reili smirked and raised a brow. “No,” she breathed out jumping into the air and teleporting from the room.


	10. Blood Spilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter summary;  
> Reili teleported into Hisoka's room following his fight with Gon, they sleep together. During the act, Hisoka admits he's in love with her. Immediately following this, she snaps his elbows and tells him she's known he was the one that killed her family. She wants revenge because he did it before she could, as in she wanted to kill them herself. She informs him she will hold back in all their fights until she decides he's ready to die. She threatens him over the boys, and tells him to relay that information to Illumi. After all this, he begs her to stay with him, and she simply says no.

Air flowed calmly through Reili’s nose as she tilted her head slightly, cracking her neck loudly. Above all else, she needed to hold back in this fight, and she knew it, for the sake of two twelve year old boys, and for the life of a clown that was waiting on the opposite of the arena. However, with this being said, she also felt that she had a reputation to uphold. The onlookers knew a fighter who showed no mercy, who made a spectacle of the battles, and she didn’t intend to let them down. 

Pieces of her braided back hair hung down in her face, floating in front of her dark, smokey eye makeup with a dark, blood red lip. A black laced up vest covered her torso, tucked into pleather pants and a pair of black boots that tied up, stopping at her mid thigh. Like usual, she had her satchels and two sword hilts bound to her by a long waist wrap. Expression cold, her jaw tightened as the crowd began to follow the beat of her usual opening song, and after hearing Hisoka’s, she knew he was already waiting for her. (Song is The Heat by The Score). Fire bursted up from the opposite side of the curtain and she rounded it, moving forwards. As she reached the wall of flame, she stepped inside. The crowd and Hisoka watched as she stopped, stretching her hands out and the flames changed to a gold shade, starting from her location and spreading across the fire. 

Gon’s eyes widened as he sat beside Killua, both leaning forward in anticipation as she lowered her hands, clutching fists as she stepped out. They saw gold smoke leaving her eyes as they glowed, her hands surrounded by the flames as she had her eyes locked on the clown in front of her. 

“Let’s welcome the undefeated!” the announcer’s voice exclaimed through the intercom. “Reili!” the crowd erupted as the music continued as she reached 20 feet from the stage, she jumped up and teleported, reappearing above the landing. As she began her descent, she twisted through the air, blasting fire to the edges of the square, creating walls to a ring. She stopped and pulled a hilt as she kept falling, conjuring a blade and hurling into the ground. As the beat dropped, she landed on the hilt, squatting and glaring at the grinning man in front of her as she tilted her head. Her eyes glowed still as she stared at him and she tilted her head back, ignoring the official who stood on the other side of the flames. 

“Do not interrupt us,” she called, silencing the man as she slowly rose up. 

“My Little Flower,” Hisoka moaned out, tilting his head back as he stared at her. “Don’t get me all excited if you aren’t even going to try!”

“I’m not your flower,” she released. 

Killua furrowed his brows as she hopped down from the sword effortlessly, watching closely as she turned to the side slightly, staring at the man. He saw the foot movements, the steady pace and his eyes widened, watching as images of her began to appear, walking backwards in a circle around Hisoka. “The Rhythm Echo?” he asked quietly, his voice cracking as he watched this continue, Hisoka’s head following a certain image intently. 

“W-What! The fighters have begun on their own!” the announcer exclaimed as Reili toyed with him like a cat with a ball of yarn. “What can we expect from this? A fan favorite against one of our most fearsome fighters!”

Reili moved effortlessly as she launched straight at Hisoka’s chest landing a punch directly into his throat as her copy he was staring at vanished, making him topple back and roll. He caught himself in a low crouch as she stood boredly in front of him, her fists reigniting with gold flames as she looked down at him. “Cheap shot, my love.”

“Rather be the hunter than the prey,” She muttered as he lurched towards her, which she easily evaded and punched him into the ground as he passed, making him land on his face. “Get up!” she called in a disinterested tone. “I swear, it’s like you're not even trying, it's just boring, clown.” 

Wing watched her as she effortlessly pummeled the man into the ground, his brows furrowed. “T-This is your friend, you said?” he asked, not being able to look away. 

“Yeah- but she doesn’t seem like herself right now,” Gon said in disbelief as he watched her legs go around Hisoka’s neck and tear him to the ground. Reili’s fist came back and slammed into his face as she sat on his chest. “She’s really not holding back…”

“Yes she is,” Killua said, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Reili held no joyous smile as she worked. Hopping back off him, she released her nen, the gold fading and she stood with her back to him. “You fucking bastard,” she muttered as her hands flew behind her back, being locked in place and she was torn backwards, flying through the air as her back collided with his chest. “Fuck you.”

Hisoka chucked, spitting blood from his mouth as he spun her to face him. “Little Flower… Did you know that bungie gum contains the properties of both rubber and gum?”

“Eat shit, Hisoka.”

A long finger hood under her chin as the other grasped her by the hair, pulling her to look at him and he connected their lips in a deep kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth as she fought against his grasp. The crowd erupted in noises of disbelief and a laugh escaped him. Pulling away, he spun her quickly, holding the grip in her hair as he held her back against his chest. 

Reili gritted her teeth as he grabbed her face tightly, angling her to look at a certain section of the stands. “Your little pets are watching,” he said airily, his eyes locked on Gon. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he chuckled, ducking down and nipping at her ear lobe, his hand leaving her face to her chest. “I could break these strings, give the crowd a real show.” 

Gon and Killua watched in terror as he forced himself onto the woman, Killua becoming angry more than anything, his eyes darkening as he stared at the situation. Hisoka moaned against her neck as his fingers slid into the front of her shirt, grasping the dark fabric tightly. “Gon, look away, now.”

“We have to help her Killua,” Gon whimpered out, tears coming to her eyes as the man harassed her.

“Look away.”

“Killua!”

Reili’s heart broke as she looked at the two boys, seeing their reaction to the man behind her and his fondling. She felt his erection on the small of her back and closed her eyes, holding back her own moan, but his next words changed everything. “I’ll kill them soon- maybe then I won’t have to fight for your attention. I would have wished after last night… I wouldn’t have any competition...” Her jaw clenched as rage filled her. “One by one, you’re little pets will disappear, my love, then I’ll have you all to myse-”

Hisoka was cut off as her head slammed into his, her eyes shooting up, glowing gold and she broke from his nen as he fell back. “You even think of going near them,” she growled out, slowly turning to him as a bloodlust aura began surrounding her. “I’ll shred you.”

“There she is,” Hisoka breathed out, grinning wickedly as he rose to his feet. 

Reili lurched forward, slamming her elbow into the side of his head and he ducked down, wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her off the ground, only to slam her back down on her back, kneeling between her legs and punching her in the face. As he went to pull back, her legs were up and wrapped around his arm, going across his chest. He slammed onto his back as she held him in an arm bar, getting ready to snap it. In a quick movement, Hisoka lifted himself up and yanked his arm from her. She did a back roll away from him and he moved at her, kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying back to land face down. She quickly recovered, moving back up to her feet and running at him. 

The two were going punch for punch, Reili becoming more enraged at the thought of him hurting her boys. Finally, she delivered an uppercut that sent him flying back and she reached out grabbing his ankle and tearing him back to her, landing him on the ground. She grabbed the collar of his white crop top and began punching him in the face repeatedly, splattering blood as she went. He gripped her forearms to try and break her hold but she only swung harder. “I’ll-fucking-end-you!” she screamed between punches.

“The officials are calling it!” the announcer shouted but Reili continued to thrash Hisoka. “The winner is Reili!”

The man below her released a moan as she hoisted him off the ground and tossed him up slightly, kicking him in the center of the chest so he went flying backwards. Everyone watched intently as she put her arms out in front of her, gold flowing from her palms as she pulled her hands back towards her, sending four glistening gold spikes shooting up from the ground. Hisoka’s body slammed into them, a spike going through each shoulder and thigh, locking him in place. 

In the blink of an eye, she was grabbing her sword,and with another, she was staring at the man in front of her. She was drawing her sword back as she widened her stance, getting ready to jam it through his heart. 

“N-no,” Gon breathed out, watching as gold flakes flowed from her and her hair wisps floated. “Reili! Stop!” He screamed, jumping to his feet. 

Killua gulped as he watched her move back and start thrusting forwards. His eyes darted in panic and involuntarily, he cried out, “Mom!” Reili froze in that moment, her sword an inch from his ribs. “Stop this!” he screamed, moving to his feet beside Gon. 

“Please!” Gon screamed, the two clutching the seats in front of Reili's glare bore into Hisoka’s eyes. 

Her teeth clenched and she was doing everything in her power to not run him through right then in there. She released an angry scream, bringing her sword down and up, slicing one arm off and spinning, slicing the other off as the blade came down again. The crowd released terrified noises as she slowly stood tall again, making the blade vanish as she breathed heavenly. “See if your girlfriend can repair those, yeah?” 

  
  


Hisoka was breathing heavily, in that moment only feeling pure ecstasy. Reili attached the hilt to her hip before walking towards him, hopping onto the spikes in his thighs and grabbing onto one in his shoulder. She lowered herself close to his face and stared at him as her eyes returned to normal. “I’ll roast you alive if you cross me, never forget that.” she leaned in briefly, placing a kiss on his cheek, leaving her mark with her lipstick. She stood straight now, reaching into her satchel. 

“Little flower,” he moaned out, looking at her as she clutched cherry blossom petals in her hands, gold wisps flowing before she opened her eyes. 

“Open your mouth.”

Killua watched with wide eyes as Reili, covered in blood, jammed cherry blossoms into the man’s mouth and closed her satchel. People began flooding towards the stage, getting ready to capture the woman. With a bend of the knees, she launched herself up into the air and disappeared. 

“S-she was going to kill him,” Gon said in disbelief, looking at the white haired boy beside him. 

“I know,” Killua said, the two falling back into the seats. “She would have…”

“She could have,” Wing said quietly, nodding his head. “But didn’t- because of you two… despite how scared you may or may not be… don’t forget that.”

Petals began falling into the boy’s laps and those around them jumped as Reili landed in a squat on the backs of the chairs. She had a backpack on, secured tightly to her and now wore glovelets, her hands, arms and chest covered in blood while her face was beginning to bruise. She looked down at the boys as panic erupted throughout the surrounding stands. “Are you packed?” she asked emotionlessly over the crowd. She watched as they nodded. “Have your stuff?” Once again, the pair slowly nodded. “Good, let’s see how fast you can run, we’re leaving.” 

The boys both swallowed harshly and bolted to their feet as Reili began sprinting across the chair backs, moving at a steady pace towards the back rows. She was hopping over screaming audience members as the commentator advised for everyone to stay put so authorities could capture her. 

“Reili, what’s going on?” Gon screamed. 

“She broke the Rules, went after the match was called and tried to kill him,” Killua shouted back, leading the boy to the stairs as they began running up as Reili landed on the top walkway.

Reili saw the guards begin flooding out of their only exit and she huffed. As the boys began to close in, she lurched forward, bouncing from one guard to the next, using them as springboards for her next attacks. “I might have gone overboard, sweetie,” she called, slamming her fist into the last guard, knocking him out as the boys reached the top. She grabbed their wrists and began pulling them out of the main arena. “Keep up with me.”

Reili began sprinting through the halls, her heels clanging against the food as the boys kept pace. “Stay close!” she called as a guard rounded a corner in time to get caught in the head by her foot. 

As they made their way to the elevator, Reili cut down anyone who blocked their way and as the door opened, the elevator attendant went wide eyed upon seeing them. Reili just nodded her head and the woman released a panicked noise before scooting by them and running. The three got in and Reili calmly pressed the button, letting the doors close and they began their descent. 

Killua looked up at her from the side, seeing her looking at the blood on her arms, bringing her hand up to try and wipe some of it off. “What was it that set you off so bad?” he asked quietly. 

“We’ll talk about that later,” she said, looking back to the doors. Killua could see the corner of her mouth pull up slightly. “Mom, huh?” 

The white haired boy scuffed and he crossed his arms. “It just slipped out, alright?” he huffed. 

Reili nodded her head with a chuckle, crossing her arms. “So what’s the plan kiddos, where are we going?” 

Gon, looked up at her, a slight pit in his stomach but the memories of her protecting them came flooding to his mind, laughing with her, the jokes, everything he loved about her began drowning what he had just witnessed. “We’re going to my aunt’s house- Whale Island.”

Reili nodded as she bore no smile. “Do you want me to come still- or would you rather we part now?”

“Please come?” Gon asked softly, looking at her profile as she slowly nodded her head. 

  
  


The trio had made it to the airport, Reili disappearing to the bathroom quickly to remove the blood and makeup from her. Killua accepted her money, going and getting her a ticket as she washed up. She stared at herself in the mirror, shaking her head as she used a wet paper towel to clean off her cleavage. “Hold back,” she muttered in a mocking tone. “You cut off his fucking arms, you psychopath.”

The woman at the sink beside her stared at her own hands in the faucet with wide eyes, quickly finishing and scurrying out of the room. Reili rolled her eyes and finished cleaning up. 

It didn’t take long for them to be aboard an airship, one they’d have to take to bring them to the docks that would head for Whale Island. Reili sat between the two boys, too scared to pull out her phone, worrying of who may have seen that fight, knowing it had been televised. Killua looked to her with tired eyes as the three of them leaned back their seats a little. “Reili- what set you off?”

Reili sighed slightly, shaking her head. “He said he was going to come after you two, Leorio and Kurapika,” she said softly, looking down at her hands. “I lost it- and just wanted to keep you safe.”

There was no response at first, but she jumped a little when their heads connected with her shoulders. “Of course it was over us being safe,” Gon whispered, a small smile coming to his face. Reili was wide eyed as she looked between the two. “We love you, Reili, thank you for doing your best and keeping us safe.” 

Reili felt small tears prick her eyes, slowly lifting her arms, letting the pair move a little so she could wrap her arms around them before they nuzzled into her sides. A small smile crept to her face as she closed her eyes, kissing the tops of their heads. “I love you both, too,” she said softly. It didn’t take long for the boys to fall asleep, and as an attendant came by to offer snacks, she got them both some so they had treats when they woke up. 


	11. Mothers Bonding

The air was warm on Whale Island, birds chirping as they soared overhead, the grass billowing as a soft wind blew across the fields. Reili walked beside the boys, her pack hanging from her shoulders as she lifted her head, feeling the heat of the sun on her pale skin, smiling slightly. Gon was giddy to say the least, excitement boiling over at the thought of seeing Mito again, and Killua was slightly anxious; unsure of how the woman would react to the pair his friend brought home. Killua looked at her for some sort of comfort, and he did find some, seeing her small smile as she lowered her head again, eyes fluttering open to look ahead and the wind picking up her hair as they walked. 

As a structure began to show over the horizon, Gon practically jumped, running ahead and calling out the name of his aunt. A fond smile came to her face as she watched the boy, and as they drew closer, she saw a woman hanging linens outside. Killua looked to the ground slightly as he continued walking and Reili found herself placing a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at him. 

“Deep breath, alright?” she said, smiling down at him and he nodded a little as they drew closer. 

“You must be Killua, right?” a voice said, making them both look up to see her smile. “And Reili?” Reli smiled and nodded her head. “It’s nice to meet you,” Mito said, smiling at her. “Gon told me a lot about you in his letter.”

“Hopefully good things,” Reili said with a chuckle, reaching her and offering a gloved hand. 

Mito chuckled and nodded. “Very good things,” she confirmed, clasping hands with her. “Please, let’s head inside and have some tea.”

“That would be lovely,” Reili said with a smile. 

The group made their way in, Mito quickly preparing tea and letting Reili and Killua sit on one side of the table, or in Reili's case, near it. She held a mug in hand as she looked out the large window in the room, sipping the tea as she kept a nonchalant eye out for any trouble. 

“Sheesh, “ Mito exclaimed, pacing slightly as she looked at Gon. “You should have let me know you were coming home.” Killua perked up in panic and Reili tried to hide her smirk as she looked down the hill from her spot. “I didn’t have time to prepare anything!”

“It's no big deal!” Gon exclaimed, looking at her. “Whatever is fine.”

“What are you saying,” Mito exclaimed. “Your friends came all the way out here to visit.”

“No, it’s okay,” Killua insisted. 

Reili turned her head to look at the anxious Mito and smiled fondly. “Really dear, we’re just happy to be here, no special treatment needed.”

Reili watched the woman as she began bustling through cabinets. “Honestly, you should have said something first,” she began and Reili was beginning to get the idea she didn't want them there, making her smile slowly fall as she stared at the back of her head with distrust. However,while she did this, the boys looked at each other with mischievous grins which instantly dropped when Mito pointed a plate in their direction. “Are you listening to me? Take a bath while I make something to eat,” she said, putting a hand on her hip as she looked back at the boys. “And put out your dirty clothes, I’ll be doing laundry.”

Reili smirked slightly as Gon earned a warning of ten seconds to get that done, both frantically moving to go and she was left alone with the woman. Reili slightly tiptoed, heading towards the door, but was stopped. She ended up being sat down and questioned about Gon’s efforts, earning thanks from Mito for keeping him safe during the exam. During dinner, she was quiet, letting Gon and Killua speak with Mito and she just ate. 

Happiness filled Reili as she watched Gon show off his hunter’s license and once they finished, Mito went out to do laundry, the boys going off to explore, and Reili found herself slowly maneuvering around the house. It didn’t take long for her to make her way outside, seeing Mito hanging the laundry and she silently approached. 

“Hello,” she said kindly, making the woman jump. Reili released a giggle and smiled at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, just thought you could use some help.”

“You’re a guest, I can handl-”

“Please, it’s no bother,” she said, cutting her off and moving closer, dipping down and picking up a from the basket. “It’s the least I could do for you- opening your home to us on such short notice, I didn’t realize Gon hadn’t told you we were coming, or ask if it was alright.”

Mito smiled a little and shook her head. “It’s no trouble,” Mito said, shaking her head. “You two are Gon’s first friends- and you and your boy aren’t a hassle to have a round which is nice.”

Reili furrowed her brows slightly as she tossed the linen up over the rope, flattening it out. “Killua isn’t my son,” Reili said, confusion in her voice. 

“O-oh,” Mito said, kind of surprised. “I suppose that makes sense, you are a bit young to be a mother. I just assumed because of his little ‘is this okay’ glances he gives you.” Mito bent back down and lifted another sheet. “Gon mentioned how protective you were so… just kind of figured there was a kid in the mix.”

“That makes sense,” Reili said, nodding as she plucked a pair of Gon’s shorts and went to hang them. “They remind me of my boys so- I probably do mother them a bit more than I should.”

“You do have children, then?”

Reili clenched her jaw as she finished off with the shorts. “Um… not anymore- they passed away a few years ago.”

Mito went wide eyed and looked down. “I’m so sorry, Reili.”

“It’s okay,” she said, looking at the woman in front of her. “They didn’t replace them, but I love them as my own. Gon might have had a good mother figure growing up- but Killua didn’t… so, I guess I kind of took him as my own,” she said with a small chuckle. “He’s a good kid that just hasn’t had the best life.”

Mito looked at her with soft eyes as she lifted another piece of fabric. “Thank you- I know I said it before, but… I’m glad Gon has someone out there watching out for him… lord knows how much trouble he could get himself into. Like this Hisoka guy? He sounds terrifying”

Reili released a bit of a laugh and shook his head. “Just just a clown,” she insisted, shaking her head. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

As Reili stood, talking and laughing with Mito, she didn’t feel the golden eyes that were locked on her, sense the aura that was being locked away as they trailed over her figure. Her arms crossed and Hisoka’s half lidded eyes were locked on her. His grin was spread across is lips and his tongue slid across them, feeling a beating in his chest as he watched her intently. In a second, he forced himself to back away further into the trees, watching her for as long as he could until he ducked back to head for the docks. 

It was later in the night now, and Reili was on a lounging couch, reading a book by candlelight as Mito returned from bringing the boys food. She entered the room Reili was in, seeing her figure there and she had slightly teary eyes. Reili looked up and furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong, love?” she asked, closing her book and sitting up straight. The woman came and sat beside her, a smile on her face. 

Mito shook her head a little, shaking her head. “Gon sees me as his mother,” she breathed out, falling back to lay down. 

“You didn’t know that already?” Reili asked softly, a small smile coming to her faise and a chuckled escaped her. “Mito, of course he does, you raised him- very well, if I may add.”

“I know… it’s just- he’s never said it before- but he did to Killua,” she released. “They were talking about us.” Reili watched her look back at her and she furrowed her brows a little. “They love you, you know? After hearing what Killua said about you- you’re his mom, maybe not his mother, but… you’re his mom.”

Reili smiled softly as she looked down at Mito, bringing her hand out to hold hers. “And you’re Gon’s,” she agreed, nodding her head as Mito tightened her grip. 

“You’ll keep them safe?” Mito asked, staring at her and she smiled, nodding her head. 

“When I can,” Reili assured. “I have something… for you and the boys, because I have his aching feeling I may have to leave for a little while.” Reili released Mito and went into her bag, pulling out a satchel. “I want you to take half of these, and give the others to the boys,” she explained, nodding. “If you ever need help, with anything, throw one of these into the air and I will come to you, okay?”

Mito furrowed her brows, confusion filling her as Gon hadn’t actually told the woman what Reili could do in his letters. Reili went to open her mouth but as she did, a single cherry blossom began to fall in front of her. “Tell them I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” she asked, looking to Mito quickly. Mito furrowed her brows more as Reili snached her backpack in one hand and caught the blossom with the other, disappearing as petals took her place.

As Reili opened her eyes, she was in a barely lit room, being stared at by a group of unfamiliar people and she instantly dropped her bag, drawing her swords and taking a swing at the closest person. He drew a sword, swinging it as well and Reili easily deflected his bow. The loud clang of them connecting metal filled the air as the rest of the people jumped back, watching the two fight for dominance, and Reili was winning. 

She flung his sword away from her face and, still holding her swords, punched him in the face, making him stagger backwards. She raised her weapons again, glaring at those around her. “How did you get a hold of a summoner’s gate?” she asked, rage in her voice. 

“Oh, my little flower, you’re far too violent,” a sickly sweet voice sang, only increasing her rage as her weapons lowered. 

“Hisoka, why have you summoned me here?” she asked, not removing her gaze from the man she just attacked. 

The sound of heels filled the room as he approached from behind her, his hand finding her waist and he gently kissed her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. “Can’t I just want to see my little flower?” he asked, his hand sliding around the front of her. 

“You already saw me in the trees today,” she said in a bored voice, making him chuckle in her ear, leaning his head against hers. “I won’t ask again.”

“You remember Chrollo,” he said, grinning as a man began to emerge from the shadows of the room. 

“Unfortunately,” she breathed out, staring at the man as he edged closer. 

“It’s wonderful to see you again, doll,” the man said as he came closer, a charming smile on his face as he stopped right in front of her, looking down as Hisoka stood at his full height behind her, a hand coming up to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger as he held her against him. 

“The feeling’s not mutual,” She breathed out, making her swords disappear and put the hilts back in their spots. 

Chrollo raised a brow slightly, peering down at her. “And how might we change that, doll?”

“Explain why I’m here, for starters.” In a swift movement, Hisoka’s hand was in hers and she was holding him at an angle that made him step out from behind her, about to snap his wrist as he was bent forwards, peering up at her. “I don’t like repeating myself, clown.”

“I’m sensing resentment,” Hisoka said, tilting his head and moaned a bit as she bent his wrist more. 

“Try again,” she said, staring down at him, emotionless with every slight add on of pressure. 

“He wants to form a team,” a voice said from behind her, making her jaw clench and she snapped Hisoka’s wrist before releasing him. “Last time we saw each other you tried to kill me, how are you doing these days?” 

Reili didn’t move as Illumi slowly rounded her, standing on the opposite side of Hisoka who now stood fully, popping his wrist back into place. “It varies every moment,” she said, no emotion as she stared at Hisoka still. “How’s your shoulder?” she asked boredly, lazily swinging her head to look at him. 

“Healed now, Nerium Oleander,” he released, making her smirk as she peered up at him. 

“At least you got the flower right this time,” she said with a fake grin and head bob. She returned her gaze to Hisoka who was grinning darkly down at her. “No.”

A pout came to his lips as he stared down at her. “Please little flower, you’d be a perfect addition.”

“I have literally almost killed both of you in our most recent encounters, please explain to me where in your peanut sized brain you imagined bringing me here was a good idea.”

“It’s your area of expertise,” Illumi released, making her turn her head to him out of boredom. 

“Do not speak,” she said with a nod. “Or I’ll remove your tongue.” She looked back to Hisoka again, glaring into his soul. “Go ahead, peanut brain. What was the thought process on this one?”

Hisoka pouted at her. “You woun-”

“Do you want me to stab you again?”

He huffed and put his hands on his hips. “We need a small team to go in and cause a distraction while another goes and steals some artifacts for Chrollo. Once they're in the clear, we kill everyone in the room and leave.”

“How is that my area of expertise, exactly?” she asked. 

Chrollor took the chance to speak now, reaching a hand out to caress her chin and have her look at him. “Put a beautiful woman in a pretty dress, and the world will stop to stare, doll.”

Reili stared into his eyes as he grinned at her, holding her face about six inches from his own.

“No.”


	12. The Heist

The dance hall was filled with people, cocktails in hand as they spoke over the music. It was an elegant affair, three piece suits and gowns paired with pearls and diamond earrings. Reili stood with a glass of champagne in hands, long red nails matching her floor length dress. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulder in vintage waves as she brought the glass to her deep red lips, eyeing the room. She took a sip before carefully bringing it down to the waist of her dress. Fitted to her waist and chest, but flowing down to the floor, her leg sticking out of the slit in the skirts, showing the strappy red heels and diamond chain that was wrapped around her thigh. 

“I’m not seeing much distracting, boys,” she muttered, bringing the drink to her lips again, her earrings slightly jingling as the diamonds bounced with her movements. 

“Patience, little flower,” Hisoka’s voice purred through the earpiece she wore.

“We must wait for the others to get into position,” Illumi’s voice said quietly. “Chrollo will give us the signal.” 

Reili huffed as she saw him slowly walk along the wall, a margarita in hand as his eyes floated over towards Hisoka. “Yeah, thanks for the recap, fish eyes, loving that titty window by the way,” she whispered with a smirk, smiling kindly at a group of men who were staring at her. Her eyes locked back onto Illumi to see him roll his eyes. “Where’d you find the Kimono, I was thinking of getting one as well.”

“It’s not a kimono,” Hisoka chuckled through the ear piece. “It's just traditional, and it matches your dress quite nicely.” (Illumi is wearing a red version of his titty window outfit, i cant remember what the name is for that).

“God, you’re a psychopath,” she released with an eye roll. 

“Doll, you need to be more secretive, I can see your mouth moving from up here,” Chrollo purred into the ear piece. 

Reili’s eyes carelessly floated to the balcony, locking eyes on the man that was staring down at her, mere feet from the party host. “Then remove your gaze,” she muttered. 

“But I’d hate to miss the show,” he breathed out, locking his hands behind his back as he walked along the balcony. “Do you all have a plan? I have been curious, I won’t lie.”

Reili shrugged a little. “Not in the slightest, thought we would wing it.”

“She refused to sit and be cooperative,” Illumi informed in a bored tone. 

“I could just stab Illumi, that’s as good of a distraction as any,” Reili offered with a shrug, eyes finally finding Hisoka, seeing him holding a glass of scotch, bringing it to his lips as he held a crooked smile. For once his hair was down, no face paintings beside slightly winged eyeliner, a black suit hugging him tightly with a red vest that matched her and Illumi. “I don’t want to be here in the first place, I loathe fish eyes, the clown is a creep and there’s a man undressing me with his eyes in the balcony, I’d very much like to return to my blonde.”

“Now, now, Little flower,” Hisoka purred. “He’s not the only one undressing you.”

“Remove your eyes from me before I remove them from your head,” she said softly, smiling at a man as he began walking over to her. “SOS,” she said repeatedly until he stopped right in front of her. “Hello,” she said, faking a smile as he took her hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” he released, standing fully again to look down at her. “But I was getting a feeling you wanted to be disturbed.

“O-oh,” she released, unsure of how to respond to this now.

“Darling,” a voice said from behind the man, making Reili peer around the man to see both Hisoka and Illumi standing together. “You shouldn’t keep your husbands waiting,” Hisoka released, grinning at her with a raised brow. “Or maybe you just enjoy our punishments.”

The man looked back at Reili with a raised brow. “Husbands?” he questioned as Illumi rounded him to reach her, an arm sliding around her waist.

Reili smiled up at him and he leaned into her, planting soft lips against her own as she held her champagne glass out slightly so she didn’t spill it on him. The guy stood wide eyed as Hisoka moved around him as well while the pair shared a deep kiss, Illumi going as far as sliding his tongue into her mouth and she did everything in her power to stop herself from biting it harshly. When they pulled away, she thank god she decided to use the liquid lipstick, there was no transfer and smudging. Hisoka now stood behind her, using his free hand to touch her chin and make her lean her head back, leaning over her to roughly plant his lips on hers. 

As they did this, Reili conjured rings, three on herself and then one on each of the men, fitting them on their ring fingers. Illumi still held her flush against him and he slowly looked to the man. “Time to walk away,” he breathed out as Hisoka stopped kissing her. 

“Time to play,” Chrollo’s voice said in their ears, making Reili sigh and remove herself from the sandwich she was in. “Make it good.”

“Apologies,” she released, looking at the man. “My husbands are a bit territorial,” she said, moving her drink to her other hand, slightly flashing the rings on her finger. She downed her drink, the men following her lead as she floated away, the two in tow. “Never do that again,” she said, her voice dark as she led them to the stage. 

“A thank you would suffice,” Illumi released, finishing his margarita and Hisoka downed his scotch. 

“Ready for some fun?” Hisoka asked, moving closer and kissing her girl's shoulder. 

“Just shut up and follow my lead,” Reili released, climbing the steps and making a movement for them to stay put. She walked to the microphone, pulling it from the singer. “Shalnark, I assume you know what to do,” she said coolly. When no one was looking at her, she threw the empty glass she had in hand at the wall, smiling coolly as it shattered. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock and she brought the microphone up to her lips. From behind, pins flew into the necks of the band members. “Pardon the interruption,” she said sweetly, her smile alone putting the crowd of people at ease. “For the next few minutes, I’d ask the dance floor to be cleared for the evening’s actual entertainment.” is if under a spell, all but Illumi and Hisoka moved to the edges of the room.

Reili tossed the microphone back to the lead singer who now had almost died eyes as she caught it. She moved to the edge of the stage in front of Hisoka, turning her back to the room. “Let’s get out of this town baby, we're on fire,” the singer began. (song is Lucky Ones by Lana Del Rey). As the next verse came, Reili fell backwards off the stage, her back arching as she went over Hisoka’s shoulder and flipped back to land on her feet. 

Hisoka turned quickly, reaching a hand out and spinning the pair as he brought them to the center of the room. She was brought to his chest, their hands together as she slid a leg back behind her, lowering down before jumping so he could scoop her up in his arms, spinning quickly as he held her like a bride. He brought her down quickly, performing a series of spins with her and dipping her as he went.

Ilumi watched the two dance effortlessly to the song, the chorus allowing them to moving fast and he made his way in as the song slowed again, pressing his chest against her back as Hisoka pinned her between them,the three doing a series of twirls together, their arms moving in an intricate pattern before the two men tossed her into the air, Hisoka using his bungee gum to suspend her from the ceiling for a moment as she slowly tossed her arm up above her, gold flakes filling the air as it did and her eyes we glowing now, the crowd gasping at what seemed to be her slowing time. As her body began to flip back at the end of the chorus, Hisoka released her.

He moved to the side now as Illumi caught her, Reili straddling his thigh and pointing her toes behind him as he leaned forwards. He sung her out, letting her feet get under her before leading her in a tango, the pair moving across the dancefloor as party goers watched in amazement, seeing the two dance and he pushed her around before lifting her, holding her against his chest and spinning the two as she looked down at him, her forehead resting against his. She slid down his body as he dipped her, burying his face in her neck, placing a kiss on her flesh before pulling her back up. 

As the song was coming to an end, Hisoka came back in, the two men tossing her again but Hisoka used his bungee gum again, attaching her to the balcony and guiding her up to it as shedid a layout, landing directly in front of Chrollo. She was on her toes on the railing as she bowed, the room erupting in applause. She slowly rose, every hair in place, not even breaking a sweat and Chrollo stared at her, a smirk on his lips as he sat down beside the host, giving her a nod. 

The next song began and Reili cracked her neck. (The song is Smells Blood, yes from devilman crybaby). Reili smiled and closed her eyes, her hands flinging out in front of her, conjuring a dagger that was sent flying into the hosts neck as she arched her back and fell back from the balcony. Reili landed on beat, one knee on the ground and she ripped her hands into the air, sending up golden spikes from the ground through the horde of people in front of her. Hisoka pulled two cards, one in each hand and quickly sent them flying while Illumi pulled the pins from his hair and began throwing them. 

It took until the end of that song for everyone in the room besides the four to be dead, and as soon as the song ended, the band members dropped down as well. Reili walked to the table in boredom, picking up a bottle of chardonnay and drinking right from it. Hisoka leaned down, cleaning off his card on a body while Illumi pulled his pins from his victim, wiping the blood from them as well. Chrollo made his way down the steps now as Hisoka ventured over to the drinking woman. 

Illumi met the group as Chrollo did, Reili finishing the bottle and picking up the other. “That was tedious,” she said, looking around before pulling the bottle to her lips. 

Chrollo smirked at her, watching her drink before pulling it away and looking at him, thrusting the bottle to Hisoka. The man accepted it and took a few large swigs as well. “The troupe rarely brings in outsiders for a heist,” he said, smirking down at her. 

“Don’t call on me again,” she warned, her eyes floating to Hisoka. He finished drinking and passed the bottle to Illumi and she picked up another bottle, this time the scotch. “I’m not joking, that is for emergencies so unless you’re being murdered, do not throw them. I thought someone was in trouble.”

Hisoka smirked, watching the woman pull the bottle to her lips, taking a few large gulps. “So you’d care if I was being murdered?” he asked, his voice filled with an all too familiar tone and Reili rolled her eyes. 

She made a face as she set the bottle on the table, Chrollo moving to stand behind her and lifted the bottle herself. “Not even a little, I thought it may have been someone of importance.”

“Ah, your blonde pet,” Hisoka said dismissively. “Tell me little flower, have you informed him of our night together?” 

Reili glared at him and gripped his throat instantly, the two other males pretending not to be interested in this topic as they continued to drink alcohol from the bottles. “No and if you don't forget it, besides me nearly maiming you, You won't be alive to talk about it.”

“I’m interested in this night,” Illumi released, setting down the now empty bottle of alcohol. 

Reili’s hand instinctively went out, grabbing him by the neck as well, both men dropping to their knees in front of her as she tightened her grip. “Drop the subject,” she warned, glaring down at the pair as they looked up at her. 

Hisoka stared at her with a crooked grin and lidded eyes as her jaw clenched and forced herself to release him, turning to Chrollo and grabbing the bottle of alcohol from him, taking a rather large swig. A snicker filled the air as Hisoka and Illumi stood fully again. Reili put her elbows onto the table as she took a moment to evaluate what exactly she had just done. Her boyfriend/not boyfriend is currently working on his nen, planning to hunt down a murderous group of assassins who she, in all her glory, just aided in a heist. Not only that, she slept with a murderous clown who is trying to groom someone she considers a son so he can have the pleasure of killing him. Her other non biological son’s older brother, who severely abused him, at her side while she killed one of the richest men in the area and followed the orders of the leader of the group of previously mentioned assassins. 

She slowly started shaking her head, her jaw clenching as she stifled a laugh. “You really did it this time, huh Reili?” she asked herself, taking another sip. 

“Something wrong, doll?” Chrollo cooed as Hisoka moved behind her, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the neck. 

Music began to come from the hall and Reili released a sigh, setting down the bottle jutting her hips back to push Hisoka off her. Hands gripped the side of the table as a hand grabbed the handle. “Get down,” she whispered, flipping the table as the door flew open. She grabbed Chrollo and Illumi who were at her sides and pushed them down behind the table as gunfire filled the air, ‘Don’t Touch’ by Dan Farber playing loudly. 

Hisoka’s arm gripped her and ripped her behind him. Reili went wide eyed as his body jutted back three times, taking shots to the chest and he fell back into her. She caught him as the shooting continued, dropping to her knees beside him and her hands flying to his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Hisoka!” she screamed, bringing a crimson covered haved to his face, watching as his eyes were slowly closing. “No no no!”

“Can you heal him?” Illumi asked loudly, his back pressed to the tipped over table. 

Reili looked back at him. “Not here,” she shouted, shaking her head as she kept it low, trying to keep herself in cover. 

“Teleport him out of here!” Chrollo ordered, flinching at the bullets hitting the back of the table. 

“I can’t teleport with people, dipshit- no living beings!” she spat, pressing on his wounds as Hisoka gritted his teeth. ‘I could let him die’ she thought looking down at him, but as she did she saw those golden eyes look around the room disoriented, a weak hand reaching up and grabbing her wrist. “No clever tricks left?” she asked, making him slowly look at her. She stared at him for a moment, the bloody handprint on his cheek making slight tears come to her eyes. “Damn you,” she whimpered out and she took a deep breath. “You two get him out of here, I’ll provide cover,” she said, looking at Chrollo and Illumi. 

“Doll- I don’t know how much you’ll be abl-”

“Fuck off,” she shouted, rage filling her now. “You’ve never had a friend like me, alright?” she asked. “Get him out, I’ll handle this, get my stuff and find you.” Illumi gave a nod and crawled to them, putting his hands where hers were as she conjured a blade and brought it to the skirt of her dress, slicing it off not only for easier movement but for a weapon. “Keep my clown safe, got it?” she asked, crouching and as Chrollo stared at her, he gave a single nod, she closed her eyes and vanished. 

The sound of gunfire was replaced with the sound of screaming men and the song abruptly changed. Chrollo and Illumi popped their heads up while ‘Start a Riot’ by Duckwrth began playing. Reili had the red fabric wrapped around one man’s neck, her legs around the neck of another and she twisted, barrel rolling the three onto the ground. Her hand snagged a pistol from the men she held between her thighs and from the ground, she let off three shots, each landing in a man’s head. 

Chrollo went wide-eyed as she killed the two men she held and launched herself up into the air, landing on her feet. Pistol whipping a man, she turned throwing her dagger, landing it in the throat of a man across the room. “Get him out of here!” she screamed, ripping Chrollo back to reality as she fought off another twenty men. He and Illumi lifted Hisoka, carrying him with their heads low towards the atrium doors where the rest of the Troupe was finally arriving. 

From the window, they saw the woman tearing through a troop of armed men and tey went wide eyed, getting ready to go and Chrollo stopped them. “She’s got this,” he ordered. “Right now, top priority is getting this one out of here and to safety. I don’t want to know what she’ll do if he dies,” he muttered, nodding as Uvogin lifted him in a princess carry. He turned back to see Reili on one knee shoot off to the side without looking and killing four more men before using a man’s own dagger to stab him under the ribs, piercing his heart and making him collapse. 

“She’ll find us,” Chrollo said, turning back to them and the troupe retreated. 

  
  


Hisoka had been laid down on a table, Machi doing her best to try and get the bullets out with Illumi and Chrollo standing off to the side. The man was unconscious, and every moment that passed, it was looking darker and darker. “I think I’ll be taking my leave,” Illumi breathed out, uncrossing his arms. Chrollo looked at him as Illumi stared at the man. “I’ve seen the rage that comes with that woman, and she’s almost killed me before- it’s not time for me to die yet.”

“She’s impressive but do you really think she could stop all of us?” Machi huffed, her brows furrowed as she struggled. 

“Yes,” Illumi said simply, staring at Hisoka’s face. “There’s a reason he’s so smitten with her.” His eyes drifted back to Chrollo, face emotionless as he met his gaze. “You let him lead the fox right into the henhouse.”

Chrollo furrowed his brows as he looked back to Hisoka. “What?”

“Hisoka killed her husband and children,” Illumi explained, looking back down at him. “And given the change in their relationship, I have no doubt that she knows it was under your orders. All I can offer is the advice to watch yourself, if she has you in a vulnerable position- you’ll be dead before you can even open your eyes.” 

Chrollo clenched his jaw and petals began filling the air. Reili appeared out of the air, landing on the table, straddling the man as Machi jumped back. “Give me those,” Reili said, not looking from the man as she was now covered in blood, her bag in her free hand. Machi looked to the pliers that were on the table and quickly grabbed them, handing them to the girl. 

It was almost terrifying as the two men watched her skillfully pluck the bullets from the man. Her blood spattered face showed anger and she quickly pulled roots and flowered she was planning on using to save his life. A gold light filled the room as she worked, carefully infecting his body with wisps and when she stopped, she sat on his hips, staring down at him as he continued to not move. 

Chrollo clenched his jaw as he moved to step closer. “Doll-”

In a second, Reili slammed her fist on the man’s chest, making him jolt up into a seated position. His head swayed as he gasped for air, blood coming from his mouth as he looked around, finally landing on the girl who sat on him. Her hands went to his face, examining him intently as she checked his dilating pupils as they locked onto her. She pushed him back onto his back and looked to Machi, nodding her head as a sign to sew him up. 

Machi moved in as Reili moved off, her hand going into her bag and pulling out a single pink flower. Her eyes were locked on Illumi and as she reached him, she slowly brought it up between them, staring into his black eyes as he slowly took it. 

She turned without a word, exiting the room as Hisoka called after her. Illumi’s breath slightly increased as he stared at the flower, his jaw clenching. Chrollo stared at it in confusion and Hisoka flopped his head over to look at him as well. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Illumi asked, flashing his eyes to him. 

“Of course not,” Hisoka whispered with a grin.

Chrollo watched as Illumi set it on the table moving towards the door. “What’s with the flower?” he called after him, confusion in his voice. 

Illumi stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at him. “It's a Nerium Oleander.”

Hisoka had wide eyes as he grinned down at the flower beside him, a chuckle filling the air that put Chrollo on edge. Hisoka’s eyes floated to Chrollo, white teeth showing in his growing smile. “She just marked him for death.”


End file.
